


Глупцы определенного вида

by Sevima



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, potter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все меняется для Северуса Снейпа, когда Гарри и его дети переезжают в Хогвартс. Профессор нравится юному Альбусу Северусу, и, похоже, у Гарри Поттера имеется одна небольшая тайна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Новичок в городе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Certain Kind of Fool](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29078) by asnowyowl. 



> **Бета:** Irene_The Woman_Adler  
>  **Гамма:** Delen

 

 

 

**Автор арта:** Джон Малфой

 

Еще три полных оборота и можно будет убрать огонь и дать зелью остыть. Северус наблюдал, как лопатка описывает очередной круг в пятнадцати-дюймовом котле. Нет времени лучше, чем наступление первого дня летних каникул. Студенты покинули стены Хогвартса, учителя слишком заняты, наслаждаясь собственной свободой, чтобы беспокоить его, и у него целое лето, которое можно потратить на исследования, варку зелий и чтение.  
  
Он только вытащил лопатку из котла и заклинанием убрал огонь, как восемь пальцев появились на противоположной стороне края его рабочего стола. Они были такими маленькими, что могли принадлежать только...  
  
Северус приподнялся на цыпочки и заглянул за стол, аккуратно придержав мантию, чтобы не испачкаться в зелье или ингредиентах. Мальчик, со взъерошенными волосами, смотрел на него яркими зелеными глазами. Малыш усмехнулся и захихикал.  
  
\- И который же ты Поттер? - вернулся на место Северус и скрестил руки на груди.  
  
\- Привет, Перфестор, - пальчики исчезли, а секундой позже мальчик стоял рядом с Северусом, задрав голову, чтобы видеть его лицо.  
  
\- Правильно говорить - профессор. И откуда ты знаешь, что я учитель?  
  
\- Папа сказал, что почти все большие люди здесь - перфесторы, - пожал плечами мальчик.  
  
\- Ты так и не ответил на мой первоначальный вопрос.  
  
\- Что такое перначальный?  
  
\- Первый.  
  
\- Первый что? - ребенок выглядел растерянным. Очень по-поттеровски.  
  
\- Первый вопрос, что я задал. Который ты Поттер?  
  
\- Свой, - мальчик ткнул в свою худую грудь большим пальцем.  
  
Северус глубоко вздохнул, радуясь, что никогда не имел дело с детьми младше одиннадцати - по крайней мере до этого лета, уж точно. Когда он услышал, что Поттер получил должность профессора по Маггловедению и переехал в замок вместе со всем выводком, Северус не думал, что это его как-то коснется. В конце концов, какой ребенок захочет добровольно спуститься в подземелья? Хотя, конечно, на этот вопрос ему не ответят.  
  
\- Да, но как тебя зовут, мальчик?  
  
\- О! - лицо мальчика осветилось. - Я Альбус.  
  
Было больше похоже на Альбас, но Северус понял.  
  
\- И что же ты делаешь в моей лаборатории без сопровождения?  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Почему ты здесь один? - В самом деле, мальчик может быть сколь угодно мал, но значит ли это, что и мозг такой же? Видимо, так.  
  
\- Я сбежал вниз по ступенькам. По куче ступенек.  
  
\- Надо полагать, раз ты находишься на одном из самых нижних уровней замка, но почему твой отец не с тобой? Ты не должен гулять по замку один.  
  
Мальчик плюхнулся на попу, а потом и совсем лег на пол.  
  
\- Тяжело смотреть так высоко. Почему ты такой длинный?  
  
Пол в лаборатории, определенно, не был тем местом, на котором можно лежать - со всеми зельями, что были на него пролиты в течение столетий. О чем Северус и сообщил мальчику.  
  
Альбус зевнул и потер глаза.  
  
\- Я устал.  
  
Северус наклонился и взял мальчишку на руки, не совсем понимая, что делать с упавшей ему на плечо головой.  
  
\- Где твой отец?  
  
\- Наверху.  
  
Северус кивнул. Он усадил мальчика на бедро, пока осматривал котлы в лаборатории. Ничто не требовало его немедленного внимания. После того, как вышел с мальчиком из комнаты, он произнес пароль, - что должен был сделать еще до того, как заняться зельями.  
  
Пока Северус поднимался, он заметил, что невесомо поглаживает спящего мальчика по спине. Он тихо выругался, но не убрал руку.

 

 

 

***

Возможно Снейпу стоило бы запомнить, где находятся комнаты Поттера, когда об этом говорили, но тогда он полагал, что это бесполезная информация. Теперь же, с маленьким ребенком на руках и с огромным количеством ступенек, по которым ему предстояло пройти, он пересмотрел свою позицию.

К тому времени, как он добрался до второго этажа и свернул в сторону Башни Гриффиндора (и, проклиная те пять лестниц, которые были впереди), зельевар уже несколько запыхался. И было не удивительно, что впервые в жизни он был на самом деле рад наткнуться на Гарри Поттера.

Мужчина резко остановился, когда увидел Северуса, несущего его ребенка. Его рот приоткрылся на секунду, но потом резко захлопнулся.

\- Вы нашли его.

\- Вообще, это он нашел меня. - Видя, что Поттер похоже не собирается подходить, Северус шагнул вперед и вытянул ребенка на руках, лишь немного обеспокоившись, когда голова Альбуса сильно запрокинулась.

Состояние шеи сына, похоже, совсем не беспокоило Поттера, пока он стоял столбом с широко раскрытыми глазами.

\- Забери своего ребенка, Поттер, - руки Северуса начали уставать. Он не собирался отвечать, если мальчик упадет прямо на каменный пол.

\- О! Да, конечно! - Поттер подхватил ребенка и отработанным жестом прижал к груди.

Альбус лишь фыркнул раз, но, похоже, так и не проснулся.

\- Пожалуйста, только не говори, что два других твоих ребенка тоже изучают замок.

\- Нет! Конечно, нет! Альбус всегда старался ускользнуть от нянек. Любопытный маленький нахаленок.

Северус хмыкнул и повернулся, чтобы уйти. На ходу он произнес:

\- Сделай так, чтобы он больше не шастал по подземельям, Поттер. Класс Зельеварения - не место для такого маленького ребенка.

Он не стал дожидаться ответа.

 

 

 

***

Три дня покоя без Поттеров уверили Северуса, что его предупреждение было принято во внимание. Он вплотную занялся исследованиями зелий с тем энтузиазмом, который появился у него только после смерти Волдеморта, когда он освободился от обоих хозяев.

На четвертый день, охранные чары предупредили его о том, что за дверью кто-то был, но, так как человек не постучался, Северус был только рад проигнорировать посетителя. Он вернулся к зельям, несмотря на то, что его прервали, выкинув это из головы и вспомнив только, когда добавил последний ингредиент, оставив котел бурлить на медленном огне.

Он вымыл руки, вытер их, затем подошел к двери и открыл, увидев пустой коридор. Он собирался уже закрыть ее, когда посмотрел вниз. На пороге, свернувшись калачиком, тихо посапывая, прижавшись спиной к стене, спал Альбус Поттер. У мальчика какая-то разновидность сонной болезни? В то время, как Северус наклонился, чтобы поднять Альбуса, его мозг уже разрабатывал возможные комбинации зелья против сонливости - чтобы подходило для ребенка, не вызывало привыкания, без побочных эффектов... О, Северус обожал трудные задачи.

Вместо того чтобы тащить ребенка через весь замок, Северус принес его через свою лабораторию в личные комнаты. Он оставил дверь незапертой, чтобы Поттер смог найти дорогу, если он, конечно, вообще ищет сына.

Он положил Альбуса на диван и вытащил палочку. Несколькими минутами и диагностическим заклинанием спустя, он узнал, что ребенок совершенно здоров, хотя и не добирает немного в весе. Хотя Северус и был несколько разочарован, все же, его нельзя было винить в желании нового испытания.

Он недолго понаблюдал за спящим Альбусом Поттером, гадая, что заставляет родителей стоять у кроватей своих детей ночами, восхищаясь ими. Полная чушь, по его мнению. Спящий ребенок - это ребенок, который не надоедает во время варки зелий, или еды, или принятия ванны, или чтения, или вообще... жизни.

Он как раз отвернулся, размышляя, надо ли накрыть мальчика одеялом или нет, когда услышал шаги со стороны лаборатории. Он скрестил руки на груди и, постукивая правой ногой по полу, принялся ждать.

\- Снейп! - Поттер ворвался в комнату, кивнув, когда увидел Северуса. - Профессор, похоже, Альбус снова исчез.

\- Очевидно, - со взмахом, которого можно было добиться только от хорошей, струящейся, летней мантии, Северус повернулся и сделал шаг в сторону ровно на столько, чтобы Поттер смог заметить ребенка.

Поттер шумно выдохнул, убрав дрожащей рукой мокрые волосы с липкого лба, и рассмеялся.

\- Я действительно не предполагал, что он будет здесь, но во всех других местах я уже смотрел.

\- Вы разве не слышали о следящих чарах, Поттер. Если я не ошибаюсь, чаще всего их используют родители непоседливых детей ясельного возраста.

Взгляд Поттера от Альбуса вернулся к Северусу. Его выражение, которое смягчилось, когда он смотрел на сына, вновь потяжелело.

\- Я не нуждаюсь в советах о том, как растить моих детей. И, кроме того, почему вы не сказали, что он у вас? Я, черт возьми, волновался! Что здесь вообще произошло?

Что произошло? Не мог же он обвинять Северуса в чем-то противозаконном, или мог?

\- Бери своего ребенка и выметайся отсюда!


	2. Настоящая ведьма

Минерва поставила свою чашку чая на край стола. Она нерешительно покусала губы и прокашлялась.  
  
\- Гарри был немного зол, Северус.  
  
\- Зол? Из-за чего? - ему никогда не нравилось, когда Альбус вызывал его к себе в кабинет, но появление Минервы в его личных комнатах всякий раз, когда она думала, что им стоит поговорить, было неизмеримо хуже.  
  
\- Он сказал, что его сын был в твоих комнатах, - сверкнула она глазами, сидя на диване. - И что ты не сообщил ему, где находился Альбус.  
  
\- Возможно, ему стоит лучше следить за своими детьми, - сказал Северус натянутым голосом, - чтобы другие не находили их спящими под своей дверью.  
  
Минерва кивнула.  
  
\- Я объясню Гарри, что с его сыном ничего не случилось, пока он был у тебя.  
  
Северус вскочил со своего места. Одно дело, когда Поттер высказывает свои грязные предположения, и совсем другое, когда Минерва верит, что они могут быть правдой.  
  
\- Возможно, вам стоит уйти.  
  
\- Сядь, Северус. Наша беседа еще не окончена.  
  
Снейп вполне допускал, что эта женщина не уйдет, пока не захочет, и будет продолжать говорить, не обращая внимания на его желания, но он не станет выполнять ее приказы. Он продолжил стоять.  
  
\- Я верю тебе, Северус, конечно же. Как ты можешь сомневаться в этом?  
  
Как он может сомневаться в этом? Вы издеваетесь?!  
  
\- Возможно, потому, что вы уже это сделали в прошлом.  
  
По крайней мере, она имела совесть покраснеть.  
  
\- Тогда были трудные времена. Было сложно понять, кому можно верить и что есть правда.  
  
\- А сейчас? - Северус всего лишь показывал характер. Ему была нужна эта работа. Несколько лет назад у него было достаточно галеонов, чтобы исчезнуть, но не сейчас - не с его репутацией, делающей невозможным получение другой работы.  
  
\- Я доверила бы тебе свою жизнь.  
  
\- Но, очевидно, не этого отпрыска Поттеров.  
  
Минерва вздохнула. Она потерла рукой лоб, резко став выглядеть на все свои годы.  
  
\- Я действительно верю тебе, Северус, но мне нужно передать твои слова Гарри.  
  
Снейп прищурил глаза. Ему же будет проще, если он поверит ей сейчас.  
  
\- Я сам ему все расскажу, спасибо.  
  
***  
  
Было бы намного проще перекинуться парой слов с Поттером, если бы они были одни, или если бы слушатели были старше шести лет. Как только Северус был допущен в комнаты Поттера, Альбус подбежал к нему, вереща "Перфестор!" и обхватил его за ноги.  
  
Снейп потряс ногой, стараясь скинуть мальчишку, но безуспешно.  
  
Поттер просто смотрел на это с ошеломленным видом.  
  
Северус вздохнул, наклонился и взял Альбуса на руки, усадив себе на бедро.  
  
\- Привет, Перфестор! Папа сказал, что я не должен больше ходить в подземелья.  
  
\- Значит, ты должен делать так, как говорит твой отец.  
  
\- Мне нравиться смотреть, как ты готовишь.  
  
\- Варю.  
  
\- Варишь? Что это значит?  
  
\- Это приготовление зелий.  
  
Гарри прочистил горло. Он подошел ближе и протянул руки к Альбусу, на что мальчик только ближе прижался к Северусу.  
  
Снейп постарался оторвать от себя ребенка, но Альбус лишь сильнее в него вцепился. В конце концов, он сдался и посмотрел на Гарри.  
  
\- Как ничто другое, поведение Альбуса должно доказать тебе, что я не сделал ему ничего плохого.  
  
Поттер кивнул. Он пробежался ладонью по своим непослушным волосам.  
  
\- Извините, сэр. Я так волновался, был практически в ужасе, когда Ал исчез. Я не мог мыслить здраво.  
  
\- Вы действительно считали, что я способен сделать... что? Совратить ребенка? - прошипел Северус, желая сейчас наложить невербальное заклинание на Альбуса, чтобы он не мог слышать этой беседы. Но, даже будучи столь нетерпимым к детям, он знал, что использование магии на чужих детях без разрешения их родителей, будет огромной ошибкой.  
  
\- Нет. Не считал. Не на самом деле. Это было глупо. Извините.  
  
Северус кивнул.  
  
\- Извинения приняты. Если вы будете так любезны, известите директрису о том, что вы ошиблись, - Северус повернулся было к двери, когда понял, что держит на руках Поттера. Он присел на корточки, надеясь поставить мальчика на пол, но Альбус думал иначе. Он подтянулся повыше, обхватив Северуса ногами подмышками. - Позвольте вопрос, Поттер, - сказал он, глядя на мужчину, - не столь важно, почему ваш ребенок предпочитает быть со мной, но почему он так решительно отказывается быть с вами?  
  
Поттер поднял на него взгляд и даже, возможно, собирался что-то ответить, когда в комнату вошел огненно-рыжий мальчик. Вслед за ним зашла девочка, которая определенно лишь училась ходить, если судить по неуверенности ее походки.  
  
\- Альби скучает по маме, - ответил мальчик.  
  
Выражение лица Поттера изменилось со злого на грустное. Потрепав по голове мальчика, он подошел к девочке и, взяв ее на руки, подкинул вверх, чем заставил ее хихикать, после чего снова обнял.   
  
\- Профессор Снейп, это Джеймс и Лили. Джеймс, Лили, поздоровайтесь с профессором Снейпом.  
  
Джеймс и Лили. Северус, конечно же, знал имена детей, но все равно до сих пор нелегко слышать их так по-домашнему. Мальчик, по крайней мере, не выглядел как один из Мародеров. Девочка напоминала Лили, но, все же, не так очевидно. Снейп кивнул, но затем подумал, как мало знают отпрыски Поттера о самых основных правилах хорошего тона, и решил предложить им лучший пример для подражания.  
  
\- Рад с вами познакомиться, - сказал он.  
  
Джеймс прыснул, но кивнул.  
  
Лили загукала.  
  
Так много манер.  
  
\- Альбус скучает по нашей маме, - повторил Джеймс.  
  
Северус посмотрел на Лили и вспомнил заголовки газет и ходившие сплетни. Спустя две недели после рождения ребенка Джиневра Поттер так и не оправилась от родов. Еще неделю спустя все уже знали, что и не оправится.  
  
\- Джеймс, я не думаю, что профессору нужно знать об этом.  
  
\- Но ты сказал, что Альби хорошо спал у профессора. Он нигде больше не мог уснуть.  
  
Поттер вздохнул. Он немного наклонил голову, когда снова обратился к Северусу.  
  
\- Ал всегда предпочитал быть с Джинни. У него трудный период с тех пор, как она умерла. Он плохо спит и мало ест из-за этого. Мадам Помфри дает ему по пол дозы питательного зелья, но...  
  
\- Но они не заменят хорошего обеда, - Северус и не знал, что у мальчика такие проблемы. Он, если бы кто-то сказал ему об этом, тогда разработал бы лучшую замену. Он взвесил ребенка на руках, стараясь определить его вес. - Зелья, предназначенные для молодых людей и подростков, не будут корректно работать на ком-то столь юном. Поппи должна знать это. Я займусь исследованием норм калорий и питательности для детей его возраста. Сколько ему?  
  
Альбус поднял голову с плеча Северуса. Он поднял одну руку так, чтобы она находилась как раз перед лицом Северуса. Он вытянул четыре пальца.  
  
\- Мне четыре.  
  
\- Тебе три, - возразил Джеймс.  
  
\- Ему будет четыре в конце лета, - вмешался Гарри.  
  
\- Видишь? - сказал Альбус. - Мне четыре.  
  
\- Конечно, - сказал Северус, все еще держа ребенка на руках. - Время идти к твоему отцу, чтобы я смог заняться исследованиями для твоего здоровья.  
  
\- Я пойду с тобой.  
  
\- Лаборатория - не место для детей.  
  
Вышеобозначенный ребенок еще крепче вцепился в мужчину так, что если бы Северус опустил руки, Альбус вполне бы смог удержаться самостоятельно. Хотя, он не думал, что Поттер одобрил бы подобные эксперименты.  
  
Гарри поставил Лили на пол и подошел. Он обхватил Альбуса за талию, пройдясь пальцами по груди Северуса.  
  
\- Ну же, Ал. Профессор Снейп хочет помочь тебе, но ты не даешь ему возможности заняться этим.  
  
Мальчик несколько раз всхлипнул. В конце концов, он ослабил хватку и поднял взгляд на Северуса.  
  
\- Могу я спуститься к вам завтра?  
  
\- Возможно, во время вечернего чая, если я не буду работать. Я дам твоему отцу знать. И ты не уйдешь снова сам по себе. Если же ты сделаешь это, то, определенно, ты больше не будешь допущен до моей лаборатории.  
  
Мальчик кивнул и развернулся, позволяя своему отцу забрать его у Северуса.  
  
***  
  
\- И нечего так смотреть! - вернул Северус взгляд.  
  
Альбус старался сохранить суровое выражение лица, но вскоре сдался и захихикал.  
  
\- Он зол, потому что вы не пригласили его в подземелья, - сказал Джеймс. Он посмотрел на Северуса так, будто тот действительно должен был понимать это.  
  
Северус протянул руку над столом, чтобы взять джем. Он намазал его на тост и откусил маленький кусочек, все время стараясь найти причину, почему ребенку стоило ответить. Причина не находилась. В конце концов, прошло только... Северус быстро посчитал в уме... девять дней. Что ж, он предположил, что для ребенка это достаточно долгий срок.  
  
\- Если твой отец согласится, ты можешь прийти ко мне сегодня в два часа ровно на час.  
  
\- Могу я тоже прийти? - спросил Джеймс.  
  
Разве одного Поттера не достаточно?  
  
\- Вот, Северус, ты не сможешь позволить приходить одному, запретив другому, - сказала Минерва. - Это было бы не честно. Совсем не честно.  
  
Северус посмотрел на директрису.  
  
\- Когда вы вообще видели, чтобы я вел себя честно?  
  
Поттер прокашлялся.  
  
\- Ничего, все в порядке. Джеймс, ты можешь помочь мне в классе. Мне еще многое нужно успеть перед учебным годом.  
  
Губа мальчишки задрожала, как будто он... Все, к черту!  
  
\- Да, ты можешь присоединиться к своему брату, но я думаю, что вы заскучаете через четверть часа. - Северус проигнорировал обоих - хмурого Альбуса (возможно, мальчик не хотел делиться) и улыбающегося Джеймса, - и повернулся к старшему Поттеру. - Я надеюсь, их проводят. Им нельзя позволять бродить по замку без присмотра.  
  
\- У нас есть Белфри, чтобы приглядывать за ними.  
  
Северус чуть не подавился только что откусанным куском тоста.  
  
\- Белфри?  
  
\- Белфри - это домовиха, которую я попросила помочь Гарри с детьми, - ответила Минерва.  
  
\- Вы доверили заботу о маленьких детях домовому эльфу?  
  
\- Белфри замечательная, - сказал Альбус. Он наколол жареный картофель вилкой и засунул в рот.  
  
\- И, я полагаю, эта Белфри должна была приглядывать за тобой, когда ты убегал ко мне в подземелья?  
  
Поттер кашлянул.  
  
\- Нет... вообще-то, они были со мной... оба раза.  
  
В знак уважения к детям, Северус удержал себя от громкого обсуждения того, почему домовой эльф не будет лучшей заменой для детей, нежели сам Поттер.  
  
\- Как я говорил ранее, Поттер, следящее заклинание будет не лишним. Как минимум, когда она, - он указал на крохотную девочку, сидящую на отцовских коленях, с одним кусочком яичницы в кулаке и другим, стекающем по ее подбородку, - будет убегать от тебя.  
  
Гарри нахмурился и открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но вмешалась Минерва.  
  
\- Меры будут приняты, Северус, - ответила она. - Когда начнется учебный год, у Гарри появятся учительские обязанности, и кто-то должен будет смотреть за детьми. Белфри вполне компетентна.  
  
\- Да, и как только ученики вернутся, Тедди сказал, что будет помогать, как сможет. Я думаю, он попадет в Гриффиндор.  
  
Желудок Северуса сделал сальто. Не то, чтобы он мог требовать что-то от самого младшего Поттера, но все же, его очень раздражала мысль о том, что Альбус в скором времени может сдружиться с Люпином. Возможно, стоит позволять мальчишке чаще приходить к нему.  
  
\- Тедд Люпин? Это еще хуже, чем оставить маленьких чертенят с домовым эльфом.  
  
Хотя, всего один год его пребывания в Хогвартсе показал, что у Люпина озорной характер. Если бы Джеймс Поттер или Сириус Блэк были бы живы на момент зачатия, Северус мог бы решить, что Нимфадора совершила прелюбодейство.


	3. Дела как обычно

\- Мне скучно, - Джеймс Поттер поставил локти на парту и уронил голову с такой силой, что раздался звук удара о дерево. _Что ж, у мальчишки не особо много мозгов, о которых следовало бы заботиться._  
  
\- А мне нет, - ответил Альбус, продолжая просматривать "Мой Первый Учебник по Зельям". За этой книгой Северусу пришлось спешно сходить в Хогсмид и, похоже, усилия не пропали даром, так как Альбус без остановки листал страницу за страницей с картинками котлов, лопаток для помешивания и ингредиентов. - Когда я смогу что-нибудь приготовить? - спросил он.  
  
\- Ты слишком мал для этого, - ответил Джеймс, подняв голову и взглянув на брата, после чего уронил ее обратно на парту.  
  
\- Я хочу сейчас, - сказал Альбус. Он посмотрел на Северуса, сидевшего за своим столом, которого болтовня мальчишек отвлекала от обновляемых им учебных планов. - Я могу помочь тебе готовить, правда?  
  
Эта мысль вертелась в голове Северуса с завтрака, когда он узнал, что младший Люпин будет помогать заботиться об Альбусе. _Может, эту мысль стоит развить._  
  
\- Возможно, если ты будешь хорошо себя вести, ты сможешь начать варить зелья, когда тебе исполнится четыре. Но только если твой отец разрешит.  
  
Как по волшебству, в проеме двери появилась голова Гарри Поттера. Он криво улыбнулся, увидев своих сыновей, сидящих в классе.  
  
\- Извините, что отвлекаю. Я думал, что найду вас в вашей личной лаборатории, профессор, а не здесь.  
  
Снейп просто не думал, что смог бы справиться с обоими детьми в своей лаборатории, но и признавать этого не собирался.  
  
\- У меня были дела в классе.  
  
\- О.  
  
Джеймс подпрыгнул со стула и, не взглянув на Северуса, прилип к отцу.  
  
\- Мне скучно.  
  
Поттер усмехнулся.  
  
\- Я догадывался, что так и будет. Слишком уж ты похож на меня, чтобы наслаждаться спокойной работой, не так ли? Вот поэтому я спустился. К нам Невилл пришел, хочет погулять с вами и поесть мороженого, как и обещал собственно.  
  
Джеймс завизжал и захлопал в ладоши.  
  
\- А вы с Лили тоже идете? Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пойдем с нами, папа!  
  
\- Не в этот раз. Может, в следующий.  
  
Северус сложил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку стула, наблюдая, как Поттер будет справляться с истерикой, которую, как он ожидал, обязательно закатит ребенок. Увы, он был разочарован - Джеймс всего лишь склонил голову и пробурчал: "Хорошо".  
  
Северус повернулся к Альбусу, закрывшему книгу, но прижимающему ее к груди.  
  
\- Ты можешь идти, Альбус, - сказал Северус. - У тебя, как я слышал, прогулка с мороженым вместе с профессором Лонгботтомом.  
  
\- Его зовут Невилл, - сказал Джеймс и выпятил грудь. - Нам разрешено называть его Невиллом, потому что он наш друг.  
  
\- В самом деле.  
  
\- Я хочу остаться здесь, - ответил Альбус.  
  
\- Ты не хочешь мороженого, Альби? - спросил Поттер. Он пересек комнату и положил руку Альбусу на лоб. - Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?  
  
\- Я в порядке. Я просто хочу остаться здесь с профессором. Я уже очень давно не был здесь, - Альбус обратил умоляющие зеленые глаза на Северуса.  
  
Гарри перевел взгляд с младшего сына на Снейпа, и его лицо покраснело.  
  
\- Ненавижу просить, сэр, - начал он, - но, не будете ли вы возражать, если Альбус задержится здесь еще ненадолго? Как только уложу Лили, я вернусь и заберу его.  
  
Северусу хотелось петь. И не только потому, что юный Альбус предпочитал его компанию собственному отцу, но и из-за того, что он отказался и от мороженого с Невиллом.  
  
\- Мы попросим домовых эльфов принести мороженое сюда. Я, также, ощущаю страстное желание добавить в него шоколад.  
  
Альбус и Поттер-старший улыбнулись.  
  
Джеймс же потряс головой. Когда Гарри вывел пятилетку в коридор, мальчик в последний момент развернулся и сказал брату:   
  
\- Невилл наш друг, Альбус. Если бы он действительно был твоим другом, - Джеймс посмотрел на Северуса, - он бы не позволил называть себя "профессор".  
  
***  
  
Прежде чем позвать домовиков с мороженым, Северус отвел Альбуса в свои комнаты. Насколько ужасно может быть, если в комнатах нет защиты от детей (или Поттеров) он узнал, как только Альбус измазал себя и, в большей степени, диван шоколадным мороженным.   
  
\- Когда ты ешь в Большом зале, ты не такой неуклюжий.  
  
Миска Альбуса опасно накренилась, соскользнула с коленей мальчишки и шлепнулась на пол, расплескав вокруг остатки мороженного, включая и ботинки с краями брюк Северуса.  
  
\- Упс… Извините, - сказал мальчик тихо.  
  
Северус уже был готов наорать на мальчика, но вовремя заметил блестящие глаза и дрожащую губу Альбуса. Вместо этого он достал палочку. Весь беспорядок тут же исчез.   
  
\- На будущее, я ожидаю, что ты будешь есть за столом.  
  
Альбус вытер нос и кивнул.  
  
\- Извините, - снова прошептал он.  
  
\- Извинения приняты.  
  
За долю секунды выражение лица Альбуса сменилось из подавленного в сияющее. Он спрыгнул с дивана и залез Северусу на колени.  
  
\- Ты мой друг.  
  
\- Вообще, я не... - начал Северус, соображая, как объяснить разницу между дружбой и терпимостью. Он запнулся, когда глаза Альбуса снова начали опасно наполняться влагой. - Ты думаешь, что я твой друг?  
  
\- Конечно, - ребенок практически закатил глаза.  
  
Северус проигнорировал жест и ответил:  
  
\- Это хорошо.  
  
\- Невилл мой друг, поэтому мне не нужно называть его перфестор Лонабин.  
  
\- Полагаю, он просто не хочет, чтобы ты так его называл.  
  
\- Так чтооо... - Альбус поднял взгляд и улыбнулся. - Как тебя зовут?  
  
\- Ааа... так ты думаешь, что тебе разрешат называть меня по имени?  
  
Альбус нахмурил лоб и поджал губы, но, тем не менее, кивнул.  
  
\- Ты когда-нибудь слышал, чтобы кто-нибудь обращался ко мне иначе, чем профессор или сэр?  
  
\- Когда папа разговаривает с дядей Роном, он называет тебя Снейп, но это не твое имя, это как… Поттер.  
  
Мерлинова борода! В Снейпе нет ничего общего с Поттером, но, конечно же, он понял, что имел в виду мальчишка. Северус подавил свою первую реакцию и ответил:  
  
\- Да, так и есть.  
  
Альбус поднял руки и взял в них лицо Северуса. Мальчик принялся хлопать по щекам Снейпа под аккомпанемент:  
  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
  
\- Ты не успокоишься, пока не сможешь называть меня по имени, не так ли? - не то, чтобы Северуса заботило, доволен ли мальчишка (как минимум, не слишком), но он совершенно не желал, чтобы появившийся на пороге Поттер обнаружил бы плачущего ребенка, сидящего на коленях Снейпа. - Если ты знаешь свое имя, то ты знаешь и мое.  
  
Альбус, все еще держа лицо Северуса в руках, вновь нахмурил брови. Северус подумал, что если мальчик будет проводить слишком много времени рядом с ним, то у него, как и у Снейпа, появятся ранние морщины. В конце концов, мальчик потряс головой.  
  
Северус вздохнул. Ему нужно быть более точным.  
  
\- Мое имя такое же, как и одно из твоих.  
  
\- Альбус?  
  
\- Нет.  
  
Складки на лбу мальчишки стали четче. Он уронил руки.  
  
\- Тогда не знаю.  
  
\- Как звучит твое полное имя? - Конечно же, мальчишка знает свое полное имя? Какой ребенок не знает?  
  
\- Альбус Поттер. Ты же знаешь, - прозвучало скорее как "Альбас", как и всегда, но, конечно же, никаких проблем с "Поттер".  
  
\- Да, но какое твое среднее имя?  
  
Альбус молчал с ошеломленным выражением на лице.  
  
Северус зашел с другой стороны.  
  
\- Когда твой отец раздражен твоим поведением, как он тебя называет?  
  
\- Здражен?  
  
\- Злится.   
  
\- Папа никогда не злится.  
  
\- Конечно же, нет, - не удивительно, что ребенок так быстро перекинулся на кого-то другого. Дети нуждаются в правилах и дисциплине.  
  
\- Он грустит иногда.  
  
Что ж, Северус уж точно не нуждался в этой информации. Он почти совершил ошибку, спросив, как его мать называла его, когда злилась, но вовремя остановился.  
  
\- Твоя бабушка когда-нибудь за тобой приглядывала?  
  
\- Баба?  
  
Северус кивнул.  
  
Альбус кивнул в ответ.  
  
\- А ты вел себя плохо в то время, когда она это делала?  
  
Альбус слегка улыбнулся и снова кивнул.  
  
\- Как она звала тебя, когда ты вел себя плохо?  
  
Глаза Альбуса просветлели.  
  
\- Альбас Себрус Поттер! - продекламировал он.  
  
\- Что ж, теперь ты его знаешь.  
  
\- Твое имя Себрус?  
  
\- Северус, - произнес Снейп четко, - но, да, мое.  
  
Альбус снова схватил Северуса за щеки.  
  
\- Ты мой Себрус?  
  
Странная картина предстала перед глазами Гарри Поттера, когда он вошел. Так как Альбус перекрыл ему весь обзор, Северус узнал о присутствии Поттера только, когда тот сдавленно хохотнул.  
  
\- Он поймал вас в свои маленькие ручонки, Снейп. Никогда не думал, что увижу такое.  
  
Альбус спрыгнул с коленей Снейпа и забрался отцу на руки.  
  
\- Это он, папа?  
  
\- Он что?  
  
\- Он и есть мой Себрус?  
  
Гарри посмотрел поверх головы сына на Снейпа.  
  
\- Полагаю, что да.  
  
\- Тот, в честь кого меня назвали? - уточнил Альбус.  
  
Гарри кивнул и, послав Снейпу ехидную улыбку, вновь посмотрел на сына.   
  
\- Он именно тот, в честь кого тебя назвали.  
  
Мальчишка завизжал так, что вполне мог бы разбудить и мертвых. Северус почти оглянулся за спину в поисках восставших инферналов или, Боже упаси, Альбуса Дамблдора.  
  
***  
  
Распорядок дня принял своего рода рутинный вид. Три раза в неделю, в те дни, когда Северус не был так сильно занят, чтобы быть не в состоянии вынести вторжение, он приглашал Альбуса на чашку чая. Он так же делал попытки пригласить и Джеймса, но лишь затем, чтобы лицезреть выражение ужаса на его лице.  
  
Альбус приходил без опозданий. Поначалу Северус ограничил его визиты только чаем, но однажды днем, оказавшимся более беспокойным, чем планировалось (потребовалось специальное лечебное зелье, когда огромная рука Хагрида по какой-то причине оказалась практически без кожи - тот так и не захотел рассказать, что произошло), Северусу пришлось забрать Альбуса в личную лабораторию. Да, мальчик бывал там раньше, но не тогда, когда внимание Северуса должно быть сфокусировано на зелье.  
  
Он усадил Альбуса в кресло, откуда тот смог бы видеть, как работает Северус, наколдовал вокруг него несколько заклинаний (отталкивающее, защитное, прилипающее) и приступил к работе.  
  
Часом позже, когда Поттер зашел забрать сына, Альбус был все еще на том месте, где и был усажен, но теперь уже его рот был переполнен историями, как его Северус нарезает это, растирает то, и "уготовляет" все это.  
  
\- Спорим, ты не ожидал, что будет так весело, ммм? - спросил Гарри, унося мальчика на руках из комнаты.  
  
Нет. Северус никогда бы в жизни не спорил на это. Даже после того, как его заслуги в этой войне были доказаны и опубликованы, общественность не спешила стучать в его двери с похвалами (а тем более с деньгами... или сексуальными услугами).  
  
С того времени, Северус стал чаще брать Альбуса в лабораторию. Он все еще устанавливал вокруг него защиту, но теперь уделял время и на объяснения во время работы. Даже если ребенок не понимал все, что ему говорили, Северус не прерывал своего монолога, сопровождающего все его действия, вслух считая каждое свое движение, перечисляя применение каждого ингредиента (и как они реагируют при смешивании с другими).   
  
Своим поведением мальчик доказал, что является настоящим Поттером – он впитывал как губка.  
  
***  
  
Прошли годы с тех пор, как Северус в последний раз посещал класс маггловедения. Эти уроки определенно не были теми, что его когда-либо интересовали (он узнал достаточно о магглах от своего отца, спасибо огромное), также, ни одна из предыдущих причин не была достаточно интересна или ценна, чтобы все-таки прийти. Поттер не был исключением, но, с тех пор, как Альбус занял некоторое место в жизни Северуса, появилась нужда в сотрудничестве с отцом.  
  
Осталось всего пять недель до приезда студентов, а класс все еще напоминал руины: книги сложены в стопки, плакаты сняты и прислонены к стенам, странные приспособления расставлены по комнате.  
  
Поттер выглядел не лучше. Он склонился над ящиком, который назывался маггловским телевизором, волосы как обычно в беспорядке, маггловская одежда грязная и мятая. Он испуганно поднял голову, когда Северус кашлянул.  
  
\- Снейп, черт тебя подери, предупреждай о своем присутствии. Ты напугал меня почти до смерти.  
  
\- Если бы тебя было так просто убить, я полагаю, Волдеморт мог бы быть сейчас Министром Магии.  
  
Поттер хитро посмотрел на Северуса, прежде чем подойти и сесть на парту.   
  
\- Я мог бы подумать, что это комплимент, но так как он исходит от тебя, я уверен, это не так.  
  
\- Есть несколько вещей, которые ты, похоже, не совсем изгадил.  
  
Поттер засмеялся.  
  
\- Что ж, я чертовски уверен, что изгадил это учительское оборудование, а ведь год еще и не начался.  
  
Северус оглядел комнату.  
  
\- В самом деле. Что конкретно ты пытался здесь сделать, Поттер?  
  
Скрестив ноги и тихо постукивая по ножке парты, Поттер ответил:  
  
\- Ну, я хотел устроить здесь пространство, абсолютно свободное от магии. Знаешь, погружение и все такое. Чтобы, когда студенты входили сюда, им бы совсем не требовалось ее использовать.  
  
\- Я думаю, гашения магии должно хватить, и восстанавливается она намного быстрее и проще, особенно если у тебя есть согласие Минервы.  
  
Гарри кивнул.  
  
\- Она согласилась, сказав только что у нее нет времени… - он остановился, прежде чем закончить предложение.  
  
\- Только потому, что она директриса, совсем не значит, что только она может наложить это заклинание, Поттер. Сделай это сам.  
  
Мужчина покраснел. Он сглотнул и громче ударил каблуком по ножке ни в чем не виноватой парты.  
  
\- Да, что ж, я думаю, что могу попробовать наложить его самостоятельно, но я не знаю точных слов и боюсь сделать что-нибудь не так.  
  
\- Ради Мерлина, Поттер! Когда вообще это тебя заботило? Что случилось с "сделать сейчас, а думать потом"? - Северус с вызовом выгнул бровь.  
  
Поттер спрыгнул с парты, приземлившись на обе ноги, и выпрямился. Если он думал, что это движение будет выглядеть устрашающе, то чертовски ошибся. Северус просто сделал пару шагов вперед так, чтобы Поттер смог точно оценить, насколько явным является его комплекс невысокого роста. Как и раньше Поттер, однако, не был трусом.  
  
\- Возможно потому, что я немного повзрослел, - ответил он. - Возможно потому, что три ребенка и потеря жены от идиотской маггловской болезни, до некоторой степени помогли мне осознать это.  
  
Возможно, но это еще предстоит доказать. Исходя из того, что Северус уже видел за прошедшие недели, Поттер, похоже, слегка повзрослел, но далеко не достаточно. Игнорируя слова Поттера, Северус вытащил свою палочку и сказал:  
  
\- Насколько сильно ты хочешь заглушить магию в комнате?  
  
Поттер расслабился и усмехнулся.  
  
\- Так близко к ста процентам, как ты можешь.  
  
\- Но, если случится непредвиденная ситуация и тебе срочно понадобится магия...  
  
\- Тогда я выйду в коридор.  
  
Северус кивнул. Для него это звучало, как полная чушь, но он полагал, что Поттер знал, как собирался учить свой класс.  
  
\- Тебе действительно стоит сделать все необходимые приготовления до того, как я произнесу заклинание.  
  
\- Я... что ж, как я и сказал, я хочу сделать этот класс зоной свободной от магии, так что я постараюсь закончить всю подготовку без использования палочки.  
  
\- Да, это ты сейчас так думаешь, Поттер. Твои студенты все равно никогда не узнают, что ты использовал клеящие чары на плакаты на стенах. - Северус взмахнул своей палочкой по дуге. Плакаты, на которых были изображены какие-то запчасти для автомобиля, другие маггловские спортивные механизмы и выглядящие бесполезными изобретения, развернулись и крепко приклеились к стенам. Они останутся на месте и после применения заглушающего заклинания. Это был маленький магический трюк, такой же, как полагал Северус, что был использован на портрете Вальпургии Блэк на площади Гриммо. Это заклинание, конечно же, не будет таким же постоянным, как то, но, все же, пройдут месяцы прежде, чем плакаты можно будет снять. Еще один взмах полочкой и все книги разложились по полкам (буквально). Северус продолжил, расставив столы, организовав рабочее место Гарри и даже поправив несколько окон прежде, чем опустил палочку. Он оглядел результат и ухмыльнулся.  
  
\- Не стоит благодарности, Поттер.  
  
Усмешка мужчины переросла в широкую улыбку.   
  
\- Это было великолепно. Я полагаю, у тебя было много лет практики, чтобы понять, что же является необходимым для классной комнаты.  
  
Северус кивнул.  
  
Поттер посмотрел вниз и потер пол носком одной ноги.  
  
\- Говори уже, если есть что спросить - у тебя никогда не было с этим проблем в прошлом.  
  
\- Ну, видишь ли... У меня здесь куча электронных приборов, пользоваться которыми я надеялся научить моих студентов, - он обвел по кругу комнаты рукой, указывая на тостеры и миксеры, и устройства, имена которых Северус даже не знал. Маггловский мир изменился и вырос на двадцать лет с тех пор, как он был его частью.  
  
\- Электроника не будет работать в Хогвартсе, - ответил Северус. - Слишком много магических помех.  
  
\- Да, но Минерва предположила, что если мы установим магический источник энергии как раз за стеной комнаты, то он будет работать по принципу огромной батареи - ну ты знаешь - с розетками и вилками от приборов, и когда магическое глушение будет установлено, они должны будут все заработать, - мужчина с надеждой посмотрел на Северуса.  
  
\- И, я полагаю, ты уверен, что это все сработает.  
  
Поттер кивнул.  
  
\- И я, похоже, забыл мою палочку.  
  
\- Идиот.  
  
\- Как ты всегда и говорил.  
  
Это заняло больше часа, большую часть из которого было потрачено на выяснение, как снабдить энергией механизмы в классе Поттера. Задание было очень стимулирующим. Северус воспринимал его как пазл, в котором требовалось все кусочки поставить на свои места. Вскоре, батарея (трансфигурированная из парты) жужжащая в смежном классе, была запущена, поначалу, будучи подключенной к магии Северуса, а уже потом, набрав обороты, была переведена на собственно магию замка. Когда Северус наконец-таки наложил заклинание глушения на комнату, Поттер опробовал новую систему, которую нашел удовлетворительной. Пакет попкорна и микроволновка - кто бы мог подумать, что результат будет таким приятным?  
  
Снейп покинул класс Поттера, забыв о том, зачем вообще приходил, пока не услышал шорох в кармане своей мантии. Он вытащил пергамент - точное расписание, когда Альбус мог посещать его до конца лета - и посмотрел на него. Он отдаст его Поттеру за обедом.


	4. Хороший день в аду

В этот же день после полудня, когда домовик Белфри оставила Альбуса у двери Северуса, мальчик смущенно улыбнулся и впихнул в руку мужчине ярко раскрашенный конверт.  
  
\- Приглашение на вечеринку в честь Дня Рождения, не так ли? - спросил Северус, ознакомившись с содержанием вложенной открытки.  
  
Альбус кивнул.  
  
\- Полагаю, будут присутствовать все Уизли?  
  
\- Почти все из 'их, - ребенок сказал так, будто это было хорошо.  
  
Снейп скривился, отчего улыбка Альбуса чуть увяла.  
  
\- Я буду там, - сказал зельевар.  
  
Мальчик, уже по привычке, запрыгнул Северусу на руки. И было просто замечательно, что Снейп научился ловить его.  
  
Спустя некоторое время, проведенного за варкой (и инструктажем ребенка), Северус сопроводил Альбуса в Большой зал. Визит был запланирован на достаточно позднее время, чтобы сразу после этого прийти прямо к ужину.  
  
Минерва и Поттер одновременно улыбнулись, увидев Северуса и Альбуса, идущих держащимися за руки. Северус лишь кинул в их сторону недобрый взгляд. Что? Он должен был позволить мальчику самостоятельно гоняться по замку так же, как позволял его отец? Подземные лаборатории не единственная опасная территория. Что если Альбус оступится, пока будет подниматься по лестнице...  
  
Снейп расположился по правую руку от Минервы, Альбус сел рядом с ним, Поттер рядом с сыном. Это начинало, в самом деле, становиться глупым, как будто их места были подписаны. Он мимоходом подумал, будет ли так продолжаться, когда начнется семестр? С этой мыслью пришла небольшая мигрень. Он всегда весьма негативно реагировал на возвращение студентов, прерывающих его исследования, его тишину, его существование; но в этом году возвращение студентов было еще нежелательнее. С их приездом появится Тедди Люпин и мириады других отвлекающих моментов для Альбуса. Северус боялся, что пройдет совсем немного времени, и он перестанет занимать первое место в приоритетах мальчика. Эта мысль была крайне досадной и вправду расстраивала его.   
  
Он заколебался, отдавать ли Поттеру составленное им расписание. В конце концов, не будет ли легче начать отдаляться от Альбуса сейчас, нежели когда мальчик потеряет к нему интерес? Но просьба Альбуса порезать ему грудинку отвлекла Северуса от этих мыслей. Он порезал мясо, после чего отдал Поттеру пергамент.  
  
\- Мне надоело официально приглашать ребенка каждый или почти каждый день, - ответил он в качестве объяснения.  
  
Поттер уставился на расписание. Его глаза потемнели, но потом он посмотрел на своего сына и явно выдавил из себя улыбку. Северусу он ответил:  
  
\- Я дам вам знать, если вдруг он будет не в состоянии прийти.  
  
Поттер сохранял молчание до конца обеда, что, похоже, привело всех присутствующих в то же расположение духа. Северус и не осознавал до этого момента, каким знатоком в поддержании беседы был Поттер. Летом, в отсутствие студентов в замке, остальные учителя, как правило, не стремились к общению, но этот год был другим. Северус практически скучал по собеседнику.   
  
Когда трапеза почти подошла к концу, Поттер хлопнул в ладоши, громко произнес "Белфри" и кивнул появившемуся в зале домовику.   
  
\- Белфри, пожалуйста, отведи детей в наши комнаты. Я скоро приду.  
  
\- Белфри будет рада помочь с юными мистерами и мисс, сэр, - присела она в поклоне прежде, чем взять Лили на руки и вывести мальчиков из помещения.  
  
\- Хорошо, что она довольно крупная для домового эльфа, - прокомментировал Северус, после того как кивнул Альбусу на прощание. - Иначе бы она не смогла донести девочку до твоих комнат.  
  
Поттер только крякнул в ответ.  
  
Северус повернулся к Минерве и вопросительно выгнул одну бровь.  
  
Она пожала плечами.  
  
\- Если ты закончил, - сказал Гарри, повернувшись немного в сторону Северуса, но не смотря в глаза, - мне нужно сказать тебе пару слов наедине.  
  
Не в характере Северуса было соглашаться на подобные требования, особенно, если они исходили от малолетнего щенка, вроде Поттера, но, в данном случае, любопытство победило, поэтому он кивнул и вышел из зала вслед за мужчиной.  
  
\- Если ты расстроился из-за расписания, то я должен заметить, что не понимаю, почему, - сказал Северус, пока они громко шли по коридору.  
  
Поттер фыркнул.  
  
\- Не понимаешь?  
  
\- Да, именно так.  
  
Поттер остановился. Сложив руки поперек груди, он уставился на зельевара.  
  
\- Во что ты играешь, Снейп?  
  
Северус повторил позу Поттера.   
  
\- Играю? Я ни во что не играю.  
  
\- Ну конечно. Я только не понимаю, чего ты добиваешься.  
  
\- Возможно, тебе стоит выражаться яснее, пока я не ушел.  
  
\- Слушай, Снейп, ты никогда не был добр с… ну... с кем-либо, так что объясни, с чего вдруг вся эта забота и любовь к моему сыну. Моему сыну.  
  
\- Ревнуешь, Поттер? - ухмыльнулся Северус.  
  
Поттер опустил руки по бокам, сжав кулаки.  
  
\- Так вот что это, так? Ты хочешь заставить меня ревновать? Хочешь отнять у меня расположение одного из моих сыновей? Как это жалко.  
  
\- Я к этому не стремлюсь, - ну, по правде, когда это только началось, ему было приятно думать, что потомство Поттера может предпочесть его компанию, вместо компании отца, но он перерос это. Почти.  
  
\- Тогда объясни это! - Поттер вытащил мятый сверток с расписанием из кармана и помахал им перед носом Северуса. - С чего, вдруг, ты решил, что можешь подчинить расписанию время моих детей, как будто это твоё право решать, где они должны быть и когда. Ты ублюдок! И что ты собираешься делать дальше? Попытаешься переманить его на свою сторону? Попытаешься заставить его желать видеть тебя в качестве своего отца вместо меня? - лицо Поттера, ставшее красным от ярости, внезапно сильно побледнело. - Или ты хочешь заставить Альбуса полюбить себя только для того, чтобы потом разбить ему сердце? Это что, что-то вроде мести мне? Моему отцу? Поттерам вообще? Мерлин, какое же ты дерьмо.  
  
Северус не был так зол уже много лет - с тех пор, как Кэрроу были в Хогвартсе, если быть точнее. Он рванул вперед и толкнул Поттера к стене, прижав его плечи к камню, чувствуя кости и напряженные мускулы под пальцами.  
  
\- Я не удостою тебя ответом на эти обвинения. Я не монстр, Поттер.  
  
Мужчина ни сжался, ни попытался применить физическую силу.  
  
\- Не монстр? И не ты пытался причинить мне боль, превратив мою жизнь в сущий ад, пока я находился в этой школе? Не говори мне, что ты изменился.  
  
Как бы он не хотел ответить на обвинения, Северус знал, что эту войну он не сможет выиграть. Он обливал маленького Гарри Поттера презрением, безжалостно издевался над ним. Поэтому Северус опустил руки и отошел.  
  
\- Он твой сын, Поттер. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я не виделся с ним, тебе надо лишь сказать об этом. Но тебе придется объяснять ему, почему.  
  
Северус развернулся и, сжав кулаки, чувствуя как сердце также сжалось в груди, зашагал прочь. Вот почему он никогда не позволял кому-либо войти в его жизнь. Он только недавно привык к нему и теперь, похоже, скоро лишится всего этого.  
  
***  
  
После ссоры с Поттером Северус уж точно не ожидал обнаружить Альбуса за дверью его личной лаборатории в указанное в расписании время так же, как не ожидал увидеть Поттера, с глупым видом следующего за сыном.  
  
\- У тебя есть печенье? - спросил Альбус, как только прошел мимо Северуса и дальше в его личные комнаты.  
  
Северус поколебался, прежде чем ответить:  
  
\- Ты знаешь, где оно лежит, - не то, чтобы он боялся еще больше разозлить Поттера, но он не видел необходимости подбирать более дипломатичную фразу, особенно если ребенок находился в пределах слышимости.  
  
Поттер прислонился к рабочему столу.  
  
\- У меня нет сил, чтобы держать его подальше отсюда.  
  
Северус кивнул.  
  
\- Надолго?  
  
\- Ты выделил ему на сегодня два часа, не так ли? - уточнил Поттер.  
  
Кинув взгляд в сторону двери, за которой скрылся Альбус, Северус был уверен, что мальчик не вернется, если только он не повысит голос, и ответил:  
  
\- Я не это имел в виду.  
  
\- Что же тогда?  
  
\- Как долго ты собираешься позволять эти визиты, прежде чем передумаешь? - Северусу стоило всех его сил, чтобы не рычать и сохранять голос тихим. - Если ты собираешься чинить мне неприятности через визиты Альбуса, то, возможно, стоит прекратить всё это прямо сейчас.  
  
\- Я... - задохнулся Поттер. Он прикусил на секунду нижнюю губу, после чего продолжил. - Я не понимаю тебя, Снейп. Я думал, что понял. Взрослея, пока был здесь студентом, я думал, что знал, кто есть Северус Снейп, знал, что он ужасная сволочь, у которой не найдется доброго слова или мысли хотя бы для кого-нибудь.  
  
\- Я думал, что те воспоминания, что я отдал...  
  
Поттер не дал ему закончить.  
  
\- Твои воспоминания, я помню. Да, ты заботился о моей матери, когда вы были молодыми, но я никогда не видел иных примеров твоего хорошего отношения к кому-то другому. По крайней мере, к тому, до кого тебе есть дело. Ты без проблем даешь людям знать, только если ненавидишь их.  
  
Северус сделал шаг вперед, руки поднялись, чтобы снова вцепиться в Поттера и прижать к чему-нибудь, как в прошлый раз, но он сдержал свой порыв и всего лишь остался стоять ближе, так, чтобы его голос доходил до Поттера, но не проникал в соседнюю комнату.  
  
\- Что до Лили Эванс - это именно то, о чем я никогда не буду разговаривать с тобой. Но, да, я, скорее, сдержанный человек, предпочитающий быть на расстоянии, но это не значит, что у меня полностью отсутствуют положительные эмоции.  
  
\- Я действительно хотел бы так думать, - кивнул Поттер, скользнув взглядом по входу в комнаты Северуса. - Я видел, какой ты с ним, с Алом. Ты спокойнее, деликатнее.  
  
Снейп нахмурился. Несмотря на правдивость сказанного, ему очень не понравилось, что его застали в "мягком" состоянии.   
  
\- К чему ты клонишь?  
  
\- Ты не будешь против, чтобы мой сын бывал у тебя время от времени?  
  
\- Я бы не позволил его визиты, если бы был против. И уж тем более, не потратил свое время на составление расписания.  
  
Поттер кивнул.  
  
\- Не злись, пожалуйста, тогда, но я должен услышать это от тебя лично.  
  
\- Услышать что? - Северус опасался того, что могло последовать. Даже не зная, что это будет, он все равно опасался.  
  
\- Что ты действуешь исключительно из лучших побуждений. Ты не стараешься причинить ему вред или мне через него. Что нет никаких скрытых мотивов, и тебе просто нравится проводить время с Альбусом.  
  
Северус скривился. Как он ненавидел эмоциональные заявления. Как он ненавидел необходимость объяснять свои действия.  
  
\- Я признаю, что, когда Альбус впервые продемонстрировал некий интерес к проведению времени со мной, мне понравилась идея того, что это может создать некоторый дискомфорт лично для тебя, но, когда я узнал ребенка получше, это перестало иметь какое-либо значение.  
  
Поттер внимательно смотрел на него на протяжении всей речи. Когда же Северус закончил, он кивнул.  
  
\- Я верю, что ты говоришь правду, но я все равно не понимаю. Зачем? Зачем проводить время с ребенком, который тебе даже не родня? Это мало увязывается с характером Северуса Снейпа.   
  
\- Я не знаю, как тебе объяснить, - честно ответил Северус.  
  
Они оба повернулись, когда Альбус появился в дверях, заляпанный шоколадом с головы до пят.  
  
\- Я нашел печенье, - радостно воскликнул он, вспрыгнув Северусу на руки, совершенно не сомневаясь, что его не уронят.  
  
Северус его поймал. И усадил себе на бедро.   
  
\- С этого момента, ребенок, - сказал он, пытаясь сдержать улыбку, - когда ты будешь измазан шоколадом, ты будешь запрыгивать на руки только к своему отцу. Я не люблю, когда мои мантии пачкают.  
  
Альбус хихикнул и прижал свои испачканные шоколадом ладони к щекам Северуса.  
  
Снейп перевел взгляд на Поттера.  
  
\- Я действительно не знаю, как объяснить тебе это, - повторил он.  
  
Поттер улыбнулся.  
  
\- Не трудись, Снейп. Я и так вижу, что происходит. Альбус проник тебе под кожу.  
  
Северус не смог возразить этому.  
  
***  
  
Альбус не пропускал визиты. Каждый час, каждую минуту, что он должен был по составленному расписанию проводить с Северусом, он был с ним. Но было и одно существенное отличие. Вместо того, чтобы домовик приводил его к двери Снейпа и забирал после, Гарри Поттер делал это сам.  
  
После трёх визитов, Северус сказал:  
  
\- Ты всё ещё боишься моих мотивов, Поттер? Я думал, что мы это выяснили.  
  
\- Я совсем не боюсь этого, Северус, - мужчина выгнул бровь, как будто бросая вызов, ожидая реакции на то, что назвал его по имени, без разрешения.  
  
\- Тогда почему не Белфри сопровождает мальчика, Гарри?  
  
Поттер ухмыльнулся.  
  
\- Потому, что это позволяет мне проводить немного больше времени с моим сыном. Мне нравится прогулка вниз и обратно - ему не нужно делить моё внимание с остальными.  
  
Северус потряс головой. Он старался быть презрительным, но в действительности, он одобрял действия Поттера. Возможно, если бы его собственный отец старался бы делать что-то подобное по отношению к нему, он бы помнил свое детство более подробно. Он оставил Поттера в дверном проходе. Мужчина сам мог закрыть за собой дверь. Как обычно.


	5. Девушка из прошлого (начало)

Однажды, незадолго до дня рождения Альбуса, Гарри Поттер остался. Вместо того чтобы оставить сына на попечении Северуса, он последовал за ними в гостиную и сел в одно из откидывающихся кресел, настолько комфортных, насколько только можно пожелать.  
  
\- Решил остаться на чашку чая? – поинтересовался Снейп.  
  
\- Думаю, это неплохая идея.  
  
\- Нет уроков, которые надо готовить; нет друзей, которых надо посетить; нет Джеймса или Лили, за которыми надо следить?  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Понятно. Это станет регулярным событием?  
  
\- Возможно, нет.  
  
\- Слава Мерлину.  
  
Альбус пробубнил что-то с набитым ртом. Северус ответил ему, как делал это обычно: возвращал все вопросы мальчику так, чтобы тот сам смог на них ответить (и у него получалось, несмотря на возраст), помогал ему прийти к правильным выводам, если тот терялся, и выслушивал обо всех его приключениях в замке (все-таки, Белфри проводила для детей Поттера слишком много экскурсий). Если воздух между Северусом и Гарри и накалился, то ребенок, определенно, ничего не заметил.  
  
Когда они покончили с закусками, Гарри откинулся на спинку стула.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, что сказал Альбус, когда я спросил его, почему он любит проводить время с тобой?  
  
Альбус отвлек его от ответа.  
  
\- Я сказал ему, что это потому, что ты не относишься ко мне, как к ребенку, и потому, что ты мой, Северус, и ты мне нравишься.  
  
\- И что ты ответил, Альбус, когда я спросил тебя, что именно тебе нравится в профессоре? - ухмыльнулся Гарри, определенно радуясь какой-то своей мысли.  
  
\- Я сказал, - Альбус встал со своего места и сел на колени к Северусу, - что мой Северус самый хороший человек из тех, что я знаю.  
  
Поттер не выдержал и рассмеялся.  
  
Северус еле сдержал улыбку, начавшую зарождаться в уголках его губ.  
  
Поттер произнес:  
  
\- Так что, я подумал, что если буду проводить некоторое время с тобой, то увижу то, что смог разглядеть мой сын.  
  
\- И ты уже сделал какие-то выводы?  
  
Поттер замер. Встав с кресла, он направился к двери. Проходя мимо кресла Северуса, он легко похлопал его по плечу.  
  
\- Я думаю, что ты вообще-то можешь быть человеком, когда захочешь.  
  
\- Просто чудо какое-то, не так ли?  
  
Поттер усмехнулся, прежде чем скрыться за дверью.  
  
***  
  
Создавалось ощущение, если такое, в принципе, возможно, что в комнатах Гарри Уизли больше, чем помнил Северус. Он уже и забыл, как много их училось одновременно с Поттером, и что они имеют обыкновение множиться, словно клобкопухи. Когда он только пришел, он, правда, тщетно, пытался их пересчитать, но они постоянно перемещались с места на место, создавая одно большое рыжее облако. Впервые в жизни Северус был рад видеть лохматую черную шевелюру Поттера, что намного упростило поиски Альбуса.  
  
Когда мальчик увидел Снейпа, он тут же запрыгнул ему на руки.  
  
\- Это мой праздник! - завопил он.  
  
\- Я знаю.  
  
Альбус взял в ладошки лицо Северуса.  
  
\- Где мой подарок?  
  
\- Альбус, неприлично вот так выпрашивать подарки. Извините, сэр, - Поттер встал сбоку от него.  
  
Странно, но, даже зная, что Альбуса следует отчитать за то, что мальчик схватил его за щеки, мужчина был недоволен услышанным. Интересно, когда это он начал делать послабления за нарушение этикета? Он быстро задавил это непрошеное чувство и ответил:  
  
\- Твой отец прав, Альбус, не стоит в будущем требовать для себя подарки.  
  
Ребенок надулся.  
  
\- Но это не значит, что ты их не заслужил. Мой подарок для тебя лежит в моей лаборатории, и ты сможешь забрать его, когда придешь ко мне завтра.  
  
Глаза мальчика резко расширились.  
  
\- Могу я...  
  
\- Прежде, чем ты закончишь… - вклинился Поттер. - Ты не можешь оставить свой праздник, чтобы сходить сейчас в лабораторию.  
  
Северус кивнул.  
  
\- Боюсь, что мне еще многое надо узнать о маленьких детях, - сказал он вместо извинения. - Я определенно не намеревался увести Альбуса с его вечеринки - просто его подарок некоторым образом связан с лабораторией.  
  
\- И почему я не удивлен?  
  
\- Набор для зелий? - спросил Альбус.  
  
\- Да. Набор для зелий, - повторил Северус.  
  
Подошла Гермиона Уизли.  
  
\- Вы говорили о зельях?  
  
\- Тётя Гермиона! - воскликнул Альбус. - Мой Северус подарил мне на день рождения набор для зелий!  
  
\- Похоже, ты очень доволен.  
  
Альбус кивнул.  
  
Гермиона взъерошила его волосы и сказала Снейпу:  
  
\- Вы хорошо на него влияете.  
  
\- Вообще-то, - ответил Поттер, - это происходит в обоих направлениях.  
  
Северус нахмурился.  
  
\- Ну и где же наш именинник? - воскликнула Молли Уизли, войдя в шумное помещение. Она постаралась забрать Альбуса из рук Северуса, но мальчик лишь сильнее вцепился в него. - О, Северус, как поживаешь?  
  
\- Приемлемо, Молли.  
  
Женщина сощурила глаза.  
  
\- Я думаю, из тебя получился бы отличный отец. Стоит только посмотреть на вас с мальчиком!  
  
Северус прищурился в ответ.  
  
\- Зная мой характер, я не считаю, что отцовство было бы разумной идеей. А учитывая мои предпочтения, полагаю, мне не о чем и беспокоиться.  
  
Молли хихикнула и игриво хлопнула его по руке. Она была одной из немногих, кому Северус позволял подобную фамильярность, но она, так же, была одной из немногих, кто никогда не маскировал скрытые мотивы под благими фразами.  
  
\- Предпочтения? Что это значит? - спросил Поттер.  
  
\- Посмотрите в словаре, Поттер.  
  
Гермиона рассмеялась.  
  
\- Я потом тебе объясню.  
  
\- О, пожалуйста, мисс Грейнд...  
  
\- Гермиона, сэр.  
  
Северус кивнул. Он подумал, как сильно Поттер будет негодовать, если Северус начнет называть всех его друзей и родных по имени, но решительно придерживаться "Поттера" в отношении него.  
  
\- Гермиона, стало быть.  
  
\- Тётя Гермиона, - поправил Альбус.  
  
Северус почти забыл, что всё ещё держит мальчика на руках.  
  
\- Да, но она не моя тётя.  
  
Молли вклинилась в разговор.  
  
\- Так как ребенок прочно к тебе прирос, Северус, то может, тогда ты донесешь его до подарков и праздничного торта? - она двинулась сквозь «море Уизли» к столу, находящемуся в другом конце комнаты. - Его кузены начинают волноваться.  
  
\- Ты не хочешь пересесть на руки к своей бабушке, Альбус?  
  
Альбус затряс головой.  
  
Снейп начал пробираться через толпу, что оказалось более легкой задачей, чем он ожидал, потому как они расходились в стороны при его приближении.   
  
\- Я думаю, что ребенок крутит тобой, как хочет, Северус, - Молли стояла на своем.  
  
\- Мне уже говорили это, - он огляделся, убеждаясь, что Поттера нет в пределах слышимости - тот обнаружился в другом конце комнаты. - Как ни прискорбно признавать это, но ты, похоже, права. Только не говори Поттеру, что я сказал тебе это.  
  
Молли улыбнулась и кивнула, при этом выглядя так, будто у нее появился намного больший секрет, чем хранился в сердце Северуса Снейпа.  
  
Хотя, если подумать, это возможно была самая сенсационная новость, которую она слышала с тех самых пор, как пал Волдеморт.  
  
***  
  
Стук в дверь раздался спустя около часа после того, как он покинул вечеринку. Когда Северус открыл ее, то обнаружил в проходе Поттера и Альбуса.  
  
\- Извините за неожиданное вторжение, сэр, но Альбус хотел увидеть подарок и не мог больше ждать. Как только все его кузены и кузины ушли, он начал умолять меня спуститься сюда.  
  
Северус кивнул и отступил на шаг. Альбус выпустил руку отца и кинулся прямиком в лабораторию. Снейп и Поттер последовали за ним.  
  
\- Что это... О! - "О" было сказано так благоговейно, что все сомнения Северуса тут же исчезли.  
  
\- Что ты увидел, Альбус? - спросил Гарри, завернув за угол. - Вот это да! Северус, это уж слишком.  
  
\- Ничуть, - Снейп засуетился около низкого рабочего стола, что теперь находился в углу его личной лаборатории. У него была наиболее подходящая высота для Альбуса, но с возможностью его увеличения "на вырост" - даже на рост взрослого человека - если он сохранит любовь к зельям и в будущем. На столе было установлено три оловянных котла самых распространенных размеров, небьющаяся стеклянная палочка для помешиваний, новая книга по зельям для начинающих (обильно иллюстрированная) и маленький шкафчик, заполненный ингредиентами, каждый из которых имел этикетку, подписанную лично Северусом. Ни один из ингредиентов не был опасен ни сам по себе, ни в смеси с другими, но имел свою особую ценность. Установка влетела Северусу в кнат, вследствие чего он должен был проработать в школе на год больше, чем планировал, но он и так, похоже, задержится здесь намного дольше, чем считал изначально. По крайней мере, он не будет иметь дело с тупицей, обучая Альбуса Поттера.  
  
\- Все это действительно моё? - прошептал Альбус. Он протянул руку и погладил обложку книги, но потом отдернул ее, посмотрев на отца и Северуса. - Правда?  
  
\- Все твоё, - подтвердил Снейп. - До тех пор, пока ты будешь осторожен и почтителен с оборудованием.  
  
Альбус кивнул.  
  
Через несколько минут мальчик был настолько занят изучением каждой детали своей маленькой лаборатории, что Северус подумал, осознает ли он, что в комнате еще кто-то есть.  
  
Снейп взглянул на Поттера. Тот уставился на него с глупым выражением лица, дополняя все это идиотской улыбкой.  
  
\- Что? - огрызнулся зельевар.  
  
Тут Поттер сделал то, чего Северус никогда, даже если бы он прожил больше трехсот лет, от него не ожидал. Он рванулся вперед и, обвив мужчину руками, сжал в объятиях. Объятиях!  
  
\- Спасибо! Я... я не видел его таким счастливым и взволнованным с тех пор, как...  
  
Северус всерьез начал опасаться, что его могут продержать так всю ночь. Хотя и не спешил прекращать этот поток благодарности. Возможно, доказательство того, как он реагирует на близость другого тела, наконец-таки заставит Поттера отступить. Довольно твердое доказательство. И хотя это может стать поводом к отступлению, оно того стоит.  
  
Когда кто-то в районе двери негромко прочистил горло, Поттер все же отступил и покраснел, не решившись поднять глаза на свекровь.  
  
\- Я просто поблагодарил профессора Снейпа за подарок, сделанный Альбусу. Что напомнило мне… - Он повернулся к сыну: - Ал, ты не поблагодарил профессора.  
  
Мгновенно обернувшись, Альбус выразительно посмотрел на отца.  
  
\- Его зовут Себрус, а не перфестор.  
  
\- Да, что ж, он разрешил тебе называть себя так. Я же не был удостоен этой чести.  
  
Альбус проигнорировал слова отца и посмотрел на Снейпа.  
  
\- Спасибо!  
  
\- Не за что.  
  
Молли вошла в комнату и осмотрела подарок.  
  
\- У него есть талант, Северус?  
  
\- Определенно.  
  
Она улыбнулась и взъерошила Альбусу волосы.  
  
\- Как у его матери, - переведя взгляд на Гарри, она добавила: - И как у твоей.  
  
Гарри кивнул.  
  
\- Я слышал, что она разбиралась в зельях. Лучшая в классе и все такое.  
  
\- Вторая в классе, если быть точной.  
  
\- И кто же был первым? - Поттер старался выглядеть невинно, но это получалось у него не лучше, чем зелья.  
  
\- Я уже ухожу, Альби, - сказала Молли. - Ты со мной, вместе с Джеймсом и Лили, или же ты хочешь задержаться до утра?  
  
Северус переводил взгляд с Альбуса на Поттера. Почему ему никто не сказал, что ребенка собирались забрать? Разве ему не должны были сообщить об этом? Взгляд Северуса потерял враждебность, когда он увидел грусть в глазах Поттера. Он, конечно же, пытался спрятать его от Молли, но Северуса не проведешь. Мужчина не хотел расставаться с детьми.  
  
\- Могу я сегодня остаться здесь? - спросил Альбус.  
  
Поттер рассмеялся, хотя его голос и звучал напряженно.  
  
\- Ну, ты не можешь остаться здесь, в лаборатории, но в нашей комнате - безусловно.  
  
Молли кивнула.  
  
\- Я так и подумала, после всех этих подарков и такого насыщенного дня… Я попрошу кого-нибудь из мальчиков забрать его утром, - она чмокнула Альбуса в макушку. - Прижми эту игрушечную сову к себе покрепче и постарайся поспать. Увидимся завтра.  
  
Альбус кивнул, уже полностью поглощенный иллюстрированной книгой по зельям.  
  
Следующим свой поцелуй от Молли получил Поттер.  
  
\- Ты прекрасно держишься, дорогой, - сообщила она, потрепав его по щеке. - Джинни бы тобой гордилась.  
  
Когда Молли повернулась, Северус сделал шаг назад. Она что, действительно хотела и его поцеловать на прощание? Но женщина лишь похлопала его по руке и сказала:  
  
\- Помни, Северус, ребенку совершенно не обязательно быть кровным родственником, чтобы стать частью твоей семьи, - она кивнула в сторону Гарри. - Мы выяснили это уже много лет назад.  
  
\- Я никогда не думал об этом в таком ключе, - задумчиво произнес Поттер.  
  
***  
  
Следующим утром Джордж Уизли появился в Холле как раз в тот момент, когда Северус выходил из Большого зала, держа за руку Альбуса. Мальчик болтал об играх со своими кузинами, пока будет у своих бабушки и дедушки. Совершенно точно, из всех он выделял именно Роуз. Северусу стало интересно, которым из детей на вечеринке она была.  
  
Поттер остановился по другую сторону от Альбуса. Выглядел он напряженно, что только усилилось, когда он увидел Джорджа. Поттер взял Альбуса за свободную руку.  
  
\- С ним будет все в порядке, Гарри, - сказал Джордж, подойдя к ним и косо глянув на Снейпа.  
  
\- Как там Джеймс и Лили? - спросил Поттер, продолжая удерживать руку Альбуса в своей.  
  
Джордж покачал головой.  
  
\- Лили немного капризничала, но мама ее быстро успокоила.  
  
Поттер напрягся еще больше.  
  
Северус захотел предложить оставить Альбуса в замке. Он был уверен, что Поттер согласится. Но мальчик уже настроился на поход в Нору, и было бы несправедливо лишать его встречи с кузенами.  
  
\- Может, ей стоит вернуться? - забеспокоился Поттер. - Я мог бы связаться по камину с Молли.  
  
\- Она в порядке, Гарри, - Джордж хлопнул Поттера по плечу. - Ты можешь погостить у нас денек... или неделю, ты же знаешь. Ты не был в Норе с... - он перевел взгляд на Северуса и резко замолчал.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, что я не могу.  
  
Северусу стало интересно, почему Поттер почти год спустя после смерти жены все так же расстроен, что не может переступить порог дома ее детства. Он не заметил в мужчине особой скорби, но никто не знает, что происходит за закрытыми дверями или в его голове.  
  
\- Тогда, камин вполне подойдет, - ответил Джордж, - но это совсем необязательно и может расстроить Лили. Ты знаешь, какие они в таком возрасте - вполне всем довольны вдали от дома, но ровно до тех пор, пока не увидят своих родителей.  
  
Поттер провел ладонью по волосам и кивнул.  
  
\- А Джеймс?  
  
\- Повсюду ходит за Тедди и Викторией, словно щенок.  
  
Поттер немного расслабился и хмыкнул.  
  
\- Ну конечно. - Повернувшись к Северусу, он продолжил: - Джеймс боготворит Тедди. Клянусь, он думает, что солнце встает вместе с этим мальчишкой. Он будет на седьмом небе от счастья, когда начнутся занятия, ведь Тедди все время будет рядом.  
  
Северус не мог не спросить Альбуса:  
  
\- А что насчет тебя? Ты тоже будешь повсюду ходить за Люпином?  
  
Альбус потряс головой.  
  
\- До тебя единственным человеком, за которым он все время ходил, была его мать, - ответил Джордж.  
  
Поттер грустно улыбнулся.  
  
Снейп почувствовал себя последним подлецом. Он положил руку Альбуса поверх отцовской и скользнул в сторону подземелий.  
  
***

  
(продолжение следует)


	6. Девушка из прошлого (продолжение)

Альбус отсутствовал неделю. Ну, вообще-то отсутствовали все дети Поттера, но Северусу не было дела до остальных, хотя и сам Поттер выглядел несколько потерянно. На второй день Снейп с сердитым видом ходил вокруг устроенного в его лаборатории рабочего стола Ала. Но потом смягчился, подумав о том, что мальчик, возможно, тут же захочет заняться зельями, когда вернется.  
  
Он старался не расспрашивать Поттера о детях на каждом приеме пищи в Большом зале (они оба знали, что он имеет в виду Альбуса, но оба продолжали притворяться). Когда бывали новости, Северус внимательно слушал и запоминал.  
  
Так же он постоянно пытался понять, как он позволил этому маленькому человечку… этому Поттеру... проникнуть так глубоко в его жизнь. Было бы это похоже на то, как если бы это был его собственный сын? Он никогда этого не узнает. Все, что он знал, - это то, что он превратился в одного из тех глупцов, что любят детей и боятся их потерять, не имея на них никаких прав.  
  
На третий день отсутствия Альбуса в замке поздний стук в дверь нарушил покой Северуса. Он положил в книгу закладку и аккуратно опустил ее на столик около кресла. Он встал, оправил мантию, и неспешно подошел к двери. Если кто-то решил побеспокоить его посреди ночи, ему придется подождать в коридоре.  
  
Он остановился напротив двери, выслушал еще три последовательных попытки прежде, чем, в конце концов, медленно взяться за ручку и, повернув ее, открыть.  
  
На пороге стоял Поттер, с пергаментом в одной руке и ополовиненной бутылкой огневиски - в другой. Он икнул.  
  
Мужчина поднял руку и указал пальцем на Снейпа.  
  
\- Я не пью в присутствии детей. Никогда не пил. И никогда не буду. Но сейчас их здесь нет.  
  
Северус отошел в сторону, решив, что лучше не позволять ему шляться по подземельям в таком состоянии. Кто знает, на какую мерзость он может наткнуться, а Снейпу определенно не хотелось потом объяснять Альбусу, почему его отец безнадежно и безвременно сгинул в бесконечных коридорах под замком. Хотя, конечно же... если Северус тогда смог бы усыновить мальчика... но нет. У него на пути было слишком много Уизли.  
  
Поттер рухнул в кресло около камина и сделал еще глоток из бутылки прежде, чем предложить ее Снейпу. Но тот не пил из горла то, что касалось губ Поттера. Вместо этого Северус забрал бутылку и достал флакон с зельем из его личного запаса. Откупорив его, он протянул его мужчине.  
  
\- Выпей это.  
  
\- Чштоэто?  
  
\- Отрезвляющее.  
  
Поттер настороженно осмотрел зеленое зелье.  
  
\- Никогда не слышал о таком.  
  
\- Конечно, не слышал. Это мое изобретение. Вариация Перечного зелья, которое не только повышает общий тонус, но и эвакуирует алкоголь из кровеносной системы.  
  
Гарри пожал плечами и одним глотком опустошил флакон. Почмокав губами, он улыбнулся.  
  
\- Неплохо.  
  
Снейп, приблизившись, посмотрел Поттеру в глаза. Было легко уловить момент, когда его мозги прочистились от паров алкоголя. Глаза Гарри на мгновение расширились и закрылись.  
  
\- Извини, - буркнул он.  
  
\- За что? За то, что уничтожил бутылку хорошего огневиски? За то, что появился на моем пороге пьяным в стельку? За то, что испортил хорошую летнюю ночь?  
  
\- За все, - Поттер взмахнул рукой, но глаз не открыл.  
  
\- Зачем ты сюда пришел, Поттер?  
  
Поттер, не глядя, протянул Северусу пергамент, что все еще сжимал в руке. Снейп схватил его и развернул.  
  
\- План уроков?  
  
Гарри кивнул.  
  
\- И почему же я должен видеть расписание уроков по Маггловедению? Не похоже, чтобы Зелья и Маггловедение имели какие-либо пересечения, - Снейп присел на подлокотник его любимого кресла, не желая устраиваться с удобствами в присутствии явно невменяемого Поттера.  
  
\- Знаешь, о чем я подумал, Северус? Что я буду ужасным учителем.  
  
А. Ну конечно. Снейп видел такое раньше, но это первый раз, когда новый профессор приходит за помощью или советом именно к нему. Даже кто-то вроде Локхарта был умнее (и посмотрите, чем все закончилось!). Северус проигнорировал ту легкость, с которой Поттер произнес его имя, и постарался придать своему голосу больше понимания (хотя он и сомневался, что это было в его стиле).  
  
\- Каждый учитель сталкивается с этим, Поттер.  
  
Мужчина, в конце концов, открыл глаза. Они были налиты кровью - кое-что надо было еще доработать в следующей версии Отрезвляющего.  
  
\- То же самое сказал и Невилл. Но я работал над моим расписанием больше месяца, и оно все еще ужасно.  
  
Северус просмотрел пергамент. Надо было признать, что это не был лучший план уроков из тех, что он когда-либо видел, но и для учителя-новичка это было совсем не плохо.  
  
\- Я бы не назвал его ужасным. Ты видел планы уроков предыдущих преподавателей? Возможно, тебе стоило бы начать двигаться в этом направлении.  
  
\- Я не хотел искажать мое представление о предмете, - пожал плечами Поттер. - Глупо, правда?  
  
\- Возможно, и нет, - Северус глубоко вздохнул, коря себя за слова, слетающие с его губ, но теперь этот мужчина был его коллегой, и зельевар полагал, что в какой-то мере должен поддержать его. - Когда ты обучал Отряд Дамблдора, у тебя были планы уроков?  
  
Поттер резко вскинул голову. Он посмотрел на Снейпа так, будто ожидал снятия баллов или назначения отработки. Когда же Северус лишь продолжил вопросительно смотреть на него, мужчина все-таки ответил:  
  
\- Нет. Я не мог делать какие-либо записи на тех встречах. Что если бы Амбридж нашла их? - он вздрогнул. - Я всегда знал заранее, чему хотел научить, и держал в голове лишь общий план того, как буду проводить урок, это все.  
  
Снейп кивнул.  
  
\- Тогда, возможно, твой личный учебный план состоит в том, чтобы не составлять конкретного расписания, а действовать интуитивно. Возможно, тебе стоит просто делать краткие заметки о том, что бы ты хотел освоить сначала, а потом уже действовать по ситуации.  
  
Улыбка медленно расцвела на лице Поттера. Он кивнул.  
  
\- Мне нравится. Да, это больше похоже на меня.  
  
Северус не смог удержаться. Было бы совершенно непростительно быть таким хорошим так долго (или, вообще).  
  
\- Что именно? Ты имеешь в виду неподготовленность и самоуверенность?  
  
Поттер рассмеялся.  
  
\- Именно.  
  
***  
  
На следующий день Поттер появился в более подобающий час. На этот раз так же сжимая пергамент в одной руке, а другой - прижимая к себе коробку шоколадных лягушек.  
  
\- За мной ухаживают? - спросил Северус.  
  
Поттер покраснел.  
  
\- Всего лишь хотел поблагодарить за помощь вчера ночью, - он протянул коробку. - Минерва сказала, они твои любимые.  
  
Они, в самом деле, были его любимыми. Лучший Темный Шоколад с Ромовой Пропиткой от Хонидюкс. Он взял коробку и тут же припрятал ее. К черту правила приличия, он не собирался делиться этим с кем-либо, а особенно с Поттером.  
  
\- Только не говори, что снова принес свое расписание.  
  
\- Нет. Вообще-то, не принес. Это, - он поднял бумагу, - список всех студентов, кто записался на курс по Маггловедению. Я надеялся, ты глянешь на него и подскажешь, за кем стоит приглядывать.  
  
Северус выгнул одну бровь, в то время как сделал шаг в сторону, пропуская Поттера внутрь.  
  
\- Ты собираешься судить об этих студентах, опираясь на чужое мнение?  
  
Поттер плюхнулся в то же кресло, что и накануне, и усмехнулся.  
  
\- Нет. Не совсем. Но если среди них есть настоящие возмутители спокойствия, я бы хотел знать об этом заранее.  
  
Даже не посмотрев на список, Снейп ответил:  
  
\- Весь Гриффиндор.  
  
Глаза Поттера расширились, после чего он рассмеялся.  
  
Северус не смог сдержать легкой улыбки, хотя и замаскировал ее под кашель.  
  
***  
  
Альбус влетел в комнату и прыгнул на руки к Северусу, который по привычке поймал его.  
  
\- Извини, Северус, - сказал Поттер, хотя совсем не выглядел виноватым. - Дети прибыли всего час назад, но Ал не смог ждать дольше, чтобы не прийти и не увидеть тебя, - он передвинул Лили в своих руках. - Ты не возражаешь, если он побудет немного с тобой?  
  
Возражает? Конечно же, он не возражает. Северус еле сдерживался, чтобы не прижать ребенка крепче к себе.  
  
\- Я думаю, это будет вполне приемлемо.  
  
\- Папочка только что назвал тебя Северус, - прошептал Альбус.  
  
\- Он не знает, что для него будет лучше, - прошептал Северус в ответ.  
  
\- Я провел какое-то время в компании Северуса, пока вас не было. И мы пытаемся подружиться.  
  
Снейп хотел было тут же опровергнуть это утверждение, но Альбус смотрел на него с такой надеждой, и это было, на самом деле, правдой, так что он лишь хмыкнул в подтверждение.  
  
\- Что ж, я, определенно, рада это слышать, - Молли Уизли вошла в комнату, держа за руку Джеймса. - Важные для Альбуса люди должны ладить друг с другом.  
  
Джеймс неожиданно улыбнулся Снейпу.  
  
\- Альби всю неделю рассказывал нам о его наборе зельевара. Могу я на него посмотреть?  
  
Альбус спрыгнул с рук Северуса и, схватив брата за руку, весело воскликнул:  
  
\- Я покажу ему! - и убежал в сторону лаборатории.  
  
\- Не могу поверить, что ты позволяешь ему это, - сказал Поттер. - Спорим, ты еще никому не разрешал хозяйничать в своей личной лаборатории.  
  
Снейп не удостоил подобное высказывание ответом и повернулся к Молли.  
  
\- Как прошла неделя с детьми?  
  
\- Замечательно, просто замечательно. Я так счастлива, когда они живут у нас в Норе, но теперь их дом здесь, и я не смогу видеться с ними также часто, - перевела она взгляд на Поттера.  
  
Гарри обнял ее за плечи.  
  
\- Ты же знаешь, что можешь забирать их в любое время. Я же говорил.  
  
Молли улыбнулась.  
  
\- Я не хочу беспокоить тебя, Гарри.  
  
Северус сощурил глаза, глядя на Поттера.  
  
\- Или, к примеру, ты можешь провожать детей в Нору время от времени.  
  
\- О. Ну... скоро начнется учеба, и тогда у меня будет совсем мало времени.  
  
Интересно. Теперь, когда Северус подумал об этом, ему показалось довольно странным то, что Поттер никогда не покидает замок. Он уже было собрался спросить об этом мужчину, когда Молли сказала:  
  
\- Теперь, когда юные джентльмены находятся вне зоны слышимости, есть кое-что, что я бы хотела обсудить с вами обоими, - вытащив что-то из своей сумки, она увеличила предмет. Им оказалась изрядно потрепанная игрушечная сова.  
  
Поттер улыбнулся.  
  
\- Сова Альбуса. Я рад, что ты вспомнила о ней, Молли. Он не может заснуть без нее.  
  
\- Не только поэтому, - сказала Молли. Они на мгновение сжала губы, после чего продолжила: - Перед смертью у Джинни было видение.  
  
Взгляд Поттера метался между Молли и Снейпом.  
  
\- Видишь ли, Северус, - сказал он, - Джинни была провидцем. Она ненавидела признавать это, не желая, чтобы кто-нибудь думал, что она похожа на Трелони, но у нее действительно был дар.  
  
Снейп кивнул. Верил ли он в провидцев или нет, его жизнь, как и жизнь Поттера, стала такой, какая есть, именно благодаря пророчеству.  
  
\- Да, это правда, - сказала Молли. - Я говорила ей, что тут нечего стесняться.  
  
\- К чему все это, Молли? - прервал ее Поттер. - Что было в видении Джинни?  
  
\- Могу я присесть, Северус? Я не становлюсь моложе.  
  
\- Где мои манеры? - Снейп почувствовал себя немного глупо. Впервые его комнаты посетила Молли Уизли, а он не предложил ей даже стула. - Пожалуйста, садись, - он протянул руку, указывая на кресла около камина.  
  
Молли выбрала любимое кресло зельевара, на что Поттер тихо хмыкнул. Он сел напротив женщины, так что Северусу пришлось устроиться на диване между двумя креслами.  
  
\- Как я сказала, незадолго до смерти у Джинни было видение, - Молли достала из сумочки платок и промокнула глаза. Поттер передвинул Лили на ногу и наклонился, чтобы сжать колено женщины. - Она не рассказала мне, что в точности видела, но она усадила меня и Ала и сказала, что кто-то особенный появится в жизни Альбуса, кто-то, кто будет любить его и помогать заботиться о нем. Она сказала Алу, что когда он увидит этого человека, он тут же его узнает.  
  
Желудок Северуса перевернулся, но он не позволил на своем лице дрогнуть ни одному мускулу.   
  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что думаешь, что этот человек я?  
  
\- Я в этом уверена, - ответила женщина.  
  
\- Почему? - спросил Поттер.  
  
\- Почему? Потому, что Альбус мне так сказал.  
  
Поттер выглядел смущенным.  
  
\- Но прошло больше года со смерти Джинни. Я сомневаюсь, что Альбус все еще помнит тот разговор. Он еще так мал.  
  
\- Вот почему Джинни сделала это, - она подняла старую сову и пощекотала ей живот. Как только птица один раз ухнула, она сжала оставшийся коготь. Голос, который, как предполагал Снейп, принадлежал Джиневре Поттер, начал раздаваться из птицы.  
  
 **"Помни, мой милый мальчик, что ты найдешь того, кто станет для тебя вторым родителем. Ты узнаешь его в тот же миг. Не позволяй твоему отцу отнять его у тебя. Он может не понять этого поначалу, но потом все уладится. Это очень важно. И помни, Альби, мама очень сильно тебя любит".**  
  
К тому времени, как волшебная запись закончилась, Молли тихо рыдала, а Поттер зарылся лицом в ярко-рыжие волосы его младшего ребенка.  
  
Когда Гарри поднял голову, его глаза были сухи.  
  
\- Альбусу не нужен второй родитель, - это не звучало, как обвинение, но Снейпу вдруг захотелось защититься. Не то, чтобы он просил об этом. Что вообще значит, быть вторым родителем для маленького ребенка? И почему только для Альбуса? Его взгляд упал на маленькую девочку, сидящую на коленях своего отца. Она улыбалась и гукала. Возможно ли, что это только для Альбуса, или двое других были неотъемлемой частью?  
  
Молли промокнула глаза и высморкалась.  
  
\- Конечно же, ему не нужен другой родитель, дорогой. Ты прекрасно с этим справляешься. Но, в действительности, у ребенка в жизни не может быть слишком много любви, так ведь?  
  
Поттер покачал головой и встал. Он посмотрел на Снейпа, но потом отвел взгляд. Когда же он заговорил, его глаза не отрывались от точки на полу.  
  
\- Я хочу продолжать тебя ненавидеть. Я хочу забрать Ала и никогда больше не позволять ему спускаться в подземелья.  
  
Северус понимал это. Он имел представление о том, что тот чувствовал, когда сам услышал, что младший Люпин будет помогать заботиться об Альбусе.  
  
Проведя рукой по глазам, Поттер продолжил:  
  
\- Я не могу... Я просто не могу думать сейчас. Я чувствую, что Джин меня как будто предала, не доверяя мне достаточно, чтобы рассказать правду, - он вздохнул, его плечи опустились. - Или чтобы быть родителем, - словно только вспомнив, кто находится в комнате, он посмотрел на Молли и грустно улыбнулся. - Извини. Это просто нечестно, так ведь?  
  
Молли встала и протянула руки к Лили. Маленькая девочка переползла на руки к бабушке. Женщина усадила ее себе на бедро и потрепала Гарри по щеке свободной рукой.  
  
\- Ничто, да и никто не был честен с тобой, дорогой. С тех самых пор, как ты был такого возраста, - она легко подкинула Лили в руках. - Не думай, что должен следить за собой в моем присутствии. Я знаю, что ты любил Джинни. И был ей хорошим мужем. Но так же я знаю, что иногда ты злишься, что она умерла, что оставила тебя одного с тремя детьми и с... ну, с твоей проблемой, которую ты должен решить сам.  
  
Глаза Поттера расширились, лицо покраснело, но он не отвел глаз от лица Молли.  
  
\- Я говорила Джинни, что не стоит скрывать этого от тебя. Когда она рассказала это мне и Алу, я сказала ей - "Джинни, Гарри имеет право знать", но она всего лишь улыбнулась и ответила, что будет лучше, если ты не будешь знать. Что ты можешь начать слишком опекать Ала, если будешь думать, что кто-то может попытаться занять твое место.  
  
Поттер усмехнулся.  
  
\- Возможно, она была права.  
  
\- Она хорошо тебя знала.  
  
\- Лучше, чем кто-либо.  
  
Молли и Гарри улыбнулись друг другу. И в унисон сказали:  
  
\- Кроме Рона, - и рассмеялись.  
  
\- Почему ты больше не приглашаешь их в гости? - спросила женщина.  
  
\- Рона?  
  
\- И Гермиону. Иди и свяжись с ними по каминной сети. Побудь с ними, поговори. Я уверена, что Северус, Белфри и я сможем справиться с детьми. Разделяй и властвуй и все в том же духе.  
  
Поттер не выглядел убежденным, особенно когда упомянули Снейпа, но, в конце концов, кивнул, поцеловал дочь в макушку и покинул комнату.  
  
***  
  
Поттер отсутствовал четыре долгих часа. И дело не в том, что Северус не мог справиться со своей частью заботы о трио Поттера, просто Молли по какой-то причине настояла, чтобы все остались в комнатах и лаборатории зельевара. Северус думал, что детям больше понравилось бы провести это время с их тетей и дядей, но старшая Уизли определенно считала, что Гарри нужно побыть наедине со своими старыми друзьями. Комнаты Снейпа никогда не видели такого столпотворения - три маленьких ребенка, двое взрослых и один довольно крупный домовик.  
  
Джеймс, после того, как удовлетворил свой интерес к оборудованию брата для приготовления зелий, заинтересовался библиотекой Снейпа. После мгновения чистого ужаса, испытанного только от возможности, что этот ребенок может загубить какой-нибудь том вековой давности, Северус, взмахнув палочкой, отсортировал книги. Несколько подходящих для детей (кое-что для первокурсников, сказки еще со времен юности зельевара) оказались на нижних полках. Джеймс нашел одну про троллей и, листая по картинкам, периодически возобновляя разговор об "этом огромном носе" и "этих злобных глазках".   
  
Лили быстро захотела спать, так что Молли уложила ее на кровать Снейпа, заверив мужчину, что с помощью специального заклинания девочка не сможет скатиться на пол и навредить себе.  
  
Альбус некоторое время что-то варил в своем уголке, но потом залез Северусу на колени и тоже вскоре уснул.  
  
Молли, глядя на все это, лишь тихо улыбалась, чуть ли не лопаясь от счастья.  
  
***  
  
Северус не ожидал, что Поттер продолжит свои вечерние визиты теперь, когда дети вернулись в замок, да и после того, что узнал о видениях Джиневры. Так что он не был удивлен, когда на первую ночь после воссоединения Поттера с его отпрысками, никто не постучал в его дверь поздно ночью. На третью ночь он старался убедить себя, что все это к лучшему. Он впустил младшего Поттера в свою жизнь, и он определенно не должен хотеть, чтобы в ней так же появился и старший.  
  
На пятую ночь он наконец-то был готов признать, что скучает по ненавязчивому присутствию Поттера.  
  
Неделю спустя, после возвращения детей ровно в девять часов вечера в дверь Северуса постучали.  
  
\- Дети спят, и Белфри за ними приглядывает, - сказал Поттер, проскользнув в комнату. - Я тут подумал, может, ты дашь мне несколько уроков игры в шахматы? Мне надоело, что Рон вечно меня обыгрывает.  
  
***  
  
\- Завтра приезжают студенты, Северус, - Поттер уронил своего короля на доску, признавая поражение, и откинулся в своем кресле. Прошла неделя и семь попыток научить Поттера хоть чему-нибудь, но мужчина играл не лучше, чем до этого.  
  
\- Правда? Хорошо, что ты мне сказал, а то бы я пропустил такое событие, - Снейп внимательно посмотрел на доску, ища возможные пути спасения для Поттера. Их не было. Он взмахнул рукой, и фигуры начали расставляться на доске для новой партии.  
  
Поттер хмыкнул.  
  
\- Не играй в сарказм со мной, Северус. Мы же теперь вроде как коллеги.  
  
\- И что с того?  
  
\- Ну, я уверен, что ты издеваешься над коллегами с уважением.  
  
Северус выгнул бровь и произнес лишь одно слово:  
  
\- Трелони.  
  
\- Понял.  
  
Они никогда не говорили о видении Джинни Поттер, и Снейп надеялся, что и не будут. Зачем затрагивать такие темы, если все их интересы заключались в легких беседах и шахматах? Было похоже, что Поттер смирился с положением вещей, и это единственное, что было по-настоящему важно.


	7. Никаких больше прогулок в лесу

День, когда в школу возвращаются учителя, всегда утомителен, многословен и происходит накануне приезда студентов.  
  
Гарри Поттер вошел в Большой зал, ожидаемо практически опоздав. Его мантия была мятой и кое-где влажной. Он, улыбнувшись и махнув рукой, поздоровался с Лонгботтомом, но сел на свободное место рядом с Северусом.  
  
\- Тебе не кажется, что твои "попытки подружиться" заходят слишком далеко? Альбус все равно не узнает, с кем рядом ты сидел на ужине, - Снейп сложил руки на груди и уставился на Поттера.  
  
Гарри вздохнул, как будто очень устал, хотя его счастливые глаза говорили об обратном.  
  
\- Если под "попытками" ты подразумеваешь игру на людях, то ты ошибаешься. Я действительно стараюсь стать тебе другом. Но, если ты говоришь о том, что сам играешь на людях, то я бы хотел, чтобы ты хоть раз мне поверил. Я хочу, чтобы в сложившейся ситуации мы оба вели себя как взрослые.  
  
Что ж, по крайней мере, лицо Северуса не дрогнуло, и Поттер не узнал, насколько сильно тот начал нуждаться в его вечерних визитах.  
  
\- Милая речь, Поттер, но она была бы более убедительной, если бы ты не выглядел при этом как подросток, который полночи провел на вечеринке, а затем уснул прямо в мантии.  
  
\- О, ну да. Видишь ли, мой портной еще не прислал мне новые мантии, так что пока у меня только эта.  
  
\- Неужели так сложно содержать ее в чистоте? В учительской мантии ты должен ходить на занятия, Поттер, а не... - Северус оглядел мужчину с головы до ног, - мыть в ней гиппогрифов.  
  
\- Чавойта там насчет гиппогрифов? - крикнул Хагрид с другого конца стола. - Вы уже слыхали, что к нам привезут несколько новых, профессор?  
  
\- Нет, – отрезал Снейп.  
  
\- О… Ну, Гарри, ты, наверно, захочешь глянуть на них, когда они приедут, да?  
  
\- Эм... возможно, Хагрид. Где их разместят?  
  
\- Прям около моего домика, конешна, - Хагрид подмигнул Поттеру и продолжил свой разговор с Филиусом.  
  
Поттер повернулся к Снейпу:  
  
\- Отвечаю на твой вопрос - я долго не мог найти ее утром. А когда нашел, оказалось, что Лили спала на ней, и она же ее и испачкала, - и указал на влажное пятно на своей груди. - Немного детской отрыжки, натекшей за ночь.  
  
Северус посмотрел на пятно, и его желудок запротестовал. Теперь, когда Поттер рассказал, исходящий от него запах детской рвоты получил свое объяснение.  
  
\- Чистящие чары проходят на первом курсе.  
  
Поттер пожал плечами.  
  
\- Я не успел. Когда я нашел-таки мантию, я уже опаздывал.  
  
\- На втором курсе проходят Разглаживающее заклинание, применение которого требует меньше времени, чем само его объяснение.  
  
Минерва кашлянула, призывая к вниманию, и встала, готовая открыть собрание.  
  
\- Почисть свою мантию, Поттер, - прошипел Снейп. - У меня нет желания обонять этот "букет" весь вечер.  
  
Минерва приподняла бровь, глядя на зельевара.  
  
Поттер придвинулся ближе, оглушая Северуса запахом еще больше.  
  
\- Я забыл свою палочку.  
  
\- Во имя Мерлина, - Снейп достал свою волшебную палочку и по очереди тихо произнес Очищающее и Разглаживающее заклинания.  
  
\- Если вы двое закончили прихорашивать друг друга, - произнесла МакГонагалл, - то, я полагаю, мы можем вернуться к нашим делам.  
  
Северус сложил руки на груди, приготовившись просидеть весь вечер в полном молчании. Любое смущение, которое он мог почувствовать, чистя Поттера, стоило того свежего воздуха, что теперь окружал его.  
  
Вечер тянулся медленно, с обязательными скучными выступлениями учителей. В конце Минерва раздала всем расписание посещения Хогсмида - умно оставить это напоследок, так как никто из учителей не любил этим заниматься. Северус собрался просто засунуть его в карман для более позднего подробного рассмотрения, когда заметил, что Поттер сложил свой лист, даже не взглянув на него. Интересно. Новый учитель обычно жадно изучает все, что связано с его работой.  
  
Зельевар заглянул в свое расписание, открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, снова просмотрел содержимое, глянул на Поттера, который в этот момент с трудом сглотнул и собрался покинуть свое место, вцепился в него, не позволяя встать, и сказал:  
  
\- Минерва, похоже, в моем расписании какая-то ошибка.  
  
По залу разнесся шум разворачиваемой бумаги, когда заинтересовавшиеся учителя принялись просматривать свои расписания.  
  
\- Не думай, что сможешь избавиться от напарника, Северус, - произнесла Трюк.  
  
Она улыбнулась и посмотрела в свой лист, на ее лице появилось выражение недоумения.  
  
\- Уверяю вас, там нет никакой ошибки, - ответила Минерва.  
  
\- Но Рональд Уизли не учитель, - возразила Трюк. - Почему он есть в расписании, а Поттера нет?  
  
Поттер съехал вниз на своем стуле.  
  
\- Потому что у Гарри особые обстоятельства, и мистер Уизли вызвался заменить его на этих дежурствах. Уроки и так отнимут у Гарри достаточно времени, которое он должен был бы проводить с детьми, но хотя бы не добавят ему лишней ответственности. Как единственный учитель - отец-одиночка в школе, он, я думаю, заслуживает особого внимания.  
  
Северус придержал свой первоначальный вопрос ( _Почему тогда Уизли, тоже работающего отца, отрывают от его собственных детей?_ ), чтобы послушать, что скажут его коллеги.  
  
Трюк кивнула.  
  
\- Пока в моем расписании нет никаких сверхурочных, мне все равно, кто будет приглядывать за мелкотой вместе со мной.  
  
Большинство оставшихся учителей закивали в знак согласия ( _трусы!_ ) и начали расходиться.  
  
Снейп, однако, продолжал удерживать Гарри на стуле, размышляя о своих новых обязанностях. При любых других обстоятельствах он бы успокоился - Поттер снова на особом положении. Но это - тут что-то намного глубже, связанное с тем, что он изучал в течение всего лета, собирая картину по кусочкам. Ему осталось уложить на места еще несколько кусочков, чтобы увидеть ее всю целиком. Северус повернулся к Гарри и, практически не улыбаясь, одарил его настолько ободряющим взглядом, на который был вообще способен.  
  
\- Прежде, чем ученики вернутся, я должен наведаться к моему садовому участку в лесу, где растут ингредиенты, предпочитающие тень. Возможно, детям бы понравилось это приключение.  
  
Поттер улыбнулся.  
  
\- Правда? Для всех? Они были бы рады. Когда ты хотел туда сходить?  
  
\- Мы можем встретиться около Главного входа, скажем, через полчаса, - Северус отпустил руку Гарри и встал. - Оденься соответствующе, Поттер. Мы будем пробираться сквозь лес.  
  
\- Я? Разве ты говорил не о детях?  
  
Северус направился к двери.  
  
\- Я не могу гарантировать безопасность в лесу всех троих, пока буду собирать необходимые мне растения. Этим будешь заниматься ты.  
  
Поттер встал.  
  
\- Если это опасно, тогда им не стоит идти.  
  
\- Я не сказал, что это опасно. Вообще-то, территория, куда мы пойдем, огорожена защитными заклинаниями от всех возможных опасностей или животных. Это был единственный способ сохранить растения от поедания. Но один взрослый, старающийся уследить за тремя детьми, которые должны оставаться на тропе, и одновременно вынужденный уделять внимание и растениям - ну, я думаю, ты можешь себе представить, к чему все может привести.  
  
Гарри глянул в сторону Минервы.  
  
\- И все же, тогда, возможно, это не такая уж и хорошая мысль.  
  
Северус махнул рукой.  
  
\- Не глупи, Поттер. Детей нужно поощрять. Альбус мог бы увидеть, как растут некоторые ингредиенты. Джеймс, я уверен, будет рад самому приключению, а Лили могут понравиться дикие цветы. И, в любом случае, я думаю, им будет полезен свежий воздух.  
  
Поттер полностью повернулся к директрисе. Тихим голосом он спросил:  
  
\- Что вы думаете?  
  
\- Я думаю, что это замечательная идея, - кивнула Минерва.  
  
\- Правда?  
  
\- Конечно.  
  
\- Вы уверены? - Гарри мял в руках свою мантию, сводя на нет старания Снейпа.  
  
\- На сто процентов. А теперь - иди.  
  
Поттер, казалось, обрел новую жизнь. Он улыбнулся зельевару и на полной скорости проскочил мимо него в дверь, крикнув через плечо:  
  
\- Спасибо, Северус, мы будем готовы через несколько минут!  
  
Северус встретился взглядом с Минервой.  
  
Она улыбнулась и пожала плечами.  
  
\- Все еще не понял, Северус, не так ли?  
  
***  
  
Снейп оказался прав. Совершенно невозможно одному человеку в лесу удержать троих детей в безопасности и скученности. Тропинка, по которой они шли, была защищена, но не от окружающих деревьев. Джеймс, похоже, не желал ничего больше, кроме как сойти с тропы к этим деревьям, крича так громко, чтобы каждая тварь в этом лесу знала о его присутствии.  
  
Гарри сгрузил Лили на руки Северусу и убежал за своим старшим, держа того за руку с тех пор, как поймал. Из-за этого на попечении зельевара остались малышка и Альбус, но эти двое не шли ни в какое сравнение с Джеймсом. Когда они дошли до сада, Снейп поставил Лили на землю и, держа за руку, двинулся вперед по тропе. Она часто останавливалась, хватая ладошкой куски мха или какой-нибудь гриб, полностью игнорируя яркие цветы, растущие в поле ее досягаемости.  
  
\- Твоя дочь может вырасти сорванцом, Поттер.  
  
Гарри рассмеялся.  
  
\- Может, это и к лучшему, раз уж ей придется не отставать от ее братьев, - он взял Джеймса за руки и принялся раскручивать, пока тот не начал хихикать.  
  
Альбус подбежал к своему отцу, вопя:  
  
\- Я - следующий!  
  
Северус, решив, что мальчики будут в безопасности с отцом, углубился в сад вместе с Лили, хотя и не совсем себе представлял, как будет собирать растения, одновременно следя за девочкой. В ретроспективе, возможно, для Северуса было слишком самонадеянно думать, что его план сработает - конечно же, он считал, что план не сработает, и Поттер найдет какую-нибудь причину не покидать замок. Но зельевар ошибся, и выяснять причины он будет позже - когда у него появится время хотя бы просто подумать.  
  
Снейп попытался было приспособить Лили помогать ему собирать травы и грибки, но она, по большей части, давила их в своем кулачке, после чего пыталась запихнуть содержимое в рот. После того, как ему несколько раз приходилось отнимать у нее подобным образом погубленные образцы, чтобы она их не проглотила, Северус сдался. Он поднял ее на руки, убедившись, что она не прихватила с собой какое-нибудь потенциально опасное растение.  
  
\- Что ж, полагаю, что не смогу нормально собрать что-то вместе с таким балластом, - сказал зельевар.  
  
Когда же никто ему не ответил, он огляделся. Поттер с сыновьями стояли на некотором расстоянии. Все трое повернулись к лесу и разглядывали разных существ, как будто они были на экскурсии в зоопарке. _Черт подери! Они все слишком шумные._  
  
\- Поттер!  
  
Мужчина дернулся и оглянулся.  
  
\- Заклинания достаточно сильны, но не непроницаемы. Надо их усилить для полной уверенности.  
  
Поттер посмотрел на существ: кентавр, небольшое стадо тестралов, достаточно крупный акромантул и, что просто невероятно, старенький форд, который, похоже, здесь неплохо освоился.  
  
\- Примени Отвлекающие чары для себя и мальчиков, - прокричал Северус, проделав то же самое с Лили и собой. - Отражающий щит тоже не будет лишним, - и, наколдовав его вокруг себя и девочки, посмотрел в сторону Поттера проверить, как тот справляется.  
  
Мужчина уставился на него с широко открытыми глазами и пустыми руками.  
  
\- Черт тебя подери, Поттер. Не смей сейчас впадать в ступор.  
  
Двое мальчишек, похоже, все-таки почуяв опасность и увидев отсутствие реакции их отца, кинулись к Снейпу. Когда они подбежали, он наложил заклинания и на них, после чего повернулся к Поттеру, чтобы проделать с ним тоже самое.  
  
Отвлекающие чары работают только на часть магических существ - и на множество глаз акрумантула они не действовали. Когда тестралы и даже кентавр ушли, Северус повел Поттеров по тропе в безопасное место. Дети, похоже, чувствовали необходимость идти быстро и тихо, потому что мальчики шли по обе стороны от отца, держась за его руки, даже не пытаясь уйти вперед или в сторону. Лили перестала что-то все время лепетать и лишь следила за дорогой, сидя в безопасном коконе рук Северуса.  
  
Лишь когда между деревьев показался замок, и они наконец-таки покинули лес, Снейп снял с них заклинания и облегченно выдохнул.  
  
Поттер остановился и посмотрел на зельевара.  
  
\- Извини. Я...  
  
\- Ты запаниковал, Поттер. Из-за твоего бездействия дети могли пострадать.  
  
Гарри дернулся.  
  
\- Я не паниковал.  
  
\- Тогда что это было? Ты действительно думаешь, что эти существа не могли навредить твоим детям? Ты думаешь, что заклинания сдерживали бы их бесконечно?  
  
\- Я ничего не знаю об этих заклинаниях, но я полагал, что они были достаточно сильными, чтобы ограждать от всего, что живет в лесу.  
  
\- И поэтому ты готов рисковать жизнями Альбуса, Джеймса и Лили? Ты оставил свою палочку убранной и просто надеялся на лучшее?  
  
\- Нет. Я... - Поттер вздохнул.  
  
Нижняя губа Джеймса подрагивала, а глаза поблескивали от излишней влаги.  
  
Быстрый взгляд на Лили показал, что она уснула, положив голову Северусу на плечо.  
  
Ал отпустил руку отца и подбежал к Снейпу.  
  
\- Папа никогда не носит с собой палочку, - прошептал он.  
  
\- Ал! - воскликнул Гарри, но не попытался опровергнуть слова сына.  
  
Действительно, Снейп не видел палочки в руках Поттера с тех самых пор, как они переехали в Хогвартс. Конечно же, если бы Северус обратил на это внимание, он бы предположил, что Поттер просто держит ее убранной. Но теперь, когда он знает, что тот вообще не носит с собой палочки... Это странно. Очень странно, вообще-то. Ни один волшебник не стал бы добровольно уходить из дому без палочки, куда бы ни направлялся. Еще один кусочек головоломки под названием "Поттер".  
  
Профессор погладил Альбуса по голове и подошел к Поттеру, передавая ему спящего ребенка.  
  
\- У меня. Сегодня. После Праздничного ужина. Думаю, нам есть, что обсудить.  
  
Зашагав прочь, Северус услышал голос Альбуса:  
  
\- Могу я тоже пойти?  
  
\- Не сегодня. К тому времени ты будешь уже спать.


	8. Сколько еще (это будет продолжаться)?

Когда Поттеры появились на Праздничном ужине, Джеймс все еще выглядел крайне недовольным. Преподавательский стол был специально расширен, чтобы вместить все семейство. Северусу стало интересно, как эти дети примут вынужденное перемещение с главного стола за стол одного из факультетов, когда им исполнится одиннадцать.  
  
Когда ученики прибыли и Джеймс-таки заметил Люпина, мальчик тут же повеселел и бросился к столу Гриффиндора. Тедди поймал его на руки и поднял вверх, рассматривая так, будто тот был очередной игрушкой от Умников Уизли.  
  
Пока не началась сортировка, Люпин отвел ребенка обратно к Поттеру.  
  
\- Так здорово, что ты будешь нашим учителем.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся и потрепал мальчика по непонятного цвета шевелюре.  
  
В качестве приветствия Люпин пощекотал животик Лили и кинул "Привет" Альбусу, прежде чем вернуться на свое место в зале.  
  
Альбус, сидящий рядом с Северусом, глазел на учеников. Он придвинулся ближе к плечу Снейпа и прошептал:  
  
\- Ты же все равно мой Северус, правда?  
  
***  
  
Когда Поттер постучал, Северус сидел в своем кресле около камина. Зельевар заколдовал дверь так, чтобы пропускать коллегу, так что теперь просто ждал, когда тот войдет.  
  
\- Я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты не делал такой уж проблемы из-за происшествия в лесу. Джеймс до сих пор подавлен. Его едва уложили спать.  
  
\- Проблемы? Не думаю. Я всего лишь сказал, как есть, и в интересах же детей знать правду, не так ли? - спросил Северус. Он жестом предложил Поттеру сесть в кресло напротив.  
  
\- Да, но не когда это может напугать их без наличия реальной угрозы, - Поттер продолжил стоять.  
  
\- Без наличия реальной угрозы? - усмехнулся Снейп. - Знание того, что лес опасен и его стоит обходить стороной, достаточная причина для правды.  
  
Рука Поттера слегка подрагивала, когда он, протянув ее, сжал пальцами спинку кресла.  
  
\- О, не думаю, что тебе будет дело, если Джеймс вновь туда отправится. Что ты перепугаешься за него до смерти, Снейп.  
  
А, уже не "Северус".  
  
\- Сядь и говори как культурный человек, - ему было как-то неудобно разговаривать с блуждающим по комнате Поттером.  
  
\- Занятия начнутся только завтра. Я совсем вымотался за ужином и не смогу остаться, - Гарри сделал шаг в сторону двери.  
  
\- Слухи не лгут? Твоя магия действительно настолько сильна, что ты не можешь с ней справиться? Поэтому ты не носишь с собой палочку и не выходишь с территории Хогвартса?  
  
Поттер фыркнул, остановившись напротив двери.  
  
\- Сильна? Вряд ли. Ты действительно в это веришь? И я же совсем недавно переехал в Хогвартс, так ведь? Так что это все вилами по воде писано.  
  
\- Да, но все же, кроме последнего года, рядом с тобой была твоя жена. Она помогала гасить твою магию? Это благодаря ей ты мог жить в мире, в котором, похоже, не можешь сейчас?  
  
\- Я не сильный, Снейп, - Поттер подошел немного ближе к креслу, которое отказался занять минуту назад.  
  
\- Нет?  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Тогда что это? Что ты скрываешь, Гарри?  
  
Поттер глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем рухнуть в кресло. Он опустил голову, но продолжал смотреть на Снейпа сквозь челку.  
  
\- Тебе действительно хочется знать?  
  
Северус чувствовал себя так, будто сел на край своего кресла, приблизившись к правде.  
  
\- Я бы не спрашивал, если бы не хотел знать.  
  
\- Почему ты хочешь это знать?  
  
\- Потому, что это тайна, а я ненавижу тайны.  
  
Поттер опустил голову еще ниже.  
  
\- О.  
  
\- Что? Ты надеялся, что я помогу тебе, что бы это ни было? Конечно, помогу - я могу не любить тайны, но я обожаю сложные задачи. Или ты надеялся, что стал мне достаточно не безразличен, чтобы захотеть разделить это бремя с тобой?  
  
Легко пожав плечами и самоуничижительно усмехнувшись, Поттер ответил:  
  
\- Это было глупо с моей стороны, так ведь, искать дружеского участия у тебя? Я тебе никогда не нравился. Я знаю. Но у меня теплилось что-то вроде надежды, что, возможно, ты изменил свое мнение обо мне, хотя бы чуть-чуть.  
  
Было не в характере Снейпа признавать что-то, что могло бумерангом вернуться к нему и ударить по голове. Он быстро взвесил все за и против. И решил, что лучше сказать правду. В конце концов, если он не расскажет о некоторых чувствах, испытываемых к этому мужчине, ему придется выяснять истину другими средствами, и, по правде говоря, он не думал, что сможет увернуться.  
  
\- Появление в моей жизни Альбуса для меня очень важно. Через него, должен признать, я увидел тебя в другом, более благоприятном, свете. Хочется думать, что ты понимаешь, что моим разрешением приходить ко мне по вечерам я сделал шаг навстречу в укреплении наших дружеских уз.  
  
\- Только ты мог предложить быть друзьями в такой холодной манере, - все же поднял Поттер голову и посмотрел Снейпу прямо в глаза. - Итак, ты не собираешься использовать правду против меня?  
  
\- С чего мне это делать?  
  
\- Ты не всегда был хорошим, знаешь ли.  
  
Северус кивнул. Правда, но он встречался с такими искусным обманом, что Поттер не мог себе и представить.  
  
\- Я медленно сближаюсь с людьми, но, если уж я это делаю, и этот человек хорошо ко мне относится, я буду верен ему до самой смерти. Или до того момента, как он разрушит мое доверие.  
  
Поттер кивнул в ответ.  
  
\- Я не разрушу твое доверие, если только ты не разрушишь мое.  
  
Снейп кивнул вновь.  
  
Поттер улыбнулся. Он откинулся в кресле, выглядя, на взгляд зельевара, немного более расслаблено.  
  
\- Ни разу с финальной битвы я не смог нормально воспользоваться своей магией. Сначала я мог колдовать практически так же, как и всегда, но потом начались спонтанные стихийные выбросы. А теперь я вообще не могу заставить работать свою силу так, как хочу. Заклинания получаются то слишком сильными, то продолжают работать до тех пор, пока не высасывают из меня почти всю магию. Сначала я пытался с этим что-то сделать, пытался сохранить магию в рабочем состоянии, но лишь причинял боль окружающим людям. Людям, которых люблю.  
  
Северус никогда о таком не слышал. Это было странно. Очень странно, на самом деле.  
  
\- Кому ты навредил и каковы были повреждения? - Снейп взял блокнот с полки около его кресла. Призвав перо и чернила, чтобы записать ответы Поттера.  
  
\- Зачем ты это записываешь? - вскочил Гарри на ноги.  
  
\- Если тебе нужна моя помощь в решении задачи, то мне нужны исходные данные, к которым я смогу обращаться.  
  
\- Но я... Я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь прочел их!  
  
\- Конечно же, нет. Сядь, Поттер.  
  
Гарри колебался.  
  
\- Я соглашусь на двух условиях. Первое, ты пообещаешь заколдовать этот блокнот, чтобы никто никогда не смог его прочитать, кроме тебя.  
  
\- Как я и делаю со всеми своими записями.  
  
\- И второе, ты перестанешь называть меня Поттер. Это жутко раздражает.  
  
Снейп кивнул.  
  
\- Потребуется некоторая практика, и я уверен, что не всегда буду об этом вспоминать вовремя, но я приложу все усилия, чтобы каждый раз называть тебя Болваном.  
  
Поттер усмехнулся.  
  
\- Сволочь, - но все же сел в кресло и на этот раз, развалившись в нем, он выглядел полностью расслабленным. Он указал на Снейпа пальцем. - Ты будешь называть меня Гарри. Ну, разве что, я сделаю что-то действительно глупое, тогда ты сможешь назвать меня Болваном, - он заставил себя сохранить на лице улыбку. - Я, со своей стороны, буду звать тебя Северусом, кроме тех случаев, когда ты будешь становиться несносным засранцем, тогда я буду звать тебя Ублюдком.  
  
Северус действительно мог пойти навстречу человеку, сидящему напротив, который уже сделал то же самое.  
  
\- Только не при студентах.  
  
Поттер... Гарри... не мог больше сохранять серьезность. Он рассмеялся.  
  
\- Согласен, - успокоившись, он протянул зельевару руку. - Ты думаешь, что действительно сможешь помочь?  
  
Снейп пожал ее.  
  
\- Конечно, смогу.  
  
***  
  
\- Рубеус, мне нужно поговорить с тобой о Поттере.  
  
\- А? Об Гарри, профессор? - Хагрид отошел в сторону, пропуская Снейпа внутрь своего домика.  
  
Северус облегченно выдохнул, когда понял, что в хижине нет этой жуткой собаки. Он не знал ни одного полезного применения собачьим слюням, поэтому не желал быть ими покрытым.   
  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты рассказал мне все, что сможешь вспомнить о том случае, когда Гарри своей магией поранил твою руку.  
  
\- Никто не должон об этовом знать.  
  
Снейп сел на самый край одного из хагридовых кухонных стульев, не дожидаясь приглашения.  
  
Хагрид продолжал стоять, заламывая руки.  
  
\- Я в курсе Гарриной проблемы, - и до того, как Хагрид смог бы выдумать какую-нибудь историю или еще что-то, зельевар продолжил: - Я знаю, что, когда твоя рука была практически освежевана совсем недавно, в этом был виноват Гарри. Он сам мне рассказал. И я хочу помочь ему вылечиться. Он рассказал мне всю историю со своей стороны, но для моих исследований так же будет полезнее знать и версию жертв, пострадавших от его магии.  
  
\- Я не жертва! Гарри никогда не вредил мне намеренно.  
  
Снейп кивнул.  
  
\- Я в этом уверен, но есть то, что есть, и мне действительно нужно знать, что произошло как раз до и во время происшествия.  
  
Хагрид едва втиснул свои внушительные габариты в кресло напротив Снейпа, сидение под ним скрипнуло.  
  
\- Я вспоможал ему понять, как далеко он может зайти, прежде чем егонова магия начнет чудить. Мы были за воротами, да.  
  
\- Защита замка подавляет магию Поттера?  
  
\- Она, эта, да, - Хагрид провел рукой по лицу и почесал подбородок, зарывшись рукой в зарослях своей спутанной бороды. - Но, это, и вправду, была не его вина, профессор.  
  
Северус перестал писать. Он предполагал, что столкнется с сопротивлением, но никакая подготовка не могла помочь ему справиться с увертками Хагрида. Он решил зайти с другой стороны.  
  
\- Ты заметил, что Альбус в Большом зале каждый раз ест рядом со мной?  
  
\- Ага. Заметил. Так трогательна, что мальчонка так привязался к кому-то. По правде сказать, я боялся, что он не сможет справиться со смертью Джинни, - полувеликан запустил руку в карман и вытащил свой огромный носовой платок. Он промокнул глаза и высморкался.  
  
\- Я слышал, - Северус ощутил внезапный укол боли в груди от мысли, что сердце Альбуса было разбито. Если бы он только был знаком с мальчиком раньше, возможно, он смог бы помочь. Но это была глупая мысль. Даже если бы он знал ребенка еще до смерти Джиневры, он сомневался, что у них завязались бы те же отношения, что есть сейчас. Он старался не чувствовать вины за то, что трагедия Поттера стала его удачей. - И я привязался к мальчику, а кроме того, наметилось некоторое дружеское сближение у нас с Пот... эм... с Гарри.  
  
Хагрид одарил его бесцветной улыбкой.  
  
\- Рад это слышать. Так вы уверены, что Гарри не против этаво разговора?   
  
Нужно ли ему найти Гарри, чтобы получить подтверждение для этого простофили?  
  
\- Уверен.  
  
Помедлив пару мгновений, Хагрид все же кивнул и пробасил:  
  
\- Как я говорил, мы проверяли, как далеко Гарри смогёт зайти, пока его магия начнет выходить из-под контроля. И, сдается мне, мы зашли слишком далече, потому что следующее, чаво помню, эт как я сижу на жо... о, извиняюсь, профессор... Я сижу на земле, а моя рука просто зверски болит.  
  
\- Был ли Гарри взбудоражен перед происшествием? Обеспокоен? Взволнован? Озабочен чем-то?  
  
\- Неа. Мы проста гуляли и болтали. Гарри думал, что сможет почувствовать тот момент, когда его магия начнет шалить, поэтому особова не беспокоился.  
  
Северус кивнул.  
  
\- Но он не почувствовал этот момент?   
  
\- Думается мне, что нет.  
  
\- Он использовал палочку? Я знаю, что он редко ее берет с собой.  
  
Хагрид согласно кивнул.  
  
\- Без нее ничаво не получилось бы.  
  
***  
  
Гарри рухнул в кресло в комнатах Снейпа и закрыл глаза.  
  
\- Как ты с ними справляешься, Северус?  
  
\- Со студентами?  
  
\- Конечно, со студентами. Они просто ужасны.  
  
\- Как и ты когда-то.  
  
Гарри мягко улыбнулся.  
  
\- Я бы хотел быть таким же беспечным в их возрасте.  
  
\- Как и я.  
  
Гарри открыл глаза.  
  
\- Альбус рассказал, что ты помог ему сегодня сварить настоящее зелье. Он был так взволнован, что практически выпрыгнул из себя.  
  
\- Всего лишь охлаждающая мазь против ожогов и сыпи. Наипростейшее зелье. И не требует использовать огонь, - Снейп пожал плечами. - Я знал, что он должен справиться.  
  
\- И он справился?  
  
\- Вполне, - Снейп достал из шкафа графин и пару бокалов. Разлив напиток, он отлевитировал один бокал Гарри и поставил бутыль на место.  
  
\- Я не пью, когда дети где-то поблизости, - Поттер хмуро глянул на стакан в своей руке, будто злясь на него за свое же обещание.   
  
\- Сейчас вечер пятницы, уже был отбой, твои дети, я полагаю, уже мирно спят в своих кроватях. Ты не получишь алкоголя больше, чем находится сейчас в твоем стакане.  
  
\- Что ж, раз уж ты предложил столько резонных аргументов, - он отсалютировал Северусу бокалом и сделал большой глоток. Ты что-нибудь выяснил?  
  
\- Физическая и токсикологическая проверка ничего не выявила, сканирование и анализ крови ничего не показали.  
  
Гарри кивнул.  
  
\- Я не болен.  
  
\- Да, но нам нужно исключить все физические отклонения, которые могли бы повлиять на твою магию, - Северус сделал небольшой глоток из своего бокала и достал блокнот. Открыв его на последней заполненной записями странице. - Я думаю, что, возможно, нашел причину нестабильности твоей магии, но сначала мне нужно убедиться, что мои догадки верны.  
  
Гарри поднял свой бокал и выпил остатки спиртного залпом.  
  
\- Ты никогда не замечал каких-то отклонений до Финальной Битвы? - Северус пролистнул несколько страниц назад.  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Когда именно во время битвы ты почувствовал разницу? - Снейп посмотрел в свои записи, проверяя различия в ответах Гарри на этот же вопрос ранее.  
  
\- Я и не почувствовал. Не во время битвы. Это произошло позже, уже ночью, после того, как я успел поспать. Казалось, что все в порядке, но когда я взял свою палочку, чтобы наколдовать Люмос, вместо него из кончика посыпались искры. И прекратилось это, только когда я бросил ее на пол.  
  
Северус кивнул и провел пером по подбородку.  
  
\- Прежде чем ты узнал, что волшебник, у тебя случались спонтанные выбросы магии, так ведь?  
  
\- Почему мы снова все это обсуждаем?  
  
\- Потому, что ты можешь вспомнить какие-нибудь новые, забытые ранее, подробности, - Северус любил быть точным. Было намного меньше шансов сделать что-то неправильно, если все варианты тщательно изучены. - Просто ответь на вопрос, и потом я расскажу, что надумал.  
  
\- Да, однажды мои волосы вновь отросли, а еще я заставил исчезнуть стеклянную витрину. Ну, знаешь, и все в таком духе.  
  
\- Каждый из тех выбросов как-то помогал тебе. Они были полезны тебе, так?  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Итак, ты не помнишь бесцельных неконтролируемых всплесков магии?  
  
\- Нет.  
  
Снейп кивнул. Вначале он думал, что его выводы несколько притянуты за уши, но, после долгих расспросов, зельевар пришел к тому, что они вполне закономерны. Он отложил свой блокнот, но оставил его открытым на чистой странице на случай, если понадобится что-то записать.  
  
\- Когда ты умер в ночь битвы, твоя магия на некоторое время задержалась в твоем теле.  
  
Поттер задумчиво глянул на него.  
  
\- Если бы было не так, то я, скорее всего, был бы сейчас сквибом.  
  
\- Именно. Как раз это и произошло, - это открытие удивило Снейпа. По некоторым причинам человеческое тело не может быть успешно возвращено к жизни уже спустя несколько минут. Однако для волшебника это еще и лотерея - вернется к нему его магия или нет. Похоже, в этом случае магия рассеялась, но как-то частично.  
  
\- Не думаю, что я сильно от него отличаюсь.  
  
\- О, на самом деле, ты сильно отличаешься от простого сквиба.  
  
Гарри наклонился вперед, поставив локти на колени.  
  
\- Ты думаешь, что действительно разобрался, в чем дело?  
  
Достав с полки книгу, зельевар открыл ее на закладке. Проведя пальцем по абзацу, он временно подсветил его с помощью магии и протянул книгу Гарри.  
  
После того, как мужчина прочел отрывок, он, с приподнятыми бровями и легкой улыбкой на губах, посмотрел на Снейпа.  
  
\- Я знаю, ты думаешь, что я еще слишком молод, но я не ребенок.  
  
\- Тебе необязательно быть ребенком, чтобы подходить под такой диагноз.  
  
Гарри вновь посмотрел в книгу и пробежал глазами все еще подсвеченный кусок текста.  
  
\- Но здесь сказано, что "Всплески неконтролируемой магии среди несовершеннолетних случаются примерно у двух процентов детей магов. И хотя большинство из них демонстрируют подобные всплески где-то между шестью и десятью годами жизни, существуют документальные свидетельства подобного и среди новорожденных". Я же не ребенок, Северус, так что это нельзя применить ко мне.  
  
Снейп встал. Обсуждение его выводов по поводу различных проблем всегда сопровождалось у него выбросом лишней энергии. Сначала он подошел к шкафу, хотя и знал, что в нем нет книг, дающих более простого объяснения для данной проблемы, потом - к буфету, едва успев остановить себя от того, чтобы вновь достать бутылку и наполнить бокалы. Они должны оставаться трезвыми. В конце концов, он вернулся в кресло напротив своего гостя.  
  
\- Разве ты не видишь? - Северус знал, что говорит несколько эмоциональнее обычного, но это же просто гениальное решение. - Конечно же, нет. Молли и Артур вырастили кучу детей, но так и не увидели аналогии.  
  
\- Возможно, это потому, что я не ребенок.  
  
Северус нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой.  
  
\- Я их не виню.  
  
Гарри встал и приблизился к Снейпу. Он положил ладонь на его руку.  
  
\- Я вижу, ты веришь, что нашел решение, и я очень, очень надеюсь, что это так. Но тебе придется объяснить это так, чтобы и я смог понять.  
  
\- Когда ты умер, ты вернулся абсолютно таким же?  
  
Гарри посмотрел на него озадаченно.  
  
\- Я - все еще я.  
  
Северус очень хотел, чтобы мужчина понял. Чтобы уловить суть проблемы, ему нужно понять другое, глубинное значение.  
  
\- Да, но разве ты совсем не изменился, получив подобный опыт? Разве не понял для себя что-то новое?  
  
\- Ну да, конечно же. Я не думаю, что кто-нибудь сможет умереть и вернуться, не усвоив для себя что-то... что-то, что как-то его меняет. В смысле, думаю, я кое-что видел там, за гранью. И я разговаривал с умершим человеком.  
  
\- Именно.  
  
\- Извини?  
  
\- Когда ты вернулся в свое тело и к своей магии, они остались прежними, но твой дух, твоя душа, если угодно, изменился. Ты вернулся другим человеком. Ты переродился.  
  
\- Так, если я переродился, как ты говоришь...  
  
\- Твоя магия узнала тебя на базовом уровне, но, так как ты изменился, у нее возникли проблемы. Ей необходимо заново учиться взаимодействовать в тобой, и пока этого не происходит. Ты не дал ей такой возможности, - Снейп прищурил глаза, желая, чтобы до Поттера наконец-таки дошло.   
  
\- То есть, с точки зрения моей магии, я как-будто вновь стал новорожденным.  
  
\- Думаю, что так. Несмотря на то, что ты годами пользовался своей магией, твоя душа изменилась достаточно для того, чтобы твоя магия перестала быть совместима с тобой как раньше. Так что тебе вновь придется учиться владеть своей магией.  
  
Выражение лица Поттера помрачнело. Он убрал руку с ладони Снейпа.  
  
\- Я действительно вернулся другим и не только потому, что осознала моя душа, но еще и потому, что во мне больше не было частицы Волдеморта.  
  
Северус прикусил нижнюю губу. Он думал об этом, но не хотел акцентировать на этом внимания. Для Гарри это могла быть больная и крайне нежелательная тема ввиду беседы, что Северус надеялся как-нибудь завести. В конце концов, он кивнул.  
  
\- Поэтому моя магия не может быть так же совместима со мной. Я действительно вернулся другим, так ведь? Та частица зла ушла. Впервые в жизни, с самого младенчества, это был лишь я. Настоящий я, - с каждым предложением Гарри говорил все быстрее, пока слова не начали фактически смешиваться в кучу. Он отошел в сторону и вновь схватил книгу. - Что здесь говорится о том, как справиться с этим? Они ведь преодолели это, так? Дети, у которых были эти проблемы, разобрались с ними?  
  
\- Конечно, разобрались. И ты разберешься.   
  
Гарри еще некоторое время смотрел в книгу, прежде чем положить между страницами ленту-закладку и аккуратно ее закрыть. Вернувшись к Северусу, он крепко обнял его, с силой прижав руки Снейпа к его телу.   
  
\- Не знаю даже как тебя благодарить.  
  
\- Нет необходимости.  
  
Гарри задержался еще на пару мгновений и отошел.  
  
\- Могу я одолжить ее? Похоже, что главы достаточно длинные, а я бы хотел их изучить.  
  
\- Гарри Поттер что-то изучает. Как непривычно.  
  
Мужчина широко улыбнулся.  
  
\- Да, да, я знаю. Но все же. Пожалуйста, - удивительно, как молодо он сейчас выглядел - едва ли старше своих детей.  
  
\- Конечно. Когда закончишь, принесешь назад. Мы обсудим то, что ты узнал, и приступим к практике так скоро, как это только возможно.  
  
\- Так ты мне поможешь? - улыбка стала еще шире и как будто осветила его лицо, заставив Снейпа думать об Альбусе Северусе, когда он был очень рад чему-нибудь. - Правда, поможешь?  
  
\- Я ничего не делаю наполовину, Поттер, - проворчал зельвар. Ей Мерлин, все это становится до жути сентиментальным.


	9. Центр Вселенной

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не гаммлено. Но, так как люди ждут, выкладываю так.

Северус откинулся на спинку своего любимого стула, стараясь выглядеть более расслаблено, чем чувствовал себя на самом деле. Его крестник скакал по комнате, задавая вопросы о каждой вещи, что попадалась ему на глаза. Снейп наивно полагал, что его отношения с Альбусом несколько приглушили его опасения по поводу пребывания с маленькими детьми в одном помещении, но, похоже, ошибся. Ему приходилось постоянно останавливать себя, чтобы не прикрикивать на Скорпиуса не трогать то или это. С Альбусом проще. Альбус знает правила.

\- Он ничего не сломает, Северус, - Драко, видимо, забавлял дискомфорт зельевара. - Он довольно неплохо себя ведет для своего возраста. Астория бы не допустила ничего иного.

\- И неважно, как усердно ты портишь его?

Драко улыбнулся.

\- Наследник Малфоев должен быть немного испорчен, так ведь?

\- Полагаю, как и ты.

Улыбка сползла с лица Драко.

\- Детство Скорпиуса ничем не будет похоже на мое. Это я гарантирую.

Северус кивнул. Так много волшебников из поколения Драко балуют своих детей, ограждая их жизнь от любых волнений, будто пытаясь восполнить то, чего лишила война их самих. Похоже, лучше было сменить тему, поэтому Северус нехотя оторвал взгляд от Скорпиуса, просматривающего журналы зельевара, и спросил:

\- У него уже были всплески стихийной магии?

\- Нет. В книгах, что я читал, говорится, что это не генетическое. Она проявляется случайным образом.

\- Ты помнишь, как твои родители справлялись с твоими всплесками?

Драко глотнул чая.

\- Не трогай это, Скорпиус, или Северуса удар хватит.

Скорпиус хихикнул и поставил журнал на место.

\- Это было давно. Все, что я помню, так это лесную поляну, куда отец брал меня, чтобы я мог потратить излишний запас своей магии, - кивнул Драко сам себе. - Я был слишком мал и все довольно быстро прошло, так что я не успел доставить из-за этого много хлопот.

\- Уверен, что все так и было.

\- О, - Драко улыбнулся. - Я помню, как мама все время держала меня за руку, когда мы покидали поместье. В течение этих месяцев я постоянно должен был быть около нее, чтобы ее магия сдерживала мою, пока она не уверилась, что я контролирую себя. Мерлин, это было так унизительно. Ни один девятилетний волшебник не хочет прослыть маменькиным сынком.

Теперь Северус понял, почему на всех недавних фотографиях, что Гарри показывал ему, тот крепко прижимал к себе жену. Она была его бандажом, страховкой, благодаря которой он мог показываться на публике. А газеты сводили все к романтике: они так влюблены друг в друга, что не могут без объятий. Северус задался вопросом, всего на мгновение, сколько сил, как физических, так и магических, тратила на это сдерживание Джиневра.

Дверь в кабинет Северуса внезапно распахнулась и на пороге появился Альбус. Домовик Белфри осталась стоять как раз за порогом, ее глаза расширились, когда она заглянула внутрь.

\- Простите Белфри, сэр, я думала, что сейчас время хозяину Альбусу спуститься к вам. Поэтому хозяин Гарри Поттер отправился помогать профессору Хагриду, сэр. Но, так как у вас гости, я, должно быть, ошиблась. Я отведу молодого хозяина обратно в их комнаты и накажу себя, сэр.

Альбус остановился на полпути к креслу Северуса. Его глаза остановились на Скорпиусе, который тоже уставился на вновь прибывшего.

\- Нет, Белфри, в наказании нет необходимости. Это я сам забыл про это. По расписанию Альбус должен быть у меня. Ты можешь идти.

Эльф поклонилась и с легком хлопком исчезла.

\- Кто это? - спросил Драко. Он приподнял бровь и улыбнулся Северусу. - Младший сын Поттера?

\- Именно, - Северус наблюдал, как Альбус, не отводя взгляда от Скорпиуса, незаметно смещался по направлению к Снейпу. Пальцы мальчика дернулись. Северусу пришлось сдержать свое желание протянуть руку и сжать его пальцы в своей ладони, что, как он знал, Альбус и хотел сделать, чтобы почувствовать поддержку, не разрывая зрительного контакта со Скорпиусом.

\- Интересно, - сказал Драко, - почему Альбус Поттер ходит к тебе?

Услышав свое имя из уст незнакомца, Альбус вздрогнул. Он сократил дистанцию до Снейпа и вцепился в рукав его мантии.

\- Он мой Северус, - сказал мальчик тихо. И громче, - Мой. Северус.

Драко закусил губу, потом прикрыл рот ладонью и, в конце концов не выдержав, громко рассмеялся.

Скорпиус подошел к Драко и тоже схватился за его рукав.

\- Мой папа, - ответил Скорпиус.

Альбус кивнул и улыбнулся.

\- Я Альбус.

\- Я Скорпиус Гиперион Малфой.

\- Длинное имя, - Ал отпустил рукав Снейпа и шагнул навстречу Скорпиусу.

Драко, наконец, успокоился и произнес:

\- А он немного собственник, так ведь?

Северус проигнорировал его вопрос.

\- Альбус, почему бы тебе не показать Скорпиусу твои любимые книжки? Возможно, ты сможешь его заинтересовать.

Альбус подошел к своей полке и достал несколько книг. Северус был рад видеть, что тот достал учебники по зельям для начинающих.

Вскоре оба мальчика, растянувшись животом вниз рядом на ковре, увлеченно листали книжку за книжкой, внимательно пробегая по комментариям по технике.

Понаблюдав за ними в течение нескольких минут, Драко повернулся к Северусу.

\- Похоже, теперь мне придется нанять для Скорпиуса частного учителя по зельям. Разве что, ты сам согласишься его учить.

"Раз уж ты все равно учишь младшего Поттера" осталось невысказанным, но Северус и так понял. Он, определенно, не собирался мучиться угрызениями совести по поводу того, что учит Альбуса и не хочет делать того же для Скорпиуса. К тому же, Скорпиус и так очень развит.

\- Боюсь, что в моем классе дошкольной подготовки нет свободных мест.

Драко кивнул, будто и не ожидал иного ответа.

\- Я должен знать, как такое могло случиться. Полагаю, это весьма увлекательная история.

Северус не имел желания рассказывать о даре Джиневры и о его собственном участии в ситуации. Для него, как и для Гарри, все это было слишком личным и конфиденциальным. Вместо этого, он просто сказал:

\- Мальчик спустился сюда, как только они переехали, с тех пор я не могу его отсюда выгнать.

\- Не похоже, чтобы ты особо стремился это сделать.

Альбус поднял взгляд на Северуса.

\- Он доказал, что может быть хорошей компанией.

Альбус вернулся к книге, но Драко продолжил сверлить Снейпа взглядом, как будто увидел его впервые.

В конце концов, Северус рявкнул:

\- Моя дружба с мальчиком весьма специфична!

Драко усмехнулся и пожал плечами.

\- Как скажешь.

Следующие два часа прошли незаметно. Альбус захотел показать Скорпиусу свой стол для зельеварения, поэтому они все отправились Северусу в лабораторию. Уже там, когда обоих мальчиков, занимающихся приготовлением простого зелья, оставили на попечении Драко, Северус смог заняться своими делами.

\- Я бы не поверил в это, если бы не увидел своими собственными глазами, - Гарри стоял в дверном проеме, протерев для убедительности очки.

Драко отступил на шаг от мальчиков, но продолжил с нежностью им улыбаться.

\- Впервые в жизни я с тобой согласен, Поттер.

\- Они выглядят как... - начал Гарри.

\- Молодые версии нас самих, - закончил за него Драко.

Оба мужчины недоверчиво покачали головами.

Прошло еще много времени, прежде чем оба отца смогли забрать своих сыновей по домам. Перед уходом, однако, Драко прошептал:

\- Альбус тот самый?

Гарри и Ал как раз уходили. Северус подождал, когда за ними закроется дверь, и спросил:

\- Тот самый что?

\- Ты же не просто так спрашивал про всплески стихийной магии у несовершеннолетних, - Драко весело посмотрел на него. - У одного из детей Поттера проблемы с магией, так? У Альбуса?

\- Почему ты так рад думать, что у детей Поттера могут быть подобные проблемы?

\- О, брось, Северус. Куда делся тот злопамятный тип, которого я всегда знал? Еще пару месяцев назад ты бы смеялся вместе со мной.

Северус поёжился. Это было правдой, но за последние месяцы многое изменилось.

\- Должен напомнить тебе, что и у тебя были подобные проблемы. Тебе бы понравилось, если бы смеялись над тобой?

Драко фыркнул.

\- Уверен, что найдется множество волшебников, которые будут только рады, если наследник Малфоев не сможет контролировать свою магию, и еще больше тех, кто захочет, чтобы это было постоянным явлением.

Северус вспомнил слухи, ходившие когда-то, о том, как легкомысленны были некоторые волшебники, думая, что сын Люциуса Малфоя может не быть таким уж "совершенным", как предполагалось.

\- Как бы то ни было, могу заверить тебя, что никто из потомства Поттера не демонстрировал спонтанных всплесков стихийной магии.

Драко выглядел расстроенным.

Скорпиус потянул отца за рукав:

\- А Альбус теперь мой друг, папа?

***

Гарри держал свою палочку так, словно это был кто-то из наиболее мерзких представителей семейства грызунов.

\- Мне все еще очень не нравится эта идея.

\- Ты хочешь или нет вновь научиться пользоваться своей магией?

\- Конечно, хочу, просто...

\- Ты боишься мне навредить.

\- Ну, да.

Снейп фыркнул. Они скорее увидят воскрешение Мерлина, чем Поттер сможет хоть как-то ему навредить. Северус знал больше защитных заклинаний, чем десятеро среднестатистических волшебников вместе взятых.

\- Я сотворю самый сильный из щитов из тех, что смогу наколдовать.

\- Но...

\- Сделай это, Поттер. Прекрати спорить и просто сделай. Думаешь, я останусь рядом с тобой, если мне будет угрожать какая-то опасность? - Снейп оглядел комнату. Вместе с Минервой они, как могли, сделали ее невосприимчивой для магических атак и закрепили эффект специальным заклинанием. Так что в ней Поттер смог бы спокойно пользоваться своей магией.

\- Думаю, что нет, - Поттер сейчас больше походил на того подростка, которым его когда-то знал Северус. Это не было для профессора приятным воспоминанием, почему у него и были в свое время проблемы в примирении с ним, уже отцом, когда им приходилось видеться каждый день.

\- Я не заставляю тебя делать это по какой-то неправедной причине. И не стараюсь заставить тебя стыдиться или как-то еще тебя задеть, Поттер. Думаю, ты должен это знать.

Гарри кивнул, но продолжил держать палочку кончиками пальцев.

\- Мы уже обсуждали это - ты должен освободить свою магию, чтобы научиться ее контролировать. На самом деле, это очень просто, - Снейп начал терять терпение. Даже смешно, что Поттер боится ему навредить. - Начни потихоньку. Высвободи маленький кусочек своей магии, - Северус наколдовал щит, осветив Поттера мерцающим светом.

\- Искры, так?

Северус согласно кивнул. Искры, выпускаемые из палочки, были стандартными чарами, с помощью которых родители показывали детям, как контролировать интенсивность и продолжительность сотворенного заклинания. Когда красные и зеленые искорки начали вылетать из кончика волшебной палочки Гарри, Северус произнес:

\- Множество детей не понимают, как именно прекратить действие заклинания, когда они этого хотят.

Гарри кивнул.

\- Когда я в первый раз учился управлять своей магией, это получалось само собой.

Сохраняя спокойный тон голоса и не отрываясь от искр, Северус произнес:

\- А теперь отмени заклинание.

Частота вылетающих искр уменьшилась, но они все равно продолжали то и дело появляться. По лицу Поттера начали струиться капли пота, пальцы до белизны сжались на палочке.

\- Я не могу это остановить.

Северус этого ожидал. Гарри почти не контролировал свою магию, и единственным способом это исправить является постоянное повторение упражнений, подобных этому.

\- Как мне остановить это? - поток искр вновь увеличился. В помещении стало резко светло и жарко. Искры ударялись о щит Северуса, с шипением исчезая, словно капли воды со дна горячего котла.

Практически сразу, как это началось, поток искр прекратился. Гарри тяжело дыша осел на пол. Широко распахнутыми глазами он уставился на Снейпа:

\- Ты в порядке?

Взмахом палочки, Снейп убрал щит и подошел к Поттеру.

\- Конечно же, я в порядке, - он протянул руку и, когда понял, что Гарри слишком слаб, чтобы ухватиться за нее, наклонился и помог ему подняться на ноги. - Сейчас лучше постоять - твое тело потратило слишком много магии за раз. И, если лечь прямо сейчас, то ты можешь впасть в шоковое состояние.

\- Ты не говорил мне об этом.

\- Это случается крайне редко.

\- Но если это может случиться с кем угодно...

Снейп усмехнулся:

\- То обязательно случится именно с тобой, - он извлек флакон с перечным зельем из складок мантии и прижал к губам Гарри, заливая содержимое в рот.

Спустя несколько мгновений Поттер смог стоять без поддержки, хотя еще и неуверенно. Собравшись было убрать палочку, он, подумав, сунул ее в руку Снейпу.

\- Подержишь ее у себя пока что?

\- Крайне нецелесообразно бояться своей собственной палочки. Вообще-то, - он придержал Гарри за спину, - я бы посоветовал начать носить ее с собой постоянно. Ты должен вновь к ней привыкнуть.

\- Я не могу! Что если что-то непредвиденное случится, когда я буду рядом со студентами или своими детьми? Что если в следующий раз я причиню кому-то ощутимый вред? Такой, что нельзя будет потом исправить?

Снейп схватил Поттера за рукав мантии и вывел его из комнаты, отменив наложенные чары. В коридоре зельевар выпустил ткань и сложил руки на груди:

\- Колдуй.

\- Прости, что?

\- Замок не позволит твоей магии выйти из под контроля. Проверь сам.

\- Выставь щит, - Гарри оглядел пустой коридор. - Студенты сюда вообще спускаются?

\- Студенты могут быть в любой части замка, но они редко появляются именно в этом коридоре. Слишком глубоко и слишком сыро, - ответил Северус, даже не пошевелившись.

\- Щит. Выставь его.

\- В этом нет необходимости.

Гарри тоже сложил руки на груди, скопировав позу Снейпа. Он выгнул бровь в бледной попытке повторить усмешку Северуса.

\- Я не начну, пока ты этого не сделаешь.

Зельевар хмыкнул, но все же выставил щит. У него были еще дела, кроме пустых препирательств с Гарри Поттером.

Гарри повторил свое заклинание, но из кончика его палочки вылетело лишь маленькое облачко дыма.

\- Попробуй еще раз. Сильнее, - скомандовал Снейп.

Поттер нахмурился и сжал губы, но дымок так и не превратился в искры.

\- Отмени заклинание.

Спустя пару мгновений дым исчез, и Гарри опустил палочку, улыбнувшись во весь рот:

\- Защита действительно работает!

\- Ты сомневался?

Поттер пожал плечами и, двинувшись вдоль коридора, убрал палочку в чехол, похлопав по нему ладонью.

\- Доверяй, но проверяй.

Снейп поравнялся с Поттером, хмыкнув в ответ. Защите Хогвартса можно доверять всегда. А Поттер еще слишком молод и неуверен в себе, решил мужчина, чтобы это понять.

Гарри взял Северуса за руку.

\- Ты это видел, правда? Я сам отменил заклинание. То есть, я знаю, что это не было каким-то особо сильным заклинанием, да и Замок помог, но я действительно его остановил.

\- Практикуясь, ты сможешь вернуть полный контроль над своей магией.

Гарри сжал ладонь Северуса сильнее, но не отпустил ее после, как ожидал зельевар.

Мужчина был немного удивлен тем, что ему были совсем не неприятны прикосновения Поттера.


	10. Ты не один

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **От переводчика:** не гаммлено.

Школьный год шел полным ходом, поэтому у Северуса просто не оставалось времени проводить с Альбусом столько же частных уроков по зельям, сколько летом, но в выходные они обязательно выкраивали несколько часов для совместной работы в лаборатории. Вместо того, чтобы наскучивать Алу, как считал зельевар, лишь варкой зелий, он, в основном, обучал мальчика пользоваться специальным оборудованием при обработке различных ингредиентов.

Время от времени Поттер присоединялся к ним, наблюдая, как сосредоточенно Альбус считает количество помешиваний (навык устного счета у Ала рос вместе с умениями в зельеварении - так сказать, шли рука об руку).

\- Теперь он считает так же хорошо, как и Джеймс, - однажды заметил Гарри. - Будучи больше, чем на год старше, Джеймс явно этим не доволен.

\- Он говорит, что я всезнайка, - рука Альбуса замерла на мгновение, но затем он пожал плечами и продолжил мешать.

Северус уменьшил огонь под своим котлом и, повернувшись, облокотился спиной о свой рабочий стол.

\- Что именно ты говорил своим детям об образовании?

\- Что они все пойдут учиться в Хогвартс, когда им исполниться одиннадцать. Что же еще?

\- Да, Хогвартс, безусловно, но что будет до него? Им необходимо научиться читать, усвоить основы математики, некоторые естественные науки и историю, - в этом плане Снейп был дотошен. _Как он мог не думать об этом раньше?_ \- Несмотря на малый возраст, уверен, что Джеймс и Альбус вполне могли бы изучать специализированную детскую литературу.

Гарри присел на маленький стульчик Ала.

\- Они, может, и готовы, но я не уверен, что готов сам. Они все же еще мои маленькие мальчики.

\- Я не ребенок, - пискнул Альбус.

\- Если бы Джеймс был магглом, он бы уже ходил в школу.

\- Я знаю, - мягко возразил Поттер. - И Гермиона продолжает мне об этом напоминать.

\- Время пришло.

\- Как я могу отпускать его в школу каждый день? Джеймс не готов к этому. Я не готов к этому.

Северус призвал стул из-за своего стола и сел напротив Гарри. Как раз закончив помешивать свое зелье, Альбус залез к нему на колени.

\- Это единственная школа, в которую я хочу пойти, - сказал мальчик.

\- Тебе нужно быть среди детей своего возраста, - Северус ненавидел себя за эти слова. По правде, если бы они говорили сейчас об Альбусе, он был бы так же против отправления его в школу, как и Поттер - Джеймса.

\- Но тут тоже полно детей, - возразил Ал.

\- Они старше тебя.

\- Но не Лили.

Северус усмехнулся:

\- Нет. Не Лили, - и повернулся к Гарри. - У Рональда и Гермионы есть достаточно взрослый для школы ребенок?

\- Нет пока, - ответил Поттер. - Их старшей, Роуз, столько же, сколько и Альби, но Гермиона уже ищет для нее подходящую начальную школу.

\- Школы для маленьких волшебников - редкость, - Северус даже не заметил, как крепко прижал к своей груди Ала, пока его маленький локоток не врезался ему меж ребер. После чего он ослабил хватку.

\- Так и Гермиона говорит, - кивнул Гарри. - Еще она говорит, что большинство детей волшебников либо обучается дома, либо отсылается в волшебную начальную школу-интернат. Она хочет послать своих в такую школу, но Молли и Рон против. Думаю, Уизли всегда обучались дома.

\- В мое время, - произнес Снейп, - большая часть детей ходила в местную маггловскую начальную школу. Мы с раннего детства учились держать нашу магию в секрете.

Гарри рассмеялся:

\- Джеймс так гордится даже маленькой искоркой, сотворенной им, что, боюсь, у него не получится хранить это в секрете, - и умолк на какое-то время, а Северус и не мешал ему, давая время подумать. Было ясно, что Гарри уже думал об этом раньше, хотя мог и не признаваться в этом. - Я... Я думаю, что, возможно, мог бы нанять частного учителя.

\- Зачем тебе делать это? - план уже сформировался в голове Снейпа, и он не включал наличия незнакомцев, болтающихся по Хогвартсу и обучающих (скорее всего плохо) детей Поттера.

Гарри опустил взгляд на Альбуса.

\- Я не смогу их отослать. Ты сам должен это понимать.

Северус кивнул, тоже посмотрев на ребенка в своих руках. Он не мог даже вообразить, как отсылает Альбуса куда-то. Несмотря на хрупкость, которую иногда демонстрировал этот мальчик, он слишком глубоко проник в его душу. В их души.

\- Ты живешь в замке, полном учителей. Ты сам учитель. Зачем же нанимать кого-то со стороны?

На лице Поттера медленно расползлась улыбка.

\- Оу. Но я не хотел бы... будет слишком нагло попросить других профессоров взять на себя дополнительную нагрузку.

Северус небрежно взмахнул рукой, он уже давно продумал все варианты.

\- Думаешь, Молли не сможет научить их читать? Это занятие требует уймы терпения и определенных навыков, и так как она уже обучила своих собственных...

\- Она будет на седьмом небе от счастья, если я ее об этом попрошу, - все так же улыбаясь, закончил Гарри.

Северус кивнул.

\- Она может приходить по камину дважды в неделю. Что до остальных предметов, думаю, я смогу взять на себя математику и естественные науки.

\- Я неплохо разбираюсь в истории, так что могу взять это на себя. Ну и, возможно, еще литературу, - произнес Гарри, хотя, было похоже, что он не особо уверен в своих словах.

\- Минерва унаследовала альбусовскую... дамблдоровскую... довольно обширную коллекцию маггловской детской литературы. Все, что от нее потребуется, так это периодически тратить час или два своего времени на чтение этих книжек и на последующее их обсуждение с мальчиками. Уверен, она не откажется.

\- Северус, ты правда думаешь, что это сработает?

Снейп кивнул. Он был заинтересован в том, чтобы дети Поттера получили наилучшее образование.

\- Что до их социализации с другими детьми - у них полно кузенов и кузин, плюс, Драко будет приводить Скорпиуса как минимум раз в месяц. Думаю, этого вполне достаточно.

\- Скорпиус - мой лучший друг, - влез в разговор Альбус.

Гарри коротко рассмеялся, после чего произнес:

\- А став старше, они, в конце концов, догонят по возрасту первый курс. И поступят на него, - глаза Поттера светились азартом. - Но ты уверен, что хочешь учить всех троих? Я знаю, что ты привязался к Альбусу, но Джеймс может быть настоящим наказанием, а Лили не будет готова к обучению еще пару лет. От тебя потребуется много терпения. Так как это будет долгосрочным обязательством.

Северус сомневался, что Гарри осознавал, что жизнь зельевара всегда была лишь чередой долгосрочных обязательств, хотя очень редко, когда это имело отношение к эмоциональным привязанностям.

\- Пока они будут хотеть учиться и будут вести себя прилично в классе, я как-нибудь с этим справлюсь, - говоря по правде, он не сомневался, что Альбус будет идеальным учеником. В конце концов, его умение концентрироваться и стремление к изучению зелий уже доказали, что он талантливый мальчик. Остальным же придется приспособиться, вот и все. - Мы подождем до Рождества. У тебя и детей будет время устроиться на новом месте и войти в ритм, чтобы быть готовыми к чему-то большему.

\- Подожди, пока я расскажу об этом Гермионе. Вот она обзавидуется, - усмехнулся Гарри.

\- Я не буду, - спокойно произнес Северус, - учить кого-то из Уизли, пока им не стукнет одиннадцать.

***

Когда в дверь класса зельеварения постучали, Северус поднял взгляд на часы. Было почти время отбоя: слишком рано для визита Гарри, слишком поздно - для студентов. Вместо того, чтобы заклинанием открыть дверь, Снейп встал напротив и резко распахнул, надеясь испугать заплутавшего студента, решившего, что побеспокоить профессора было мудро.

В проеме двери стоял Тедд Люпин, держа за руку явно еле сдерживающего истерику Альбуса.

Северус втянул их в класс и захлопнул за ними дверь. Прежде чем он смог задать хоть какой-то вопрос, Альбус отпихнул руку старшего мальчика в сторону и, подбежав к профессору, вцепился в него. Северус подхватил его на руки, крепко прижав к своей груди, чувствуя, как мальчик едва сдерживает рыдания.

\- Что случилось? Он ранен? - Снейп, как мог, осмотрел Альбуса. Тот выглядел вполне здоровым, за исключением того, что был слишком красным и трясся.

\- Он очень расстроен, но не хочет говорить почему, - ответил Люпин. - Гарри сейчас с учениками, отбывающими наказание, и я не знаю, стоит ли его беспокоить. А Джеймс сказал, что Ала стоит отвести к вам, потому что вы сможете его успокоить.

Северус мягко похлопал Альбуса по спине:

\- Тише, - шепотом. - Расскажи мне, что произошло?

Мальчик немного успокоился, его дыхание немного замедлилось и он шмыгнул носом, но не заговорил.

\- Я ведь правильно сделал, сэр? - спросил Люпин. - Просто, я впервые присматриваю за детьми и не хотел бы, чтобы Гарри подумал, что я не справляюсь.

Северусу очень захотелось ответить, что тот совершенно не справляется, но он не хотел расстраивать самого Поттера. Вместо этого он произнес:

\- Кто следит за остальными?

\- Белфри, - Люпин вытянулся по стойке смирно. - Я бы не оставил их одних.

\- Ты правильно поступил. Оставь Альбуса со мной и возвращайся к Джеймсу с Лили. Я позже отведу его к отцу.

Снейп был почти удивлен, что мальчишка не начал возражать. Дети были оставлены под его ответственность, и ему не стоило оставлять мальчика с кем-либо без разрешения Гарри. Возможно, когда Альбус успокоится, Северус поговорит об этом с Поттером. Но тут Люпин кивнул:

\- Гарри говорил мне, что это не страшно, если кто-то из детей будет с вами, так что, думаю, все в порядке. Да, так я и сделаю. Спасибо, профессор.

Снейп отодвинул мальчишку в сторону и открыл дверь, намекая ему покинуть класс. Выйдя, Люпин произнес:

\- Я не поверил Джеймсу, когда он сказал, что вы стали очень близки с Алом, - он усмехнулся. - Думаю, он был прав.

Захлопнув дверь, Северус сел на стул и вновь спросил Альбуса, что его так расстроило.

\- Мамы нет.

_Неужели ребенок только сейчас понял, что его мать умерла? В его возрасте это вполне возможно._

\- Да, Альбус, ее нет.

\- А мы можем ее вернуть?

Северус вздохнул. Хотя он и ценил привязанность мальчика к нему, мужчина был совершенно не готов к подобным разговорам.

Альбус прижал крепче к себе игрушечную сову.

\- Мама больше не говорит со мной. Ты же можешь ее вернуть?

_А. Что ж, ни одно заклинание, вроде магической аудиозаписи в сове, конечно же, не будет длиться вечно. Все должно идти своим чередом, хотя мальчику совсем не поможет ощущение того, что он потерял последнюю частицу своей матери._

\- Она больше не говорит?

Альбус сильнее сжал игрушку в руках, но не произнес ни слова.

\- Заклинание, что наложила на нее твоя мама, выдохлось.

\- Верни его.

\- Я не могу, Альбус. Оно проработало, сколько смогло. Теперь уже ничего не сделаешь.

Пока Ал не впал в очередную истерику, Снейп поставил его на ноги и повел по коридорам к классу Поттера. Пока они шли, он сказал мальчику:

\- Возможно, твой отец сможет записать новое послание. Он может рассказать тебе о маме, о том, как сильно она тебя любила.

Альбус несколько раз хлюпнул носом.

\- Это будет уже не то.

\- Да, не будет. Но твой отец любит тебя и обязательно захочет тебе помочь.

Когда они вошли в более обитаемую часть замка, Северус отметил, что несколько студентов, все еще бродящих по коридорам, проводили их странными взглядами, тихо перешептываясь за его спиной. Они, наверно, подумали, что он чем-то обидел мальчика. Зельевар очень бы хотел поставить их на место, но ради Альбуса ему приходилось себя сдерживать.

Когда они дошли до класса Поттера, мальчику стало гораздо лучше.

Один взгляд на пришельцев, и Поттер отпустил отбывающих у него наказание двух шестикурсников.

Передав Ала его отцу и объяснив, что произошло, он начал подумывать об уходе, чтобы не мешать им побыть наедине, хотя, по правде говоря, ему хотелось увидеть, чем все закончится, и убедиться, что с Альбусом все будет хорошо.

\- Я хочу услышать маму, - хрипло произнес мальчик.

\- Я знаю, милый, - ответил Гарри. - Но заклинание закончилось. Мы не можем его вернуть. Хотя, могу поспорить, что ты слышал запись столько раз, что навсегда запомнишь, что она говорила, - глянув на Северуса, он виновато улыбнулся.

\- Это не то же самое.

\- Конечно нет, но я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Хотя и хотел бы, - Гарри крепко прижал к себе Альбуса, принявшись раскачиваться взад и вперед, успокаивающе гладя мальчика по спине.

\- Северус сказал, ты можешь сделать так, чтобы моя сова говорила что-то новое.

\- Но это уже не будет голос твоей мамы, - предупредил мягко Гарри.

\- Я знаю.

Поттер вновь встретился взглядом со Снейпом и произнес:

\- И мне понадобиться помощь с заклинанием.

Северус кивнул.

Спустя полчаса они дошли до комнат Поттера, отослали Тедди в его комнату в башне Гриффиндора, уложили Джеймса спать (Лили уже была в постели) и смогли наконец-таки уделить должное внимание сове Альбуса. Гарри кивнул Северусу:

\- Я знаю, что хочу сказать.

Снейп наколдовал целую серию заклятий, которые позволяли записать голос Поттера в сову и позволили бы потом Альбусу слушать его тогда, когда ему захочется. Хотя зельевар все же поменял процедуру, подумав, что для Альбуса будет лучше, если ему не придется совершать те же действия, запуская запись с голосом отца, что и с матерью. Чтобы услышать Гарри ему придется всего лишь тронуть клюв и поднять левое крыло.

\- Мой дорогой Альбус, - начал Поттер. - Твоя мама очень тебя любила. Ей была так ненавистна мысль, что придется оставить тебя, Джеймса и Лили. Но она знала, что я тоже тебя люблю и буду рядом. И знала, что ты встретишь кого-то, кого-то очень особенного, кто полюбит тебя и тоже будет заботиться, - он посмотрел на Северуса и улыбнулся. - Я знаю, что жизнь была к тебе жестока, но помни, частица твоей матери всегда будет в твоем сердце, а я и Северус всегда будем рядом.

Завершив запись, Северус потрепал Альбуса по голове и вышел. Ну в самом деле, после такого он просто не знал, что сказать.

Ему хотелось верить, что Поттер понял его правильно, если тот мягкий прощальный взгляд хоть что-то значил.

Картинка того, как Гарри качает своего ребенка, продолжала стоять перед глазами. Ощущения от того, чему свидетелем он стал, были самыми сильными из того, что он когда-либо чувствовал. Ему хотелось обнять их обоих, а не только Альбуса. Обнять и защищать. Ему хотелось сказать Гарри, что тот не одинок, теперь нет. Это было глупо и смешно, но ему захотелось стать ближе к Гарри Поттеру, стать частью его семьи, по-настоящему любить этого мужчину. Но он подавил это чувство.

***

Альбус теперь повсюду носил с собой сову. Похоже, когда в ней не стало записи с голосом матери, он не чувствовал больше необходимости прятать игрушку. Он прослушивал запись Гарри в самые неподходящие моменты: в Главном зале в моменты затишья, когда Северус был сконцентрирован на зелье, в коридорах, где голос Поттера разносился даже с большей силой.

Вскоре все обитатели замка услышали эту запись, они слышали, что их старый эксцентричный мастер зелий смог произвести на кого-то впечатление.

Снейп, однако, более чем ясно дал понять студентам, что не стал от этого хоть на каплю мягче.

Однажды, когда Альбус был у него и проиграл запись уже с десяток раз, а Северус был готов взорвать что-нибудь (лишь возможная реакция Ала сохраняла птицу целой), мальчик прошептал:

\- Это правда?

Северус сгреб ребенка вместе с игрушкой на руки. Журнал мог и подождать. Да и все равно он не мог сконцентрироваться рядом с постоянно болтающей птицей. Мужчина усадил Ала себе на колени:

\- Что правда?

\- Что сказал папа, - мальчик дотронулся до клюва птицы и поднял крылья. Когда зазвучал голос Гарри, Снейп молча прослушал запись.

Когда птица замолчала, Ал прижал ее к груди одной рукой, другой же дотронулся до щеки мужчины.

\- Ты любишь меня, как говорит папа? Ты теперь будешь мне вторым папой?

\- Не думаю, что твой отец хотел бы, чтобы ты думал обо мне как о втором папе.

Альбус покачал головой.

\- Я спрашивал папу о том же. Он сказал, что так и есть.

\- Твой отец сказал, что я для тебя словно второй папа? - _что ж, если это правда, то Гарри пришлось пройти длинный путь за очень короткий промежуток времени. Возможно, те часы, что они провели вместе, смягчили мужчину_. - Тогда, полагаю, так и есть.

***

Гарри держал свою палочку в вытянутой руке, а с ее конца срывались зеленые и красные искорки, медленно превращаясь в голубые и серебряные. Он улыбался.

\- Я это сделал. Наконец-то.

\- Одна большая вспышка, а затем отмени заклинание, - напомнил Северус. После нескольких уроков, Поттер уже намного лучше контролировал свою магию, но отмена все еще плохо ему давалась.

Гарри кивнул. На его лбу проявились морщины, а губы сжались в тонкую линию. Искры срывались с конца его палочки, а комнату наполнила целая радуга цветов. Снейп пронаблюдал, как Поттер сделал глубокий вздох и прикрыл глаза. Интенсивность появления искр резко уменьшилась до всего нескольких (всех голубых, что странно). Спустя еще несколько мгновений исчезли и они, а Гарри опустил палочку.

\- Почему я не могу просто отменить это, как остальные?

\- У тебя получается уже намного лучше, - похвалил его Снейп.

\- Но все еще не идеально, знаешь ли. Мне нужен полный контроль прежде, чем я смогу верить себе, как раньше. Если я не могу отменить действие заклинания, я не контролирую свою магию.


	11. Жизнь в быстром темпе

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **От переводчика:** Не гаммлено.

\- Профессор Северус? - Джеймс выглядел виновато, что означало либо то, что он что-то натворил, либо ему было что-то нужно.

Снейп поднял взгляд от своей тарелки с завтраком.

\- Мне интересно, если...

Гарри похлопал сына по плечу и кивнул, когда мальчик бросил на него короткий взгляд.

Джеймс ненадолго прикусил губу, решаясь, после чего произнес:

\- Моя мама иногда брала меня с собой летать на своей метле. Мне этого не хватает. Папа сказал, что вы хорошо летаете, а Альбус сказал, что вы меня покатаете, если я попрошу.

\- Конечно, покатает, - произнес Альбус сквозь полный рот каши. Теперь, когда мальчик ел хорошо и с аппетитом, восстанавливающие зелья были больше не нужны. Плюс, Поттер заверил его, что ребенок стал спать достаточно.

Северус поморщился.

\- Я не часто летаю.

\- Это будет много значить для Джеймса, - улыбнулся Гарри. - Но я сам покатаю, если... - он замолчал на пару секунд, а потом продолжил: - И сегодня же суббота. У тебя точно есть время.

\- Конечно же, оно у него есть, - встряла в разговор Минерва. - Его очередь дежурить в Хогсмиде будет только на следующей неделе.

Джеймс просто-таки ослепительно улыбнулся Северусу.

\- Тогда вы меня покатаете? Правда?

\- Конечно, покатает, - повторил Альбус.

Северус встал из-за стола.

\- Встречаемся у Главного выхода через полчаса, - скомандовал он Джеймсу. - И не опаздывать.

Джеймс не опоздал, как, похоже, и большинство студентов. Матч "Слизерин против Гриффиндора" и то вряд ли когда-либо собирал такую толпу. Когда они вышли на улицу, в солнечное утро середины октября, Альбус взял Северуса за руку.

\- Я так полагаю, ты тоже рассчитываешь покататься? - спросил мужчина.

Ал пожал плечами. Снейп подавил в себе желание тут же взять ребенка на руки. Не стоило делать этого на глазах у толпы студентов.

\- Тебе не нравится летать?

Гарри приблизился к ним, продолжив идти с ними в ногу, по другую сторону от Альбуса, и тоже взял ребенка за руку.

\- Джинни обычно и его брала с собой кататься, но ему никогда не нравились полеты так же сильно, как Джеймсу.

Северус крепче сжал ладошку мальчика.

\- Не всем нравится отрывать ноги от земли. В этом нет ничего плохого, хотя твои попытки преодолеть свой страх заслуживают похвалы, - Снейпу стало интересно, как они трое смотрятся со стороны; скорее всего, как семья. Было так легко обмануть даже самого себя.

Когда они дошли до подходящей открытой площадки, Северус остановился, надеясь, что толпа детей, следующая за ними, сможет затормозить до того, как накроет их, словно лавина. Он отпустил Ала и повернулся к Джеймсу, что шел по другую его руку. С первой же встречи мужчина посчитал Джеймса Поттера немного нервным. Мальчик неуверенно улыбнулся ему.

\- Я готов.

Северус сел на метлу и помог мальчику занять место перед собой. Прежде чем подняться, мужчина прошептал:

\- Если ты передумал, я не обижусь. Никто не узнает, что ты сам отказался.

Снейп почувствовал, как мальчик глубоко вздохнул.

\- Я готов, - повторил он.

Держа метлу одной рукой, а другой придерживая Джеймса, Северус оттолкнулся от земли. Добравшись до квиддичного поля, они набрали высоту и принялись летать вокруг колец. Поначалу Джеймс немного боялся, но вскоре расслабился, прижимаясь спиной к Северусу, и визжал от восторга, когда они делали резкие повороты или внезапные пике.

Во время полета Северус совершенно забыл о толпе наблюдателей, забыл, что ребенок рядом с ним - еще один Джеймс Поттер, что ему, вообще-то, не должно было это нравиться. Он забыл обо всем, кроме единственного в его жизни воспоминания, когда он был еще молод и невинен, как он любил ощущение проносящегося мимо порыва воздуха.

Когда они приземлились, большая часть студентов уже разошлась по своим делам. Новизна от созерцания _профессора Снейпа на метле_ быстро сошла на нет. Появилась Белфри - должно быть, принесла Лили; Гарри как раз держал дочь на руках. Мужчина выглядел таким счастливым, таким здоровым, он просто сиял - и Северус его хотел. Он хотел Гарри Поттера во всех смыслах. И снова Снейп почувствовал желание быть частью этой семьи, занять среди них место более постоянное, нежели заместителя отца.

Он помог Джеймсу слезть с метлы, будучи при этом более аккуратным, чем обычно.

Мальчишка развернулся и обнял Северуса за талию прежде, чем умчаться к своему отцу, крича на ходу:

\- Вы нас видели? Вы видели, как Северус сделал Бочку?

Двумя днями позднее, на завтраке, Поттер, краснея и заикаясь, произнес:

\- А ты можешь и меня покатать на метле?

Минерва прыснула в свой чай. _Проклятье._

По крайней мере, Гарри спросил об этом достаточно тихо, чтобы слышали только его дети, директриса и сам Снейп.

Гарри еще сильнее покраснел.

\- Эм... То есть, ты можешь иногда катать меня на своей метле? Я действительно очень хочу полетать с тобой.

Северус кивнул. Он не был уверен, как он будет себя чувствовать, будучи прижат к Гарри и летя навстречу ветру. А вот его телу эта идея очень понравилась. Не в первый раз тело предало его.

Таким образом, чтобы не привлекать большого внимания, Северус и Гарри решили пойти полетать после обеда, когда у обоих было свободное время, но студенты были все еще на занятиях. Пока они шли к укромному уголку, Гарри не переставая болтал, а Снейп хранил молчание. Его мозг усиленно работал, убеждая свое тело НЕ реагировать на прижатое к нему тело Гарри, на руки Гарри на его талии, на подбородок Гарри на его... _что ж, черт, это не работает_.

Он почти решился сказать Гарри, что передумал, отговорившись каким-то срочным делом, или что Минерва его звала, или что у него обострение геморроя... что угодно, правда, лишь бы этого полета не было.

Но они уже пришли на место, а Гарри, искря зеленью своих глаз, уже взял метлу Северуса в руки.

\- Я никогда не летал с Джинни. Было слишком просить от нее одновременно следить за полетом и сдерживать мою магию.

\- Невозможно, я бы сказал.

Руки Гарри немного дрожали, когда он сжимал древко метлы.

\- Но сейчас все будет в порядке, так? Минерва сказала, что зачаровала пространство на несколько сотен футов вверх, вплетя новое заклинание в те, что отталкивают случайных прохожих, - он опустил взгляд на метлу и прошептал: - Просто прошло так много времени с тех пор, как я летал.

Северус тихо прокашлялся.

\- Садись. Твоя магия не выйдет из-под контроля, как бы высоко мы ни поднялись.

Гарри ослепительно улыбнулся. Он установил метлу рядом с собой и перекинул через нее ногу, садясь ближе к прутьям. Когда Гарри устроился, к нему присоединился и Снейп, сев так близко к концу древка, как возможно, чтобы сохранить баланс.

\- Думаю, нам надо сдвинуться ближе к середине, - произнес Гарри, будучи так близко к плечу Северуса, что мужчина почувствовал, как теплый воздух овевает его шею. - Это хорошая метла, но она не рассчитана на двух взрослых.

Снейп фыркнул. Его метла не была _хорошей_. Она была старой и потрепанной - такой, каким чувствовал себя ее хозяин, находясь в компании Поттера, будучи старше него на пару десятков лет.

Разобравшись с равновесием, они взлетели и направились в сторону леса. После нескольких минут Северус смог расслабиться. Гаррино ликование во время полета делало бывшего гриффиндорца таким юным, так похожим на студента, а не учителя, что Северусу практически удалось сдержать под контролем свое либидо.

После приземления и спешивания Гарри взъерошил свои и так спутанные волосы и улыбнулся.

\- Спасибо. Это было... это было великолепно. Просто чертовски великолепно.

***

\- Самое время для выхода на публику, - Северус убрал палочку и посмотрел на Гарри.

\- Я не готов для этого.

\- Конечно, ты готов. Каждый раз, когда ты сегодня отменял свои заклинания, это происходило почти мгновенно. Ты держал их под контролем. Твоя магия вновь тебе подчиняется.

Гарри поскреб каменный пол носком ботинка.

\- А что, если я начну нервничать, выйдя в толпу? Что, если что-то пойдет не так? Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то пострадал.

Северус снял заклинание с двери и открыл ее, приглашая Гарри выйти в пустой коридор.

\- Возьми с собой Артура или кого-то из братьев Уизли. Они вполне способны помочь, если у тебя начнутся проблемы.

\- Что? - Гарри развернулся на месте, широко распахнув глаза и открыв рот. - Почему ты не хочешь пойти со мной? - скрестил он руки на груди. - Я не пойду без тебя.

_Мерлин, этот коридор продуцирует упрямство, что ли?_

\- Ты не можешь использовать меня все время, как подпорку.

Гарри слегка опустил плечи.

\- Всего лишь один раз, пожалуйста? Я чувствую себя увереннее, когда ты рядом.

Северус покачал головой. Он знал, что ему не выиграть этот спор. Бывший гриффиндорец возвел упрямство в ранг искусства.

\- Прекрасно. В первый раз мы пойдем вдвоем. Хогсмид подойдет, не так людно, как на Косой Аллее.

Гарри кивнул.

\- Хорошо. Думаю, третий или четвертый походы как раз подойдут для Косой Аллеи, - он махнул Северусу в знак прощания и двинулся в сторону выхода из подземелий.

\- Поттер! Я сказал, только в первый раз. Не больше.

***

Северус старался игнорировать заинтересованные взгляды, что было не просто. И хотя на улицах Хогсмида было довольно тихо, все же, там было достаточно народа, глазевшего на идущих рядом Мальчика Который Выжил и Пожирателя Смерти.

\- Тебе обязательно держать меня за руку? - прошипел Снейп.

Гарри лишь сильнее сжал пальцы.

\- Я тебя смущаю?

\- Да.

Пока они шли мимо магазинов, несколько хозяинов лавок тоже присоединились к толпе глазеющих зевак. Некоторым из них Гарри махнул рукой, широко улыбнувшись. _Идиот._

\- Тебе придется к этому привыкнуть, Северус. Потому что я тебя не отпущу, - и легко подтолкнул его своим бедром.

Это заявление и последовавшее прикосновение странным образом отозвались в сердце и желудке Снейпа. Первое застучало чаще, второй как будто перевернулся, и оба опасались, что поняли Гарри неправильно. Но, по крайней мере, его мозг знал правду.

\- Пойдут жуткие слухи.

Поттер пожал плечами и, насколько было возможно, придвинулся ближе.

\- Слухи сопровождают меня почти всю мою жизнь. Я привык.

\- А я нет, - Снейп постарался немного отойти в сторону, но Поттер последовал за ним. И если бы он точно не знал, что это неправда, Северус подумал бы, что молодой мужчина использовал прилипающие чары. Сейчас он лучше, чем когда-либо понимал, почему Гарри и Джиневра на фотографиях всегда находились так близко друг к другу. - И я не хочу, чтобы мне перемывали кости в прессе.

Зельевар затащил его в книжный магазин, желая убраться с глаз толпы. Помещение было меньше "Флориш и Блотс", но и тут было на что посмотреть. Однако, внутри тоже были люди, которые тут же забыли свои дела, уставившись на вошедших. Юноша-продавец уронил увесистый том. Дюжина, или около того, любопытных зевак тут же зашли за ними следом.

Гарри оглядел магазин.

\- Что ж, полагаю, нам надо пополнить наши запасы и идти дальше. Мне надо выбрать книгу по квиддичу для Джеймса. Думаю, они в той стороне, - потянул он Снейпа за руку.

С неохотой мужчина последовал за ним. Если бы он начал вырываться, было бы только хуже.

\- Мы закончим быстрее, если разделимся, - прошептал он.

\- Нет. Нет, мы же не хотим проблем? - спросил Гарри, закрывая дискуссию и продолжая тянуть Северуса за собой в секцию "Все о Квиддиче". После этого они посмотрели книжки с картинками и, в конце, зашли в отдел по зельеварению, где тут же схватились за одну и ту же книгу одновременно.

Северуса озарила яркая вспышка, и он тут же отдернул руку. _Прелестно, уже вечером они будут на первой странице Пророка._ Северус уставился на оппонента.

\- Это все больше становится похожим на фарс.

Гарри взял книгу, за которую они оба схватились, "Энциклопедия для детей. Ингредиенты для зелий", и ответил:

\- Я нашел все, что мне было нужно. Теперь твоя очередь.

Вместо того, чтобы, как обычно, купить журнал о ходе магических и научных исследований, Северус потащил Гарри к кассе, где одним презрительным взглядом пресек на корню попытки продавца заговорить хоть о чем-нибудь.

Он никогда не думал, что будет так рад покинуть книжный магазин.

К сожалению, толпа последовала за ними. В Сладком Королевстве все повторилось, за исключением того, что там их повсюду преследовал еще и запах шоколада. Похоже, даже Гарри уже почти исчерпал запасы своего терпения, ибо, купив сладостей для детей, он тут же утянул Северуса на улицу и дальше, в сторону Хогвартса.

За ними шли всю дорогу до ворот Хогвартса. По крайней мере, никто из них не задавал дурацких вопросов, как это было сразу после окончания Войны.

Как только они пересекли защитный барьер, Гарри глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул и практически рухнул на пол, продолжая держать Северуса за руку.

\- Я не думал, что так будет.

Помня, где они, Северус желал поскорее дойти до замка, чтобы Поттер наконец-таки отпустил его руку.

\- А чего ты ожидал? Уверен, теперь они все думают, что мы встречаемся.

\- Ничего подобного не происходило, когда мы с Джинни так же гуляли. По крайней мере, пока не забылась все эта суета с окончанием войны, - не отпуская руку Снейпа, Гарри поднялся на ноги, при этом чуть не уронив профессора.

\- Джиневра была женщиной. Женщиной, что сражалась на Светлой стороне, - веско возразил Снейп.

\- Ты тоже сражался на стороне Света. И я не понимаю, какое значение имеет ее пол.

Северус фыркнул.

\- Пол имеет огромное значение. Если ты выйдешь на люди с девушкой, на тебя кинут несколько заинтересованных взглядов, но люди при этом подумают: "О, как это мило, Гарри Поттер наконец-таки наладил свою личную жизнь". И на этом все и закончится.

\- Мне не нужна девушка, чтобы наладить мою личную жизнь, - Гарри неосознанно чуть сильнее сжал ладонь Снейпа. - Я так устал от жалости окружающих. Моя жизнь не остановилась, я иду дальше. У меня есть дети, друзья, работа и... и, ну, есть ты.

Северуса не волновало, что означала эта фраза, он, определенно, не был зачислен в число друзей. После всего, через что они прошли, всего времени, проведенного вместе за тренировками, и вечеров в гостиной зельевара, Гарри все еще считает его просто знакомым. Коллегой?

\- Таковы люди, - произнес он наконец, не позволяя себе реагировать на слова Гарри слишком сильно. Он прислонился к каменной кладке ворот так, чтобы его не было видно снаружи. Защита замка не давала любопытным проникнуть внутрь. - Они думают, что никто не может быть счастлив, не имея пары.

Гарри отпустил левую руку Северуса, обошел его и, прислонившись к стене рядом, взялся за правую.

\- Мы под защитой заклинаний, Гарри, - левая ладонь Снейпа вновь начала наполняться кровью. А правая, что ж, он не хотел думать, почему ее покалывает.

\- После случая с Хагридом Минерва должна была включить и это место под защиту, но могла и забыть сделать это.

Совершенно не хотелось ругаться с Поттером и его миллионами причин.

\- Лучше нам вернуться в замок, где, как ты уже проверял, защита работает. Думаю, дети тебя уже заждались.

Гарри вздохнул и оттолкнулся от стены. И потянул Северуса за собой, отпустив его руку, только когда они вошли в здание.

Первая страница Вечернего Пророка была именно такой, как и опасался Северус: Гарри Поттер в смертельной хватке Пожирателя Смерти. Хотя, самым ужасным была фотография, где они, держась за руки, склонились друг к другу, глядя в глаза. Если бы на снимке был не он сам, то зельевар мог бы подумать, что они похожи на влюбленную пару.

Он усмехнулся и сложил газету.


	12. Что же я делаю со своим сердцем? (начало)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **От переводчика:** Не гаммлено.

~~***~~

 Понюхав, помешав, проверив цвет и вязкость, Северус кивнул своему маленькому гению.  
  
\- Я правильно все сделал? - спросил Альбус. Встав на носочки, он заглянул в котел Снейпа и вернулся к своему.  
  
\- Оно такого же цвета, что и мое? - мальчику нужно учиться оценивать все характеристики зелья.  
  
Альбус вновь заглянул в оба котла. Посмотрев в свой еще раз, он разочарованно опустил плечи и потряс головой.  
  
\- Мое - темнее.  
  
\- Правильно. Почему такое могло произойти? - Северус, конечно же, не ожидал, что ребенок знает ответ, но задавая вопросы он приучал Альбуса критически мыслить.  
  
\- Не знаю.  
  
\- Чего не знаешь, Ал? - в лабораторию вошел Гарри. - Я думал, ты знаешь о зельях все.  
  
\- Никто не может знать всего о зельях, - вклинился Снейп.  
  
Гарри усмехнулся.  
  
\- Даже ты, Северус? - он подошел, взъерошил волосы на голове сына и сжал в ладони руку зельевара.  
  
Снейп отшатнулся. Довольно и того, что они теперь являются главной темой для сплетен, чтобы еще терпеть подобную фамильярность со стороны Поттера. Легкие прикосновения и тайные улыбки Поттера, которые он расточает в течение дня, были бы приятны, если бы они были любовниками, но они не... что ж, кем бы они с Гарри Поттером ни были (а любовников в списке возможных вариантов даже не имеется, хотя Северус и желал бы, чтобы он стоял на первом месте), такое поведение было неприемлемо. Мозг Северуса уже долгое время жестко подавлял его либидо. Ему и Гарри просто необходимо поговорить. В самое ближайшее время. Нужно напомнить мужчине его место, которое не включает в себя тактильные контакты.  
  
Гарри внимательнее присмотрелся к содержимому котла Альбуса, после чего перевел взгляд на Северусов:  
  
\- Ты разрешаешь ему пользоваться огнем? Ему же только четыре, Северус!  
  
\- Я использовал заклинание, защищающее Альбуса от возможных ожогов. Но он не может изучать зелья без использования огня. Слишком мало из них не требуют нагрева. И, боюсь, он уже все их изучил.  
  
\- Да, посмотри, папочка! - Альбус помахал ладошкой над магическим огнем под своим котлом. Как бы он ни старался достать огня, тот просто огибал руку мальчика.  
  
\- Его стеклянная палочка для помешивания так же достаточно длинная, чтобы не доставать до нагретой жидкости. Плюс, должен добавить, его руки и лицо так же защищены специальным заклинанием.  
  
Гарри нахмурился.  
  
\- Было бы лучше, если бы ты держал меня в курсе того, что происходит на ваших уроках. Дальше я узнаю, что ты позволяешь ему пользоваться шинковочными ножами?  
  
Альбус потряс головой.  
  
\- Я рву 'гридиенты на кусочки или разбиваю их пестиком. Никаких ножей.  
  
\- Ты давишь их пестиком?  
  
Альбус кивнул.  
  
\- Да, давлю пестиком. А когда я смогу нарезать их ножом? - он переводил взгляд с отца на Снейпа и обратно.  
  
\- Когда тебе исполниться одиннадцать и ты поступишь в школу, - ответил Гарри.  
  
Северус хотел было возразить, что моторные функции ребенка можно развивать и безопасными ножами на мягких ингредиентах уже лет с восьми, но решил приберечь этот аргумент на будущее. Эта мысль застала его врасплох. Он почти убедил себя, что Поттеры, а особенно Альбус, задержатся в его жизни лишь на некоторое время, но мысль о нескольких годах оказалась пугающей. Хотя, конечно же, Альбус уж точно никуда не денется. Поттер может сотворить многое, но уж точно не обидит своего ребенка.  
  
\- Хорошо, Ал, пойдем. Нам пора. Тедди обещал прийти и поиграть с тобой, пока я буду разбираться с бумагами?  
  
Прежде, чем они ушли, Северус произнес:  
  
\- Гарри, мне нужно с тобой поговорить. Зайдешь ко мне после? - из-за всех школьных обязанностей, что легли на плечи Поттера, он уже не мог заходить к зельевару каждый вечер, но хотя бы дважды в неделю старался проводить у него, рассказывая забавные случаи, произошедшие на его уроках, или молча составляя планы занятий или проверяя контрольные.  
  
\- Думаю, я смогу зайти к тебе сегодня, - улыбнулся Поттер. Ослепительно. - Иногда я начинаю сомневаться, что меня тут ждут, так что мне приятно знать, что ты хочешь меня видеть, - и обвил плечи Северуса одной рукой, чуть сжав в подобии объятия.  
  
Северус застыл на месте, но ничего не сказал. Вечером, наедине, он поделится с мужчиной всем, что думает по этому поводу.  
  
***  
  
Гарри рухнул в кресло и с усилием потер ладонями лицо.  
  
\- Ты выглядишь так, будто постарел за этот вечер лет на пять, - заметил Снейп.  
  
\- Ха! Думаешь? - Гарри потряс головой, но потом кивнул на предложение налить ему выпить. Когда Северус опустился в свое кресло, принявшись потягивать из стакана уже алкоголь содержащее зелье, Гарри продолжил: - Как и собирался, я проверял работы. Но в большинстве из них была написана жуткая ахинея. Плюс, Тедди с мальчиками так шумели, что я едва мог сконцентрироваться. А в довесок Лили начала реветь. Оказалось, из-за начавших резаться зубок у нее поднялась температура.  
  
Снейп поморщился. Он мог воображать себя частью семьи Поттеров (не стать Поттером, конечно же, но хотя бы жить с ними в гражданском, так сказать, браке), но истории, подобные этой, лишний раз доказывали какой "неидеальной" может быть такая жизнь. Поняв, что от него ждут реакции, он спросил:  
  
\- И как Лили сейчас? Ты показывал ее Поппи?  
  
\- Да. Она в порядке. Температура спала, так что не о чем беспокоиться. Поппи намазала ее десны какой-то мазью, после чего Лили тут же успокоилась.  
  
Снейп кивнул. Мазь против зубной боли, что он варил для Поппи, чтобы помогать студентам в непредвиденных ситуациях, например, когда начинали резаться коренные зубы. Он мысленно пробежался по ингредиентам и удовлетворенно кивнул сам себе, убедившись, что они безопасны для маленького ребенка.  
  
Гарри одним глотком опустошил свой стакан. Глянув на Северуса, он решил не просить повторить. Поставив емкость на стол, он откинул голову на спинку кресла и глубоко вздохнул.  
  
\- Я правда не думал, что совмещать работу с личной заботой о детях будет так чертовски тяжело.  
  
\- Ты ведь не работал в течение нескольких лет, так?  
  
\- Так, - Поттер закрыл глаза. - Пытался. После войны я пытался найти работу. Не мог сидеть сложа руки, наблюдая, как другие продолжают устраивать свою жизнь. Хотя, у меня и было достаточно денег в Гринготтсе, так что я мог не работать, если не хотел.  
  
Северус слышал слухи о том, что у Поттера имелось небольшое состояние.  
  
\- Не знал, что твои родители были обеспеченными людьми.  
  
\- Они и не были. Ну, не совсем так. Отец был единственным наследником по линии Поттеров - а это древняя фамилия - поэтому он и получил все. Но только потому, что нам хватает на хлеб с маслом, не значит, что мы сказочно богаты, как те же Малфои. Это была кругленькая сумма, которой было достаточно, чтобы дать мне хороший старт в жизни. А после этого я унаследовал деньги Сириуса, наследство Блеков.  
  
 _Наследство Блеков. Правда? Странно._  
  
\- Но у Блека же были живые наследники. Оно не должно было достаться тебе, - магическое кровное родство всегда было приоритетнее при распределении наследства, нежели прихоти умирающего наследника.  
  
Гарри открыл глаза.  
  
\- Я знаю.  
  
Северус кивнул.  
  
\- Бабка Тедди Люпина. И Малфои.  
  
Поттер поморщился.  
  
\- Сириус умер тогда, когда Тедди еще даже не планировался, иначе бы, конечно же, все сложилось немного по-другому. Как бы то ни было, он нашел адвоката, который и состряпал для него небольшой документ, с помощью которого он каким-то образом смог обойти всех кровных родственников и оставить все своё наследство крестнику. Плюс, там имеется пункт, в котором говорится, что никто из родни Блеков никогда не сможет владеть хоть сколько-нибудь малой частью этого состояния, так что я даже не могу завещать его Тедди.  
  
Северус подумал, что бы значила для Драко и его семьи хотя бы небольшая часть этого наследства, но быстро отбросил эту мысль. _Если бы состояние Блеков к концу войны было в руках Малфоев, его бы конфисковало Министерство, как оно поступило с большинством магических семей, поддерживавших Волдеморта. Нет, о таких вещах лучше не вспоминать. Да и, похоже, Драко и сам неплохо справлялся. Скорпиус уж точно не растет в бедности._  
  
\- Что бы ты, зная тебя, с ним бы и сделал.  
  
Гарри кивнул.  
  
\- Я положил на счет Тедди все, что осталось от денег Поттеров, плюс... - внезапно покраснев, он отвел взгляд.  
  
\- Плюс? - Северус мог только гадать, что могло прийти Гарри в голову, с его любовью к честности и справедливости.  
  
\- Моя зарплата.  
  
\- Твоя зарплата? То есть то, что ты получаешь в Хогвартсе, идет прямиком на счет Люпина? - получается, он работает за бесплатно. _Идиот._ Северус чуть было не рассмеялся: Люпину еще и платят за обучение в школе.  
  
\- Да. Мне не нужны эти деньги. Как и моим детям. Состояния Блеков вполне хватает, - он покачал головой. - Хотя они и не тратятся впустую. Как я говорил, поначалу я пытался работать. Аврорат принял меня с распростертыми объятиями и тут же отправил на подготовительные курсы. Но из этого ничего не получилось. Люди довольно быстро поняли, что с моей магией творится что-то не то. Так что Рону пришлось оставить магазинчик Уизли и тоже поступить в авроры, чтобы помогать мне.  
  
\- Но ты все равно ушел. А он - остался.  
  
\- Да. Рон говорит, что это лучшее, что с ним когда-либо случалось, - усмехнулся Гарри. - Поступление в Аврорат, а не я, конечно. Ему нравилось помогать Джорджу в магазине, но он просто создан для работы аврором. Ты знаешь, что он - просто блестящий стратег? - Поттер наклонился вперед, приблизившись к креслу Снейпа и уже не выглядя таким уж вымотанным.  
  
Северус не мог себе представить нескладного представителя Уизли превосходным стратегом. Он покачал головой.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся, как будто зная, о чем сейчас думает Снейп.  
  
\- Тебе стоит иногда играть с ним в шахматы. Ты очень хорош, но, думаю, он может оказаться лучше.  
  
Северус обожал вызовы, особенно если соревнования были интеллектуальными, но он не был настроен иметь какие-то общие дела с Уизли.  
  
\- Но Джиневра продолжала работать, даже несмотря на отсутствие в этом необходимости.  
  
Гарри вновь рассмеялся.  
  
\- Не замечал, что все семейство Уизли не отличается любовью к праздности? - скользкий юмор, по мнению Снейпа. - Она предлагала остаться дома вместе со мной, говорила, что справится. Но, честно говоря, я спокойно справлялся с домом и детьми, когда она уезжала на игры по Квиддичу. И даже если мне что-то вдруг было нужно, Молли всегда мне помогала, - казалось, его мысли унеслись куда-то далеко. - Я и так слишком сильно ее отягощал. И я даже рад, что теперь она свободна.  
  
Прочистив горло, Северус вернул Гарри к действительности.  
  
\- Свободна?  
  
Съехав ниже в своем кресле, Поттер глубоко вздохнул.  
  
\- Я... никто, кроме семьи, этого не знал... Я могу... конечно же, я могу тебе верить.  
  
Снейп кивнул.  
  
\- Джинни и я встречались какое-то время в школе. Хотя не могу сказать, что это было самым значительным, что происходило со мной в то время.  
  
Северус чуть не хмыкнул в знак понимания, но сдержался.  
  
\- Нас тянуло друг к другу, правда, тянуло. И мы бы все равно поженились... позже. Но...  
  
\- Но из-за твоих проблем с магией, того, кем ты был, и постоянной травли со стороны прессы...  
  
Гарри кивнул.  
  
\- На самом деле, это была идея Джинни. Когда обнаружились неполадки с моей магией, она просто подошла ко мне и предложила пожениться. Так мы могли всегда быть вместе, держаться за руки и обниматься, будучи на публике, и она могла помогать мне сдерживать магию так, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил.  
  
Северус знал, что значит идти на жертвы, и, похоже, Джиневра Поттер сделала именно это.  
  
\- Не пойми меня неправильно, как я говорил, мы стали близки еще до замужества и, скорее всего, все равно бы поженились.  
  
\- Но уже не такими юными.  
  
\- Да, - Гарри прикрыл глаза, опустил руки на свои колени и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь вернуть себя в то состояние спокойствия, в котором его совсем недавно наблюдал Северус. Похоже, говорить начистоту с кем-то, не являющимся членом семьи, для Гарри было чем-то вроде исповеди. - Мы любили друг друга. Я бы не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь, а особенно дети, думали, что это не так.  
  
\- Я в этом не сомневаюсь. Но, в то же время, думаю, что Молли и Артур не могли не высказаться по этому поводу. - Для подростков такой план был вполне логичен, но для взрослых все представляется уже в несколько ином свете.  
  
\- Думаю, Артур был не в восторге, но Молли всегда считала, что Джинни и я были созданы друг для друга. Плюс, после войны - после Фреда - она так фанатично стремилась восполнить потери... Так что она была обеими руками "за". Артур просто не имел шансов против Джинни и ее матери. И, если счастливы родители, братья Джинни не имели ничего против свадьбы. У них всех были свои жизни, чтобы еще беспокоиться и о нас.  
  
\- А Рональд? Что насчет него и мисс Грейнджер?  
  
\- Рон всегда хотел, чтобы я стал частью его семьи, - Гарри грустно улыбнулся. - Гермиона, конечно, высказала, что думает по этому поводу, но мы с Джинни убедили ее, что мы счастливы вместе, и она успокоилась. Кстати, она и Рон тоже вскоре поженились. Гермиона никогда не позволяла кому-то опережать ее хоть в чем-то, но все же Джеймс родился раньше, чем она даже начала задумываться о том, чтобы самой забеременеть.  
  
Все это было слишком странным, таким неправдоподобно чудным, что Северус просто не знал, что сказать. Семейство Уизли хранило этот секрет, не давая ему выйти наружу, постоянно делая вид, что все в полном порядке. С другой стороны, может, не так уж это и странно. Разве сам Снейп не делал то же самое в течение многих лет?  
  
Когда пауза затянулась, Гарри встал и слабо улыбнулся:  
  
\- Я лучше пойду к себе. Спасибо, что выслушал, Северус, - проходя мимо кресла Снейпа, Поттер наклонился и легко коснулся губами щеки мужчины. - Не суди нас слишком строго, хорошо?  
  
Северусу нужно было сказать что-то, вспомнить о том, что собирался поговорить о подобающем поведении и личном пространстве, но Гарри уже ушел. Да и, к тому же, сегодня явно было не подходящее время для подобных бесед.  
  
Он медленно провел кончиками пальцев по своей щеке и встал, намереваясь лечь спать.


	13. Что же я делаю со своим сердцем? (продолжение)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **От переводчика:** не гаммлено.

~~***~~

 

Гарри уже несколько дней не навещал Северуса по вечерам. Это, плюс тот факт, что мужчина держал свои руки (и губы) при себе, успокоили Снейпа. Возможно, неудобный разговор больше и не нужен.

Альбус же наоборот, так как зельевар не назначал в это время отработок, в плюс к нескольким часам на выходных, наведывался в его лабораторию почти каждый вечер. Джеймс попросил об еще одной поездке на метле, которую мужчина со скрытой радостью одобрил. Лили все лучше и лучше держалась на ногах, расхаживая по комнате, пока Северус удерживал ее за маленькие ладошки. Он подметил, что она позволяла так себя придерживать лишь избранным, чей список был очень мал: Гарри, Молли, Северус и Белфри. Даже Люпин не был туда включен, хотя и присматривал за детьми минимум раз в неделю.

Стук в дверь неделей позже после гарриного признания, прозвучал в комнатах Снейпа часом раньше обычных визитов Поттера, но, возможно, все дело было в том, что дети сегодня устали раньше обычного. Хотя стало немного странно, когда стук повторился. Гарри обычно ограничивался парой легких ударов, после чего просто входил в гостиную и падал в кресло. Северус махнул палочкой в сторону двери, открывая ее с расстояния.

В комнату вошел Артур Уизли. Легко махнув рукой, он произнес:

\- Извини за беспокойство, Северус, но я надеялся, мы сможем поговорить.

Снейп кивнул в ответ. Призвав бутылку с виски и два стакана из буфета, он рукой пригласил Артура сесть в кресло, что обычно занимал Поттер.

\- Мы решили навестить Гарри и своих внуков, - начал Уизли. Приняв напиток, он легко кивнул и с довольным выдохом опустился в кресло. - Правда же, что они так быстро растут?

\- Мне практически не с чем сравнивать, так как я знаю их сравнительно недавно, - ответил Снейп. На его взгляд, они выглядели так же, как когда только приехали в Хогвартс. Хотя, если присмотреться более тщательно, Лили точно стала выше, а Альбус - не таким тощим.

\- Ты видишь их каждый день. Обычно люди не замечают, как растут дети, если постоянно видят их то тут, то там, - сделав небольшой глоток, Артур почмокал губами, оценивая вкус напитка.

\- Ты считаешь, что вы с Молли видитесь с детьми недостаточно часто? - спросил Снейп, тщательно контролируя свой голос, чтобы не показать своего недовольства. Он что, пришел сюда, чтобы опротестовать право Северуса присутствовать в жизни детей? Может, он уже настоял на том, чтобы они проводили больше времени в Норе? Это могло просто уничтожить Гарри, и Снейп прилагал большие усилия, чтобы не наговорить Артуру лишнего.

Но Уизли в знак протеста резко махнул рукой, чуть не расплескав янтарную жидкость на ковер.

\- Мы видимся с детьми Гарри даже чаще, чем некоторые другие его друзья. Но, в конце концов, все уладится, так ведь? Мы с Молли знаем, что наши дети, как и их супруги, хорошие родители, так что мы не беспокоимся. Ну, по крайней мере, больше не беспокоимся.

Похоже, именно ради этого утверждения все и строилось, так что Снейп поддакнул:

\- Больше не беспокоитесь?

\- После смерти Джинни, - хмуро произнес Артур, - Молли и я очень волновались из-за Гарри и детей. Они большую часть времени безвылазно проводили в доме, изолированном от магии. - Мужчина потряс головой. - А что, если бы какой-нибудь ненормальный решил бы к ним вломиться? Ты сам знаешь, что еще есть достаточно людей, которые хотели бы как-то навредить Гарри.

Снейп вновь кивнул. Он очень хорошо это знал. По правде говоря, очередь желающих навредить самому зельевару была гораздо длиннее, но это не значит, что Поттеру не о чем было беспокоиться.

Артур отвел взгляд в сторону прежде, чем продолжить:

\- Да и сами дети... Я могу только надеяться, что нахождение в изолированной от магии зоны не нанесло им какого-то ощутимого вреда.

\- Заклинания, направленные на подавление магии Гарри, не должны были отразиться на детях.

Уизли все избегал встречаться со Снейпом взглядом. Он вдруг покраснел и начал немного заикаться:

\- Заклинания индивидуального действия крайне сложны в применении. Никто из тех, кто был в курсе состояния Гарри, не смог их воспроизвести.

\- А мисс Грейнджер? О, прости, миссис Уизли, жена Рональда, - она тоже не смогла с ними справится?

\- Она все еще слишком молода. Пройдет еще несколько лет, и не будет такой вещи, с которой наша Гермиона не сможет справиться. Она пыталась, но, в конце концов, мы побоялись, что она либо убьет себя, либо Гарри, если сделает что-то не так. Так что мы наложили полное подавление магии на весь дом, надеясь, что найдем альтернативу раньше, чем станет слишком поздно.

Северус кивнул. Получается, гаррины дети, будучи в его доме, не могли расти магически, несмотря на то, какими бы мощными они могли бы быть. Множество детей, рожденных в маггловских семьях, ничего не знают о магии, пока не поступают в школу, но их сила ничем не сдерживается, проявляясь, когда в том есть необходимость или в каких-то еще неординарных случаях. А дети Гарри не имели даже этого, пока не приехали в Хогвартс.

\- Теперь, когда их магия больше не подавляется, ты видишь в них разницу?

Артур покачал головой.

\- Гарри говорит, что Джеймс уже демонстрировал кое-какие магические проявления, но пока только он. Не то, чтобы Гарри хочет тем самым наверстать упущенное, но, возможно, он слишком сильно старается. Я не хочу на него давить, поэтому и пришел попросить тебя кое о чем. Я знаю, что он чувствует вину за то, что так долго держал детей в изоляции. И мне не хотелось бы, чтобы он считал себя виноватым еще и в возможных повреждениях их магии.

Чертовы чувства Гарри Поттера! Как он посмел так поступить с детьми? Отец Северуса мог запрещать ему колдовать, но он все равно чувствовал течение магии по своим венам, чувствовал ее присутствие, когда она была необходима. Что ж, у него определенно не будет проблем, чтобы поговорить с Поттером на эту тему. Он не был Артуром Уизли, ему не было дела до чувств мужчины.

В любом случае, лучше он будет злиться на Поттера, чем желать затащить его в постель. Северус сжал челюсть. Как бы он хотел прямо сейчас пойти найти Поттера и высказать ему все, что думает по этому поводу. Хоть какая-то компенсация. По крайней мере, если он будет злиться, он сможет остановить все растущее желание быть рядом с Поттером.

\- Теперь, Северус, - привлек к себе внимание Артур, - постарайся не слишком сердиться на Гарри. Он не знал. Правда, не знал.

\- Любой дурак мог бы до этого догадаться.

\- Я говорю тебе об этом потому, - тихо произнес Уизли, - что хочу, чтобы ты присмотрел за детьми. И определил степень повреждения, если таковое обнаружится. Может, даже незаметно протестировал их.

Снейп поймал взгляд Артура и ответил:

\- Если повреждения все же имеются, ответственность будет лежать не только на Поттере, так ведь?

Уизли смог лишь молча кивнуть. На его лице явно читалась вина.

***

Поттер постучал и робко переступил порог гостиной Снейпа:

\- Итак, теперь ты назовешь меня дураком и прочими нелестными определениями?

Северус бросил оценивающий взгляд в сторону мужчины и, положив перо на стол, встал. О да, он совершенно точно был дураком, и Северус очень даже собирался донести это до него.

\- За что, как ты думаешь, ты заслужил все эти определения?

\- Ты знаешь. Мы же говорили об этом раньше. За то, что Джинни вышла за меня так рано только потому, что хотела мне помочь. За то, что жил затворником в течение нескольких последних лет. За то, что все было довольно просто исправить, но мы были слишком глупы, чтобы это понять, - глаза Гарри сияли, как будто он играл в какую-то дурацкую игру, как будто его болезнь, как и меры предосторожности, не вредили еще и его детям. Что ж, Снейп с удовольствием его просветит.

Присев на край своего стола, Северус прищурился:

\- Я не могу тебя винить в том, что ты не искал лекарства. Ты жил вдали от магии и не мог ничего знать о своих симптомах. Так же, не думаю, что и семейство Уизли так уж виновато в том, что ничего не увидело. В конце концов, они хорошие люди, хотя и не страдают избытком мозгов. - Ну, может, это и не совсем честно - Молли и Артур, как и некоторые из их детей, достаточно умны - но Снейп был не в том настроении, чтобы кого-то щадить, и Уизли не являлись исключением.

\- Эй! - возмущенно сверкнул глазами Поттер, сжав ладони в кулаки. - К чему ты клонишь? Уизли - не тупицы, вообще-то. - Кивок. - И ты это знаешь.

\- Ну, одна из них была достаточно глупа, чтобы выйти за тебя, не так ли? - Теперь, после удара ниже пояса, было так просто добить его окончательно.

Тело Поттера было так напряжено, что зельевар практически видел, как оно вибрирует. Хорошо. Снейп хотел, чтобы и он тоже разозлился. Тяжело обвинять человека в чем-то, когда зол только ты сам.

\- Как ты можешь так говорить? Я думал, мы друзья. Я думал, что мы сможем стать...

\- Что ж, как твой друг, Поттер, должен сообщить тебе, что никогда еще в своей жизни я не встречал такого законченного эгоиста.

Поттер хмыкнул.

\- Сказал человек, охраняющий свою частную жизнь, словно это какая-то драгоценность.

Поднявшись со стола, Северус сделал шаг вперед, потом еще один и еще, пока не смог ткнуть Поттера пальцем в грудь.

\- Только речь сейчас не обо мне.

Поттер отпихнул руку Северуса прочь.

\- Тогда, может, - процедил он сквозь сжатые зубы, - ты объяснишь мне, в чем дело. - Вены на его лбу вздулись от напряжения, было видно, как по ним пульсирует кровь. - Потому что я не понимаю, чего ты так взбесился из-за сделанного мною выбора.

\- Потому, что твой выбор навредил твоим детям, и я не позволю этому продолжаться. Больше не позволю. Не теперь, когда я...

Гарри отступил на шаг.

\- Не теперь, когда ты - что, Северус? Теперь, когда тебе есть до них дело? Теперь, когда ты, возможно, успел их полюбить?

\- Не теперь, когда они стали частью моей жизни, - выплюнул Снейп.

Сделав глубокий вздох, Поттер прочесал свои волосы пальцами и произнес:

\- Я знаю, что был не прав, постоянно держа их в доме, но я не мог ничего с этим поделать. И у них есть куча кузенов, так что им было с кем поиграть.

_Мерлин, он что никогда не осознает последствий своих поступков?_

\- Дело не в том, как часто они ходили на Косую Аллею или отмечали с друзьями какие-то значимые даты. Дело в их магии, Поттер. Никто никогда не изучал, что может сотворить с еще формирующейся силой насильно сдерживаемая магия. Думаешь, держать их в доме, лишая собственной магии, было для них полезно? - голос Снейпа становился все громче. - Я считал, что только ты был под сдерживающими магию заклятиями. Вообрази мое разочарование, когда я узнал правду.

Глаза Поттера раскрылись шире.

\- Мы должны были так поступить, но мне никто не сказал, что это может навредить детям... и я... я не думал об этом. Это действительно могло нанести их магии сильный урон?

\- Ты на самом деле такой идиот? Неужели ты никогда за ними не наблюдал? Видимо, нет. Слишком занят собой, как я и говорил. Так? Слишком боялся, что неконтролируемая магия может поставить тебя в неловкое положение перед толпой твоих поклонников? - Снейп тяжело дышал, лицо горело. В процессе своей речи он подошел к Поттеру вплотную, нос к носу. И будь он проклят, если сделает хоть шаг назад. Это было слишком важно.

На мгновение заколебавшись, Поттер лишь сильнее разозлился. Выражение его лица стало суровым. Он положил ладонь на грудь Снейпа и несильно толкнул его, хотя и не достаточно, чтобы сдвинуть.

\- Как ты смеешь обвинять меня в том, что я намеренно вредил своим детям? Я бросил ради них все.

\- Да, как и их магию, судя по всему.

\- Достаточно! - Поттер отдернул руку, но не двинулся с места. - Джеймс уже делает первые попытки колдовать, и, я уверен, с остальными тоже все в порядке. Я их протестирую. И докажу тебе, что с ними все хорошо. Оставь свои мрачные прогнозы себе, Снейп. В моей жизни и так было достаточно тьмы. Для большего не осталось места.

Северус усмехнулся.

\- Разводишь мелодраму, так, Поттер? Прибереги это для чувствительных юных ведьмочек. Может, им будет до этого дело, - на самом деле, он не хотел этого говорить. Он явно хватил через край.

Вновь резко подняв руку, теперь уже Гарри сжал в цепких пальцах плотную ткань мантии на груди Снейпа.

\- Что ж, какая потеря для дам, так? Ведь в последнее время единственный человек, которым заняты мои мысли, - это старый раздражительный мастер Зелий.

Северус грубо отпихнул руку Гарри в сторону. _Он в своем уме?_ Гнев Снейпа усилился на порядок. Сначала Поттер обманул Джинни Уизли, потом своих детей - все, чтобы сохранить свой жалкий секрет. _А теперь что?_ Он флиртует с Северусом, чтобы оградить себя от опасности разоблачения еще раз? Выбрав Снейпа новой опорой для себя? _Невозможно. Непростительно._

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

Поттер не собирался отступать. Он сжал челюсть так сильно, что, казалось, ему приходится преодолевать неимоверные усилия, чтобы ответить.

\- Я думал, между нами что-то происходит. Я думал, может, это все приведет к нормальным отношениям. - Он указал на зельевара пальцем, но эффект смазался, раз они стояли, почти касаясь друг друга. - Я думал, что и ты это почувствовал. Я знаю, что ты что-то чувствуешь ко мне. Я вижу это в твоих глазах, когда ты бросаешь на меня якобы случайные взгляды.

Глаза Снейпа чуть расширились. Его поведение было таким явным, что даже Поттер обо всем догадался? _Что ж, то, что нельзя доказать, не обязательно и признавать._

\- Ты бредишь. Что я могу чувствовать к своему бывшему студенту? Своему бывшему студенту-натуралу?

Поттер усмехнулся, хотя Снейп вроде и не сказал ничего смешного. Он покачал головой, но, не сказав ни слова, лишь сократил расстояние между ними до нуля, прижимаясь к телу напротив.

Снейп попытался отодвинуться, но Гарри обвил его талию сильными руками.

\- Отпусти меня, Поттер.

\- Ты меня хочешь. Я знаю это. Как и то, что Молли имела в виду под твоими наклонностями. Я вижу пламя в твоих глазах, когда ты на меня смотришь, - Поттер одарил его нахальной ухмылкой.

Это было уже слишком.

\- Что ты знаешь о мужчинах, желающих друг друга? Что ты вообще можешь знать о том, каково это - сжимать руками или губами чей-то стоящий член? - Снейп втиснул руки между их телами и с силой толкнул Поттера в грудь. Он преподаст щенку урок, который тот не скоро забудет. Северус отодвинул мужчину достаточно далеко, чтобы иметь возможность опустить руки вниз и, распахнув мантию, тихим заклинанием расстегнуть многочисленные пуговицы на камзоле. Он не спеша провел пальцами по заметной выпуклости под брюками, так, чтобы Поттер мог видеть его действия.

Поттер, пристально следя за его пальцами, облизал губы.

\- Ты действительно думаешь, что готов к этому?

Гарри кивнул. _Идиот. Храбрость до конца._ Что ж, Северус тоже не собирался отступать.

Расстегнув пуговицу и дернув собачку на молнии вниз, он высвободил из брюк полувставший член, пряча стыд в самом темном уголке своего разума.

\- Тогда дотронься до меня. Если ты считаешь себя таким чертовски храбрым, то дотронься до меня. Докажи, что ты не тот мальчик-натурал, которым, как мы оба знаем, ты и являешься. - _Это точно должно обратить его в бегство._

Поттер шагнул вперед и сомкнул пальцы вокруг члена Снейпа, а потом медленно обвел большим пальцем головку.

Северус едва сдержал стон. Его пенис начал предательски твердеть на глазах.

Гарри плотнее обхватил эрекцию Снейпа, но все же слишком легко, чтобы доставить сколько-нибудь реальное удовольствие. Свободной рукой он схватился за собственные штаны.

\- Подожди, я сейчас... - он вытащил свой стоящий колом член и, сжав его точно так же, как и снейповский, двинул одновременно ладонями вдоль.

Кем Поттер себя возомнил, что вот так приходит к нему и... вытаскивает на свет божий самые тайные желания Северуса, разоблачая, обнажая их? Ладно, похоже, Поттер не возражает против небольшой совместной мастурбации. На самом деле, большинство мальчишек в школах-интернатах проходят через это. Но Снейп не собирался быть очередной жертвой этого мужчины, заботиться о нем и потратить жизнь, став буфером для его необузданной магии. Снейп схватил Поттера за плечи и толкал вперед до тех пор, пока тот, выпустив их члены из рук, не ударился спиной о стену.

\- Ты думаешь, что это игра? Ты думаешь, что можешь экспериментировать со своей сексуальностью на мне? Позволь показать, с чем ты играешь, - прижавшись к Поттеру всем телом, Северус чуть присогнул колени, чтобы быть с ним на одном уровне. Он грубо вжался своим членом в пах Гарри, заботясь только о собственном удовольствии, давая столь необходимый ему урок. Подавшись вперед, мужчина оперся локтями о стену, изогнув шею и почти прижавшись лицом к плечу Поттера. - Ты чертов счастливчик... хммм... раз решил устроить этот фокус именно со мной, а не с кем-то еще. - Головка члена Северуса тыкалась в основание эрекции Поттера, потом шла вдоль всей длины и вскользь задевала истекающую смазкой вершину, после чего совершала весь этот путь в обратном порядке. - Другой мужчина-гей взял бы намного больше... аххх... немного больше, чем это.

Поттер обхватил Снейпа за талию, притягивая его еще ближе, шепча:

\- Даааа.

Северус безошибочно улавливал запах пота и секса. Воздух между ними был горячим, влажным и терпким.

\- Любой другой мужчина, развернул бы тебя сейчас лицом к стене и засадил бы, - _о, Мерлин! просто мысль об этом..._ \- по самое основание.

Поттер подавился вздохом и на выдохе глухо застонал.

Снейп почувствовал влажное тепло, расползающееся по его рубашке и животу. В очередной раз толкнувшись навстречу Гарри, он почувствовал подрагивание его члена, выплескивающего остатки спермы, горячей и скользкой. Северус еле сдержал стон, рвавшийся из горла, когда двинулся от тела напротив, а потом вновь к нему, проехавшись прямо по густой белой массе, тараня живот Поттера и изливаясь прямо на его влажную поверхность, до предела напрягая мышцы бедер, а носом уткнувшись в изгиб шеи мужчины, вдыхая витающий вокруг них коктейль одуряющих запахов.

Он позволил себе лишь пару секунд на то, чтобы прийти в себя, прояснить голову и успокоить чувства, запоминая и пряча произошедшее в тайниках своей памяти, прежде, чем оттолкнуться от Гарри. После Снейп поспешно провел рукой вдоль своего опавшего члена и убрал его в штаны, морщась от ощущения остывающей липкости и влажности.

Поттер широко улыбнулся.

\- Как насчет небольшого чистящего заклинания, Северус?

\- Если тебе хочется быть чистым, сделай это сам.

Улыбка тут же пропала с лица Гарри, но секундой позже вернулась на место.

\- А! Да, я же должен практиковаться, но я не помню ни одного хорошего чистящего заклинания. Прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как я ими пользовался, так что я не хотел бы что-то испортить.

_Почему Поттер продолжает болтать как ни в чем не бывало, будто ничего не изменилось? Только что изменилось абсолютно все._ В тот момент, когда они достигли пика физического удовольствия, малейший намек на ту дружбу, что была между ними, испарился.

\- Уйди, - единственное, что Снейп смог выдавить из болезненно сжатого сейчас горла.

\- Извини? - Поттер наконец-таки застегнул брюки и поправил одежду. Передернул плечами. - Уже достаточно поздно. Правда, раз дети все равно спят, думаю, они даже и не заметят, если я немного задержусь. Что хотел сказать, это было просто потрясающе, Северус. Эта накрутка ярости поначалу застала меня врасплох - ты же больше уже не сердишься? - но к концу все стало просто чертовски возбуждающе.

\- Накрутка ярости? Ты все еще думаешь, что я с тобой играю, Поттер? - у Снейпа вновь прорезался голос, даже не просто голос - гром.

Гарри отскочил не хуже испуганной лани. Его руки рефлекторно поднялись в защитном жесте.

\- Я... я думаю, что не понимаю, что происходит. То есть, мы же... ну ты знаешь... и это же что-то значит, так ведь? Это должно что-то значить, Северус.

Снейпу потребовалась вся его сила воли чтобы тут же не врезать мужчине по лицу. Конечно, это была так же и его вина. Это именно он продолжил, хотя и прекрасно понимал, как все это неправильно. Он устроил Поттеру экзамен, а теперь даже не знал, прошел тот его или провалил. А что до него самого - он с треском провалился.

\- Заруби себе на носу, Поттер. То, что между нами было, ровным счетом ничего не значит. Я не собираюсь становиться для тебя очередной подпоркой.

\- Чем? Подпоркой? - Гарри опустил руки и нахмурился. - Я не ищу подпорку. Я и сам вполне справляюсь, большое спасибо.

Снейп фыркнул.

\- Скажешь это своей следующей жене.

\- Как ты можешь так говорить? Я рассказал тебе, что со мной случилось, а теперь ты кидаешь это мне в лицо? - обозначенное лицо было красным от ярости.

_Хорошо. Злость лучше, чем то, что бы там Поттер ни чувствовал до этого._

Сделав шаг навстречу мужчине, надеясь испугать его, заставить испугаться и уйти, Северус произнес:

\- Я - мужчина, Поттер. У меня нет вагины, нет большой груди. У меня есть член. Так же, как и у тебя.

\- Что? Думаешь, я этого еще не знаю? Я держал его в руке. Твоя сперма все еще размазана по моему животу, если ты сам успел забыть.

Северус вплотную подошел к Гарри, но тот не отступил.

\- С другой стороны, ты - натурал. Был женат. Конечно же, до этого встречался с девушками. Я никогда не слышал даже намека на то, что тебя интересуют мужчины или что ты бисексуал. Я не желаю быть твоим экспериментом, Поттер. И я не хочу быть тем, кто будет помогать тебе договариваться со своей же магией. - Черт подери, он заслуживает намного большего. Он заслужил настоящей любви, настоящей жизни. Проклятье, в последние месяцы он слишком часто мечтал об этом!

Поттер сложил руки на груди, его запястья прошлись по животу Снейпа (именно по тому животу, что был накрыт пропитанной его же спермой рубашкой).

\- Так в этом все дело? - спокойно произнес Гарри. Его гнев внезапно схлынул.

\- В этом?

\- В твоей злобе. В твоих аргументах. Твоем Северус-собирается-выгнать-меня-прочь-и-обидеться-до-конца-дней-своих дерьме.

Снейп отступил на несколько шагов.

\- Я не обиделся. А теперь вон из моих комнат!

Поттер пожал плечами и двинулся к двери. Задержавшись на пороге, он произнес:

\- Я уйду, как только закончу. Я думал - нет, я все еще думаю - нам может быть хорошо вместе. Мерлин помоги, но ты мне нравишься. И я буду просто счастлив, если у нас все получится. Иногда мне даже кажется, что между нами уже есть что-то еще, кроме влечения. - Он поднял руку, призывая Снейпа не прерывать его, когда тот открыл рот. - Если ты будешь меня прерывать, я лишь задержусь здесь еще дольше.

Северус крепко сжал челюсть.

\- И это не имеет никакого отношения к моей магии. Я учусь справляться с ней самостоятельно. И ты это прекрасно знаешь. - Поттер прислонился лбом к дверному косяку. - Это все из-за того, что ты решил подружиться с ребенком, что сам стал искать способы сделать его счастливым, что очень сильно постарался полюбить остальных двух малышей, потому что считал это правильным и необходимым.

Северус не хотел всего этого слышать. Он и так все это знал. Поттер мог обманывать себя, даже верить в свои слова, но Снейп знал правду. Мужчине всего лишь был нужен кто-то, на кого можно было бы опереться. _Ясно и просто._

\- Так же, это из-за того времени, что мы проводили вместе в этой самой комнате, из-за того, как узнавали друг друга, и как ты помог мне стать хорошим учителем. Я был рад узнать все это о тебе. И думал, что и ты тоже рад.

_Даже слишком._

Выпрямившись, Поттер открыл дверь. Сделав было шаг в коридор, он тут же вернулся.

\- Да, и насчет натурала - я не был бы в этом так уж уверен, - Гарри вновь пожал плечами, смотря так, будто хотел изобразить беспечность, но изгиб губ выражал скорее триумф. - Кстати говоря, я бы с тем же успехом женился на Роне, вместо Джинни, если бы он не был стопроцентным натуралом.

Выйдя, Поттер позволил двери захлопнуться самостоятельно.

Северус опустил взгляд на уже слегка подсохшее пятно на своей рубашке. _Поттер обманывает самого себя, вот и все._ Снейп больше не позволит обманывать себя, верить в то, что не заслуживает доверия. Глубоко вздохнув, он зашел в ванную комнату и включил набираться воду.


	14. Что же я делаю со своим сердцем? (окончание)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **От переводчика:** не гаммлено.

~~***~~

 

Северус полагал, что после произошедшего, трапезы в Большом зале будут сущим наказанием, но, если не учитывать, что Поттер был даже тише обычного, особой разницы не наблюдалось. Альбус болтал без умолку, Джеймс дурачился, а Лили все так же старалась набить себе полный рот овощей.  
  
Если кто и заметил изменения в поведении Поттера, то они этого не упоминали. Не при Снейпе, по крайней мере.  
  
Гарри с ним больше не разговаривал. Чего, должен был признать Северус, ему не хватало. Несколько раз он ловил себя на том, что хотел сделать замечание или задать вопрос Поттеру, как делал это раньше. На самом деле, Северус только сейчас начал осознавать, как часто он проводил обеды и ужины за легкой беседой с Гарри. Сейчас же все происходило точно так же, как и в течение всех предыдущих лет - зельевар вкушал пищу в полной тишине - в той тишине, которую вообще можно достигнуть с таким соседом, как Джеймс, когда он в ударе, - стараясь убедить самого себя, что этот способ ему нравится намного больше.  
  
На второй вечер после их случайного "свидания", прямо во время ужина, Лили залезла Северусу на колени. Схватив маленькой ручкой с тарелки зельевара кусочек моркови, она поднесла ее к губам мужчины.  
  
Снейп сжал губы и отвернулся так, чтобы овощ больше не был в непосредственной близости от его лица.  
  
\- Нет, спасибо, - произнес он, разглядывая ее перепачканную в картофельном пюре ладошку.  
  
\- Палста? - Лили вновь поднесла морковь ко рту Северуса.  
  
Мужчина покачал головой.  
  
\- Это морковь, а не паста.*  
  
Поттер прыснул - первый звук, относящийся к зельевару, с той самой ночи.  
  
Снейп уставился на него.  
  
Поттер ответил ему лукавым взглядом. Не сердитым, как полагал Северус. Когда же Гарри ему подмигнул, зельевар резко отвернулся.  
  
\- Палста, - повторила Лили более настойчиво.  
  
Вздохнув, Снейп указал на кусок овоща, который в кулачке девочки уже начал превращаться в оранжевую кашу, покрывающую всю ее ручку.  
  
\- Морковь.  
  
\- Палста! - громко возразила Лили.  
  
 _Раз уж она начала говорить, то, может, стоит научить ее классифицировать предметы?_  
  
Прежде, чем Северус смог развить свою мысль, он почувствовал, как его тянут за рукав. И повернулся к Альбусу.  
  
\- Она говорит "пожалуйста", а не "паста", - прошептал мальчик.  
  
 _Ну конечно. Вот почему Поттер едва сдерживает смех._ Северус оглянулся на остальных преподавателей. Те тоже едва удерживали на лицах серьезные мины. Одни делали это более удачно, чем это удавалось другим, но у Лонгботтома это получалось хуже всего. Он весь аж трясся, зажимая рукой рот, покрасневший, а по его щекам текли слезы.  
  
Снейп уставился на мужчину, что лишь подвело Невилла к черте. Его заливистый хохот разнесся по помещению, отражаясь от стен и лишь усиливаясь.  
  
Северус повернулся к Лили и столкнулся носом со все еще протянутым кулачком. Она выглядела так, будто готова была вот-вот зареветь.  
  
\- Она не отстанет, пока вы не согласитесь, - произнес Джеймс. - Это отвратительно, но вам придется это сделать, или она начнет реветь.  
  
 _Замечательно._  
  
Снейп хотел было забрать морковь из ее ладошки, но она отвела руку и поднесла ближе к его рту.  
  
 _Ладно._ Если нет другого способа, то Северус это сделает. Он же мужчина. Открыв рот и постаравшись минимально касаться пальцев Лили губами, мужчина забрал около половины из предложенного. Не тратя времени на жевание, он просто проглотил жуткую массу, стараясь особо не задумываться о том, что именно сейчас находится у него во рту.  
  
Лили радостно хлопнула в ладоши, разбрызгивая остатки морковной каши по мантии Снейпа. А слезая с его колен, лишь еще больше размазала ее по материи.  
  
Минерва наклонилась вперед и громко произнесла:  
  
\- Те, кто думал, что ты не сможешь стать хорошим отцом, Северус, жестоко ошибались.  
  
Глядя прямо на Снейпа, Поттер ответил директрисе:  
  
\- Думаю, он был бы замечательным отцом, - и, когда зельевар посмотрел на него, уже тише добавил: - Или отчимом.  
  
Совершенно потеряв аппетит, Северус вышел из-за стола.  
  
***  
  
Северус не был удивлен, когда, согласно расписанию, на пороге его комнат появился Альбус. В конце концов, похоже, Поттер намеревался продолжать все это безумие и дальше. Было бы легче, если бы Снейп уже не представлял себя частью этого семейства. Он был обязан разработать другую тактику, чтобы отпугнуть от себя Гарри. _Так будет лучше всего для защиты собственного сердца, пока все не стало слишком запутанно... хотя_ , подумал он, глядя на мальчика, _скорее всего, уже слишком поздно._  
  
Не в силах сдержаться, Снейп спросил:  
  
\- Почему твой отец привел тебя сюда?  
  
Альбус пожал плечами.  
  
\- Папа уже давно ушел.  
  
\- Ушел? Куда он мог пойти? - Северус чуть было не добавил " _если он боится даже сделать шаг за стены Хогвартса_ ", но вовремя замолчал.  
  
\- Не знаю.  
  
 _Может, Поттер просто нашел себе кого-то еще, с кем он мог бы заниматься магией. Он, наверно, сейчас в комнате для тренировок. Возможно, это кто-то из Уизли._  
  
\- К вам не заглядывал кто-нибудь из твоих дядей?  
  
Альбус поднял взгляд от игрушечного дракона, с которым как раз играл.  
  
\- Дядей?  
  
\- Рональд... Перси... - Северус перевел взгляд на дракона. - Чарли...  
  
Альбус покачал головой и, встав на ноги, принялся "летать" дракончиком по комнате.  
  
\- Может, еще кто-нибудь к вам заглядывал?  
  
\- Прошлым вечером с нами был Тедди.  
  
\- Оу? - подобное заявление несколько обеспокоило Снейпа, но, похоже, мальчишка неплохо заботился о детях Поттера. - И все?  
  
\- Да. Не хочешь прогуляться? А то Тедди хотел, чтобы ты показал ему, как сделать Бочку на метле.  
  
\- Скажи Тедди, что я отказываюсь. Декан Слизерина уж точно не будет обучать гриффиндорцев своим трюкам. Ведь через год или два он может оказаться в команде своего факультета по квиддичу.  
  
Альбус нахмурился, как делал всегда, когда его начинала беспокоить какая-то случайная мысль.  
  
\- А если я попаду в Гриффиндор?  
  
\- Ты будешь в Слизерине.  
  
\- Хорошо.  
  
***  
  
Снейп не знал, как часто Поттер отлучался, что несколько нервировало. Ему очень хотелось понять, что же все-таки происходит. Гарри больше не приходил к нему по вечерам, так что Северус мог только гадать, чем тот занимается. _Возможно, те слова за ужином были сказаны не всерьез? Может, Поттер передумал, поняв, как глупо все это выглядит, и решил поискать себе пару в другом месте?_  
  
Подобные мысли заставляли желудок Снейпа болезненно сжиматься. Он знал, что не может сам быть подле Гарри, но картинка того, как кто-то еще это делает... что Поттер женится, приведет кого-то нового к своим детям, будет делить постель с кем-то другим, а не с Северусом, практически заставили мужчину сойти с ума от тоски и нереализованного желания. _Если бы только Гарри захотел быть с ним... любил его, а не видел в нем лишь очередную подпорку..._  
  
 _Да, он, определенно, завяз в этом слишком глубоко. Глупец!_  
  
Страхи Снейпа подтвердились несколькими днями спустя. Была суббота, тяжелый день - ему пришлось дежурить в Хогсмиде вместе с Рональдом Уизли, присматривая за малолетними волшебниками. Уизли был практически бесполезен, предпочитая вспоминать дни его собственного ученичества, а не следить за порядком. Так что Северусу пришлось справляться с оравой невменяемых тинейджеров в одиночку.  
  
На ужине, когда все, чего он хотел, это расслабиться, поесть и вернуться в свои комнаты (и, конечно же, принять горячую ванну), отсутствие Поттера было особо раздражающим. Все три его ребенка были за столом. Альбус и Джеймс вели себя нормально, но Лили отказывалась есть все, что бы Белфри ей ни предлагала.  
  
\- Где твой отец? - недовольно рыкнул Снейп.  
  
\- Его нет. Сказал, что вернется еще затемно.  
  
\- Нет? Куда он ушел?  
  
\- Гарри говорил, что собирается в Лондон, - вставила свое слово Минерва.  
  
 _Лондон? Он не решился пойти в одиночку даже в Хогсмид. Что же он делает в Лондоне?_ Северус сжал челюсть. Его больше интересовало, с кем он туда отправился? За чью руку держится? Снейп оттолкнул свою тарелку и забрал Лили у Белфри. Эльфийка тут же начала суетиться вокруг.  
  
\- Я сам ее накормлю. Отправляйся в комнаты Поттера и жди там, пока не позову.  
  
Ее большие глаза стали просто огромными.  
  
\- Хозяин Поттер сказал мне отвести детей на ужин. Он сказал, чтобы я проследила, чтобы хозяйка Лили поела.  
  
\- А хозяин Поттер не говорил тебе, что ты можешь оставлять детей со мной в любое время?  
  
Белфри согласно кивнула.  
  
\- Тогда уйди.  
  
С негромким хлопком эльфийка исчезла.  
  
Встав, Северус вытащил Лили из ее детского сидения и посадил себе на колени. Очистив ее тарелку от содержимого, он вновь ее наполнил:  
  
\- Этот чертов эльф даже не знает, что ты любишь.  
  
Вскоре Лили уже с аппетитом уплетала за обе щеки, весело гукая.  
  
Когда все трое поели, Снейп уже собрался позвать Белфри забрать их (и почистить Лили), когда через боковую дверь в Большой зал вошел Поттер. _Что ж, он хотя бы вернулся. И сможет забрать своих детей, как только ответит на несколько вопросов._  
  
Вслед за Поттером в зал вошел кто-то еще. Мужчина был высокий и мускулистый, блондин, и по тому, как тупо таращился на все вокруг, Северус заключил, что мозгов у него было крайне мало.  
  
Подтолкнув незнакомца в сторону преподавательского стола, Гарри двинулся вдоль центрального прохода.  
  
 _О чем он думает? Он совсем спятил? Неужели он так отчаянно нуждается в партнере, что решил так скоро представить детям своего нового любовника? К тому же, мужчину! Ну почему?_ Если бы Северус знал, что Поттер действительно хотел отношений с мужчиной, он бы...  
  
Сняв Лили с колен, Снейп встал.  
  
\- Идите за мной, мальчики. Немедленно, - приказал он Джеймсу и Алу. Он, конечно же, не мог остановить всего этого безобразия, но хотя бы мог отложить неприятный разговор. Так как дети еще не заметили своего отца, как и его спутника, они спокойно подчинились.  
  
Подойдя к столу Гриффиндора, Северус негромко произнес:  
  
\- Мистер Люпин, отведите детей в их комнаты.  
  
Но мальчик не подскочил тут же выполнять его поручение, и Снейп, прищурившись, добавил:  
  
\- Сейчас же.  
  
\- Я еще не доел, профессор.  
  
\- Если вы сделаете это прямо сейчас, я научу вас делать Бочку.  
  
Люпин тут же вскочил и забрал Лили из рук зельевара.  
  
\- Обещаете? - уже шагая в сторону выхода, спросил он через плечо. Мальчики шли за ним, словно утята за мамой уткой.  
  
Когда за ними закрылась дверь, Северус выдохнул и развернулся. И столкнулся нос к носу с Поттером и его блондином.  
  
\- И что это сейчас было, Северус? - спросил он.  
  
\- Я попытался отложить ту глупость, что ты, похоже, решил совершить со своими детьми, - Снейп перевел взгляд на спутника Гарри. - О чем ты вообще думал? - прошипел он.  
  
\- _Это_ тот парень, о котором ты мне говорил, Гарри? - Блондин оказался еще тупее, чем выглядел. Безусловное достижение.  
  
Гарри кивнул.  
  
\- Да, хотя я и не понимаю, о чем он. Что ты имеешь в виду, Северус?  
  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, _что_ я имею в виду.  
  
Поттер прикрыл глаза ладонью.  
  
\- Иногда ты бываешь так чертовски утомителен... Не знаю, почему я все еще не оставил тебя в покое.  
  
\- А ты, конечно же, идеал.  
  
\- Слушай, давай я приду к тебе попозже и мы поговорим, хорошо? А сейчас мы хотим повидать детей.  
  
Снейп не мог поверить, что Поттер был настолько глуп! _Он еще не понял? Что ж, если нет..._ Шагнув ближе к мужчине и понизив голос до шепота, Северус произнес:  
  
\- Ты разве не знаешь, как травматично для твоих детей может быть видеть вереницу любовников, появляющихся и исчезающих из твоей жизни? Если ты не можешь без этого обойтись, то хотя бы не выставляй это на всеобщее обозрение.  
  
Поттер поперхнулся на полуслове. _Что ж, хорошо, что он в конце концов увидел в истинном свете то, что творит._ А в следующее мгновение Северус понял, что тот задохнулся не от шока, а от смеха. Снейп почувствовал, как в нем начала закипать кровь. Он-то думал, что Поттер стал хорошим отцом, повзрослел (по большей части). Как он мог вообще мечтать о том, чтобы быть вместе с Поттером, если он _такой_?  
  
Гарри схватил Северуса за руку и потащил в сторону Главного входа. Зельевар, будучи слишком ошеломлен, чтобы сопротивляться, спокойно пошел за ним. Как только массивные двери за их спинами закрылись, Снейп выдернул свою руку из захвата.  
  
\- Я как-то не уловил ничего смешного в данной ситуации, - даже сказав это вслух, мужчина не мог отделаться от ощущения, что что-то "не так". Он развернулся к спутнику Поттера. - Я не чувствую вашей магии.  
  
Мужчина улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
\- Я, как говорят в вашем мире, маггл. Так ведь, Гарри?  
  
Поттер улыбнулся гостю и повернулся лицом к Снейпу.  
  
\- Северус, познакомься. Это мой кузен, Дадли.  
  
Зельевар чуть было не взорвался руганью по поводу того, какой глупостью было притащить маггла в Хогвартс, и каким извращенцем надо быть, чтобы встречаться со своим собственным двоюродным братом, но когда слова уже готовы были выплеснуться наружу, он вдруг плотно сжал губы, не издав при этом ни звука.  
  
Возможно, он что-то не так понял.  
  
\- Дадли Дурсль, сэр, - произнес мужчина, протянув ему руку. - Я бы сказал, что вы были знакомы с моей матерью, но, думаю, это будет не лучшей рекомендацией для меня самого.  
  
Северус проигнорировал предложенную руку, и Дадли просто опустил ее.  
  
\- Дурсль? Сын Петунии?  
  
\- Собственной персоной, - ответил Поттер.  
  
В голове Снейпа тут же возник ураган вопросов, но первым был:  
  
\- Разве вы оба не ненавидите друг друга?  
  
\- Мы наладили контакт два года назад, - произнес Гарри. - Дадли был одним из немногих, кроме семейства Уизли, кто был рядом, когда я не мог выходить из дома без Джинни. Дети его любят, - гриффиндорец приподнял брови. - И я уверен, что они будут рады его увидеть сегодня.  
  
 _Оу. Хорошо._  
  
\- Итак, Северус, ты по-быстрому отослал моих детей потому, что боялся, что я собираюсь познакомить их с моим новым любовником? Незнакомцем? Я полагал, что ты успел узнать меня лучше.  
  
\- Я думал, что успел, - теперь, когда он знал правду, Снейп чувствовал себя немного дураком. Хотя, конечно, он не мог по-настоящему себя в этом винить, ведь между мужчинами не было никакого семейного сходства. _Слава Мерлину!_  
  
\- Думаю, я подожду в сторонке, - негромко произнес Дадли. Отойдя в другой конец коридора, он принялся что-то насвистывать себе под нос.  
  
\- Альбус сказал, что в последнее время ты часто куда-то уходишь.  
  
Поттер кивнул.  
  
\- Я тренировался контролировать свою магию.  
  
\- Один? - даже больше, чем Северус мог это признать, мужчине нравилось делить с Поттером радость его победы, он гордился, что был тем, кто помог ему справиться с проблемой.  
  
\- Это был единственный способ доказать тебе, что я могу это сделать. Поэтому я и ушел сегодня без тебя. А с простым магглом. Ты думаешь, что интересуешь меня только в качестве очередной подпорки, как человек, способный помочь мне контролировать мою магию. Я должен был показать тебе, что это не так. Я работал до изнеможения, чтобы научиться полностью контролировать свою магию, - Гарри широко улыбнулся. - И я это сделал. И чтобы проверить себя, я провел весь день в Лондоне вместе с Дадли. И все прошло без единой проблемы, Северус! - сделав шаг навстречу, Поттер взял мужчину за руку. - Ты не нужен мне, чтобы помогать сдерживать мою магию. Я доказал это сегодня, так ведь? Я хочу быть с тобой из-за всех тех вещей, что сказал тебе той ночью. И не только их. Я хочу быть с тобой потому, что, в конце концов, разглядел в тебе то, что давно увидел Альби - хорошего человека, кого-то, с кем я хочу проводить каждое мгновение своей жизни.  
  
О, как же Северус хотел использовать сейчас легилименцию, чтобы проникнуть в сознание Поттера и узнать правду, но он справедливо полагал, что подобное не будет встречено с восторгом. Он знал, что надежда часто приносит боль, но не мог остановить тех чувств, что всколыхнули слова мужчины.  
  
Когда Поттер... Гарри... осознал, что, похоже, Северус не собирается отвечать ему прямо сейчас, он мягко улыбнулся:  
  
\- Просто подумай об этом, хорошо? Дай мне знать, когда будешь готов поговорить. А пока я отведу Дадли проведать своих племянников. - Последнее предложение он произнес громко и, повернувшись к кузену, продолжил: - И не надо больше учить мальчиков боксерским приемам. В прошлый раз Джеймс чуть не оставил мне фингал под глазом.  
  
Дадли рассмеялся.  
  
\- Надеюсь, мы увидимся позже, Северус, - на ходу попрощался Гарри.  
  
Поравнявшись с Поттером, Дурсль кинул через плечо:  
  
\- Был рад познакомиться с вами.  
  
Снейп смог только кивнуть в ответ. И молча смотрел, как двое мужчин, переговариваясь, дошли до поворота и скрылись за углом.  
  
\- Чтоб мне провалиться! Гарри, женщина на той картине только что подмигнула и помахала мне рукой.  
  
\- Которая? А, да, она еще та кокетка.  
  
\- Но она же не может двигаться.  
  
\- Здесь все картины живые. Они и разговаривать могут.  
  
\- Чтоб мне провалиться!  
  
\- Погоди, вот когда ты столкнешься с каким-нибудь из приведений...  
  
Северус стоял посреди коридора, зная, что и ему придется, в конце концов, начать двигаться. Он не мог просто застрять в этом моменте времени навечно, навсегда застыв на одном месте. Лестница, ведущая в подземелья, находилась слева от него, а коридор, ведший к башне Гриффиндора, - справа. Пока он стоял, его мозг работал так усиленно, что, казалось, он вытягивает из тела всю энергию до капли.  
  
Вдруг двери в Большой зал распахнулись, и хлынувший оттуда поток студентов в то же мгновение разорвал тишину.  
  
О чем все они думали, видя потерянного, стоящего столбом посреди коридора одного из своих профессоров? Возможно, они думали, что он глупец. И были бы правы. Северус знал, что он глупец вполне определенного вида. Такого, который готов сделать шаг вперед, независимо от того, как может пострадать его сердце и как непредсказуема может стать его жизнь в будущем.  
  
Он повернул направо и сделал этот шаг навстречу своей судьбе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Для тех, кому интересно. Тут предусматривалась игра слов. Но, к сожалению, при прямом переводе она терялась, так что переводчик взял на себя смелость немного изменить оригинал. Pea - peas - please.


	15. Эпилог. Теперь это твой мир

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **От переводчика:** не гаммлено.

(Год спустя)  
  
Северус подоткнул края одеяла вокруг спящего Альбуса. Подойдя к Джеймсу, аккуратно вытащил из цепких пальцев мальчика снитч. Наколдовав Репаро, мужчина положил мячик на столик около его кровати. Джейми очень расстроился бы, если бы узнал, что повредил ему крылья. Не каждый же день шестилетнему мальчику дарят снитч, пойманный в матче Слизерин против Гриффиндора, причем выигранный именно слизеринцами. Снейп усмехнулся, вспомнив выражение лица Люпина, когда ловец Слизерина, Брешли, подарил снитч Джеймсу.  
  
Возможно, в конце концов, на Слизерин попадут целых два Поттера.  
  
Удостоверившись, что оба мальчика в безопасности и комфортно устроены, Северус вышел в коридор и задержался на мгновение в дверном проеме. Может быть, завтра он вновь попробует убедить Альбуса сесть на метлу. Гарри не хотел давить на ребенка, побуждая изжить свои страхи самостоятельно, но Северус считал, что его метод будет лучше. Он, конечно же, не желал заставлять Альбуса. Да и, если Ал согласится, Джеймс потребует того же. Но Снейп знал, что Гарри будет только рад прокатить своего старшего, их старшего, сына.  
  
Но сначала, конечно, уроки. И тестирование их уровня магии - у всех троих не выявлено никаких отклонений, но зельевар все равно предпочитал держать все под контролем.  
  
Будет жаль, правда, оставлять Лили на земле. Но Люпин за ней присмотрит. А через два-три года она сможет летать вместе со всеми.  
  
Легкое прикосновение к плечу подсказало Северусу, что к нему подошел Гарри. Было время, когда никто не мог подкрасться к нему незамеченным, но, похоже, домашняя жизнь несколько ослабила контроль профессора Снейпа.  
  
Гарри взял мужчину за руку и поднырнул под нее, прижавшись к его боку.  
  
\- Ты уже наблюдал за Лили сегодня? Или еще нет?  
  
\- Я не наблюдаю. Просто хотел убедиться, что с ними все в порядке.  
  
\- Это обычно занимает пару секунд, Северус. Ты же тратишь по меньшей мере минут по пятнадцать, наблюдая, как они спят, каждый вечер. Признай, ты любишь этих детей, и это именно то место, где ты хочешь быть.  
  
Кинув последний взгляд на мальчиков, Северус развернулся и сгреб Гарри в крепкие объятия.  
  
\- О, я знаю одно место, где бы я сейчас хотел оказаться.  
  
Гарри хмыкнул.  
  
\- Тогда прекрати кудахтать над детьми и пошли уже в постель.  
  
Как только они оказались в своей спальне, Северус шепнул запирающее заклинание.  
  
\- Я уже запер дверь, - негромко ответил Гарри, взявшись за пуговицы на своей мантии.  
  
\- Лишним не будет, уж точно, - потянув бывшего гриффиндорца за собой, Снейп опустил его на кровать.  
  
Вместо того, чтобы открыть Северусу приглашающие объятия, Гарри выгнул бровь.  
  
\- Ты же веришь моей магии, так? Уж ты-то должен знать, что я могу ее контролировать.  
  
Снейп опустился прямо на Гарри, прижимая того к покрывалу.  
  
\- Конечно же, я верю твоей магии. Кстати, почему бы тебе не пустить ее в ход и не призвать смазку из ванной?  
  
\- Это несколько затруднительно, когда я прижат к кровати, - завозился под мужчиной Гарри в качестве подтверждения. - Моя палочка в кармане мантии, так что тебе придется немного привстать...  
  
\- Беспалочковой, Поттер.  
  
\- Ты никогда не перестанешь меня пинать, так?  
  
\- Естественно. Ты никогда не станешь сильнее магически, если тебя не подпинывать в нужном направлении.  
  
\- Хорошо, та, что на полке... постой, мы сегодня же хотели попробовать специальный состав?  
  
\- Если ты согласен, - купленная смазка подходила лишь для легких ласк вроде "ручной работы". Но когда кто-то из них был в настроении для проникновения, подходила только та, что варил сам Снейп.  
  
\- Конечно, - Северус наблюдал за выражением сосредоточенности на лице Гарри. Спустя пару секунд в его руку упала нужная баночка. Победно ухмыльнувшись, он передал ее Снейпу и тут же разочарованно выдохнул, когда зельевар отложил ее в сторону.  
  
\- Мы так нетерпеливы? - скатившись с Гарри, мужчина устроился рядом с ним и принялся дорасстегивать пуговицы на его мантии. Он помог вытащить руки из рукавов, но так и оставил материю под ним. Увидев, что под мантией пряталась старая потрепанная футболка, Северус, с явным неодобрением, поцокал. Просунув в отверстие на груди палец, он легко погладил торчащий сосок. - Не особо подходящая одежда для профессора Хогвартса.  
  
\- Ммм... Как будто студенты могут видеть, что я ношу под мантией.  
  
Прекратив дразнить темный комочек плоти, Снейп почти полностью вытащил палец из дыры в футболке. Согнув его словно крючок, он потянул материю на себя. Раздался характерный треск рвущейся ткани. Взявшись за порванный край более основательно, мужчина вновь потянул его на себя, открывая своему взгляду и темные ореолы сосков и подтянутый живот.  
  
Гарри резко вдохнул. Ему нравилось, когда Северус позволял себе немного грубости и несдержанности.  
  
\- Вообще-то это была моя любимая футболка.  
  
Снейп проигнорировал слова любовника и спустился ниже, занявшись штанами. Скользнув пальцами под пояс брюк, он потянул их вниз, оголяя выпирающие кости таза.  
  
\- По крайней мере, ты не надел сегодня дырявые джинсы.  
  
Из горла Гарри вырвался низкий стон, и он выгнулся навстречу Северусу. Но тот лишь надавил на его бедра, удерживая на месте.  
  
\- Ублюдок, - выдохнул Гарри, будучи при этом весьма довольным происходящим.  
  
\- Давай-ка посмотрим, что у нас сегодня надето под брюками? - Снейп точно знал, какое именно нижнее белье было на его любовнике - этим утром он наблюдал процесс одевания. На самом деле, оно было причиной, почему Северус сейчас так сильно желал раздеть Гарри и вновь сделать своим. Он думал об этом с того самого момента, как Поттер натянул на свою аппетитную задницу шелковые боксеры слизеринской расцветки.  
  
Не спеша огладив пальцами живот Гарри вдоль края джинсов, Снейп остановился около ширинки. Освободив пуговицу из петли, он дернул вниз собачку на молнии.  
  
Гарри вновь дернул бедрами.  
  
\- Ты сегодня очень нетерпелив.  
  
\- Как и всегда.  
  
Северус согласно кивнул. Стянув с Поттера штаны, он откинул их в сторону.  
  
Освободившись от тесных джинсов, член Гарри создал небольшой шелковый холмик. Наклонив голову, Снейп обвел языком его вершину, вызвав тем самым резко участившееся дыхание у Поттера. Обхватив кончик губами, он принялся дразнить его легкими ласками, иногда прикусывая зубами.  
  
\- Ебать, Северус, - Поттер легко подался бедрами навстречу губам мужчины.  
  
Ненадолго отстранившись от своего увлекательного занятия, Снейп мягким бархатным голосом спросил:  
  
\- Это предложение, мой Гарри?  
  
\- Да... пожалуйста...  
  
\- Тогда, думаю, тебе стоит снять это, - хлопнув Поттера по бедру, он призвал его приподняться, чтобы можно было снять боксеры.  
  
Вместо того, чтобы вернуться к эрекции Гарри, Северус поднялся выше и, прижавшись к губам своего любовника, практически не дал ему времени на осознание происходящего, настойчиво пытаясь проникнуть в его рот своим языком.  
  
Приоткрыв губы, Гарри сдавленно застонал, почувствовав ласкающий его язык Северуса. Спустя пару мгновений, Снейп так же внезапно чуть отстранился, лишь слегка задевая губы любовника своими.  
  
\- И кому же ты принадлежишь, Гарри Поттер?  
  
\- Тебе, - едва слышно выдохнул бывший гриффиндорец. В его взгляде на мужчину было столько теплоты. Осознание того, что Гарри нравится быть предметом одержимости, чувствовать себя принадлежащим другому, быть в безопасности, похоже, шокировало самого Поттера не меньше, чем Снейпа.  
  
Северус же был более чем согласен завладеть своим партнером. Быстро скинув свою одежду, что не заняло много времени, так как после окончания рабочего дня зельевар избавился от большей ее части, чтобы не возиться с этим прямо сейчас, он вновь накрыл Гарри своим телом. Посмотрев ему в глаза, он спросил:  
  
\- И как долго ты будешь моим?  
  
\- Всегда, - слова сорвались с губ Поттера с такой легкостью, будто только и ждали этого вопроса. - Пожалуйста, Северус. Я так сильно тебя хочу.  
  
\- Что ж, если мой нетерпеливый любовник что-то от меня хочет, то я просто обязан удовлетворить его нужды, - еще раз напоследок прижавшись к припухшим губам, Снейп скользнул вниз вдоль тела Поттера. Встав на колени по обе стороны от ног Гарри, он несильно хлопнул того по бедру. - Повернись. И в коленно-локтевую.  
  
Гарри не нужно было повторять дважды. Он тут же встал в нужную позицию.  
  
Пройдясь ладонями по спине и пояснице Поттера, Северус накрыл ими упругие ягодицы и чуть развел их в стороны.  
  
Выгнувшись, Гарри принялся тихо повторять:  
  
\- Да, да, да, да...  
  
Наклонившись, Снейп легко подул на розовое сжатое колечко мышц, после чего обвел его кончиком языка.  
  
Гарри дернулся и резко подался назад, чуть не повредив выдающийся нос Северуса. Но все обошлось. Северусу даже нравилось, что Поттер желает его так сильно. Разве что, хорошо бы, не так резво.  
  
Покружив еще немного вокруг, мужчина толкнулся языком вглубь примерно на дюйм и мягко вышел.  
  
Гарри подавился воздухом.  
  
Довольно улыбнувшись, Северус повторил свой маневр. Вкус был таким, каким и должен был, но эффект от интимности самого действа, производимый на Гарри, более чем стоил всех неудобств.  
  
А Поттер все повторял как молитву:  
  
\- О, да, да, да. О, боже, да.  
  
Снейп мог бы продолжать так до бесконечности, если бы не желал большего так же сильно, как сам Гарри. Он хотел как можно скорее оказаться внутри своего любовника. Отстранившись, он схватил баночку со смазкой. Погрузив в гель сразу два пальца, он равномерно распределил его по ним и протолкнул в Гарри. Одна из обнаруженных ранее ими обоими особенностей - Поттер любил, когда его растягивали быстро и грубо. Так что, находясь в таком возбужденном состоянии, как сейчас, Снейп был этому только рад.  
  
Спустя лишь пару секунд, Гарри хрипло произнес:  
  
\- Добавляй третий, Северус. Я готов.  
  
И хотя внутренние мышцы Поттера едва-едва расслабились, мужчина сделал так, как его просили. Набрав новую порцию смазки, он толкнулся в Гарри уже тремя пальцами.  
  
Гарри ахнул, после чего принялся тихо скулить (Северус быстро научился отличать этот звук, означающий сильное желание, а не боль). Он сам насаживался на пальцы мужчины, хныча и без слов умоляя о большем.  
  
Убрав руку, Снейп встал и лег грудью на спину Гарри. Прижавшись губами к его уху, он низко рыкнул:  
  
\- Надеюсь, ты готов.  
  
\- Даааа...  
  
Несмотря на то, что, как он знал, Гарри хочет оказаться заполненным им, Северус не торопился. Не было никакого смысла намеренно причинять ему вред, который все равно потом пришлось бы исправлять с помощью исцеляющих. Как не было никакого смысла терять голову им обоим. Спустя бесконечно долгую минуту, когда Снейп полностью погрузился в тело своего любовника, он сделал еще несколько медленных поступательно-возвратных движений, после чего сжал бедро Гарри одной рукой, а другой - обхватил его стоящий колом член, принявшись водить по нему в том же ритме, что и его собственный член погружался в тело под ним.  
  
Смотря на то место, в котором они сейчас соприкасались, как он исчезает и появляется из тела своего любимого, Северус вновь осознал, что он глупец. Что он глупец того редкого вида, который смог полюбить после целой жизни, считая подобное невозможным. Вида, который смог изменить всю свою жизнь, чтобы быть рядом с человеком, которого любит, и детьми, которых обожает.


End file.
